


A Dangerous Quest

by TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms



Series: Remote Watcher [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Elf/Dwarf Relationship, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Appearances - Freeform, Multi, My First Series, Non-Canon Attraction, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms/pseuds/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle-Earth has been freed from the dark powers of Sauron's hand, but the One Ring remains lost. But as peace reigns in Middle-Earth, Sauron begins to regain his strength in the shadows with a vengeance. It is during this time that a certain event takes place with help from an unlikely source - friendships will be made, feelings will occur, people will die...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Based on & inspired by: The Peter Jackson renditions of The Hobbit and The Lord Of The Rings  
> Disclaimer: I own none of the wonderful characters of Middle-Earth; they belong to the brilliant Mr. Tolkien. Only the female OC of this story is mine.  
> A/N: I'm sorry if the summary and the story sucks - this is my first series, so I'd appreciate any feedback and advice from you all :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn more about yourself / the female OC

**Name: Haedirn**

** **

**Age: 2,751 years old**

**Date of birth: TA 190**

**Elven race: Half Sindarin, half Noldorian (her father was a Sindarin lord and her mother was a Noldorin minstrel from Tirion)**

**Notable features: Her mother's dark Noldorin hair, her father's delicate Sindarin features and her unique violet eyes (no one in her family has purple eyes)**

**Biography: Her father used to serve in the court of King Thranduil before he left to be with his Noldorin wife in Tirion where she bore Haedirn. One day in TA 240 while they were travelling with a caravan bound for Bree, Orcs attacked the little group and slaughtered the unsuspecting travellers - only Haedirn managed to escape. She survived by herself in the wild with nothing but her archery skills for four months before Lord Elrond found her on the way back from visiting Lothlórien. He then took her back to Imladris and raised her as his own child.**

**Occupation: Ranger**

** **

**Skills: Archery and close combat (sword and daggers)**

** **

** **


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn meets Thorin for the first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, "Mithrandir" is Gandalf's Elvish name meaning "Grey Pilgrim" and Haedirn means "Remote Watcher", hence the name of the series I'll be writing :)

Haedirn sat in her usual corner of the Prancing Pony with her pipe in her mouth, the embers casting oily shadow upon the lower half of her face as her purple eyes gleamed in an almost dangerous manner. The humans in the bar, even the men, knew to avoid her as they whispered words like the name "Shadow" and numerous words like "dangerous" and "deadly"; she was known to the locals as Shadow who was a dangerous Ranger that prowled the streets and roads of Bree that silently killed her victims - who many didn't know were criminals like rapists, murderers and thieves - but the rumours gave her good cover. Haedirn hated attention and being feared in these parts was a good way to do so while ridding the village of some small evils at least.

Just then, Haedirn became aware of a familiar presence entering the inn and caught sight of a mess of tangled weathered locks. She smiled to herself underneath her fur-trimmed hood as she calmly exhaled a puff of smoke, the scent of pipe-weed filling her nostrils. She knew who it was and she was letting the said person find her.

 

And found her the stranger did.

 

Haedirn's lips curved up into a thin smile as the familiar hem of a flowing grey robe stopped at her table and the creaking of a chair signified that the person had sat down at her table. Looking up, her purple eyes gleamed underneath her hood as she looked up to face the newcomer. She could never forget that merry wizened face, tangled gray locks and knowing eyes that twinkled with childlike mischief.

 

"Mithrandir.", she greeted softly.

 

 

"Haedirn.", the old wizard greeted softly with a warm and familiar smile.

 

"It has been too long, _mellon nîn_. How have you fared over the years?", Haedirn asked as she took another puff of her pipe.

 

"The years have weathered me down to who I am now, but I see that they have shaped you into a beautiful young elleth.", Gandalf chuckled with fatherly affection.

 

" _Hannon lle._ You are too kind, Mithrandir.", Haedirn smiled pleasantly at the wizard's compliment. "So what brings you to Bree?"

 

"I'm here to meet a dwarf named Thorin. Have you heard of him?", Gandalf asked.

 

"Thorin?", Haedirn's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "As in Thorin Oakenshield, the son of Thráin?"

 

"Indeed."

 

"Why the crown prince of Erebor, Mithrandir?"

 

"It is time for Thorin to reclaim his homeland. Smaug has lain in that mountain for far too long."

 

"You would risk waking the dragon and incurring his wrath?", Haedirn hissed disbelievingly. "It's madness to try and retake Erebor from him!"

 

"But it is also Thorin's birthright and his people's home. He cannot be denied that."

 

"And why do you want to tell Thorin this now?"

 

Instead of answering verbally, Gandalf took out a tattered scrap of parchment and pushed it towards Haedirn with a grim expression. The elleth studied it closely before her face paled almost visibly at the crude scrawls.

 

 

"This is the Black Speech of Mordor...", Haedirn's voice shook with fear. "It... It is demanding--"

 

"For the head of Thorin Oakenshield.", Gandalf finished solemnly as he tucked the cloth away in the abundant folds of his robe.

 

"Who wants him dead?"

 

"Azog the Defiler."

 

Haedirn knew of Azog the Defiler from the tales of the Battle of Azanulbizar - The Pale Orc beheaded Thorin's grandfather Thrór during the war for he swore to wipe out the line of Durin at any cost. Thorin's father Thráin was driven mad with grief and disappeared; it was rumoured that Thráin had either died fighting Azog, taken prisoner by the Orcs or fled like a coward - which was highly unusual given the stubbornness and ferocity of Dwarves. Thorin had then taken up his sword and battled the Pale Orc himself - at first, Azog seemed to have the upper hand as he used his powerful mace to knock away Thorin's shield and sword. But using only an oaken branch to defend himself, Thorin managed to grab hold of a sword and cut off Azog's left hand before the Orc could deliver a killing blow. With their leader incapacitated, the Orcs retreated as Thorin rallied his remaining forces and they successfully drove the Orcs out of Moria, killing tens of thousands, but the costs were immense - many lives were lost that day and half of their forces were heavily wounded.

 

"If Thorin retakes Erebor, he can unite the Dwarves and they shall become strong once more to combat evil should it arise again."

 

"But, Mithrandir, the King's Jewel is lost within Erebor's hoards of gold. The Dwarves will never rally to Thorin unless he has the Arkenstone. Thorn cannot take this quest alone - he needs men to help him reclaim the Mountain.", Haedirn whispered worriedly.

 

"That will all be taken care of in due time, Haedirn. And that is why I'm here - to ask you for your help."

 

"My help?", Haedirn blinked in genuine surprise. "Why?"

 

"I want you to help Thorin Oakenshield retake Erebor. I'm putting you in as part of his Company."

 

"No.", Haedirn shook her head immediately. "No, Mithrandir. I cannot. Please do not ask me; there are better people you can ask to help Thorin Oakenshield."

 

"I'm not asking you to help, Haedirn - I'm telling you to help him. I picked you as my first choice because I trust you and your tracking skills are exceptional. The Company could really use someone like you."

 

"Have you forgotten that I'm an elf, Mithrandir?", Haedirn asked sarcastically as she extinguished the burning weed in her pipe and placed it away. "Because King Thranduil did not help the Dwarves when Smaug attacked, Thorin grew a strong hatred for my kin. He would never accept help from outsiders, let alone an elf."

 

"He'll just have to deal with it, because I won't take no for an answer.", Gandalf smiled smugly before he turned serious once more. "Haedirn, believe me or not, you do have a part to play in this quest and I really need someone I can trust to look out for Thorin and his Company."

 

Haedirn said nothing and brooded upon this - she didn't want to get involved in this, but she knew that deep inside her, she also couldn't bear to sit by and watch as innocent lives sat on the line. When had she ever turned down the chance for adventure? She feared nothing and no one, even though she knew that each quest she embarked on could be her very last.

Haedirn and Gandalf's attention was suddenly turned to the door and a short hooded figure entered the inn. As the cloak was pulled away and the figure sat down at a table not too far away from theirs, Haedirn finally saw the Crown Prince of Erebor for the first time - he had tousled sable locks with slivers of silver, a scruffy beard and a face hardened with hardship of the many years. He wore heavy metal gauntlets that had intricate patterns on them, dark plated armor and a thick fur coat that reached down to his very knees.

 

 

"Mithrandir, is that him?", Haedirn whispered in awe. Thorin looked so much more rugged than she had expected and he definitely had a kingly aura to him even though he wore no crown or fancy robe - he was a King unto himself.

 

"That's him.", Gandalf nodded in affirmation before he turned back to Haedirn. "So will you help?"

 

"...All right, I accept. Now go and speak with him. And hurry - it seems you are not the only one waiting for Thorin Oakenshield.", Haedirn's eyes flicked to two suspicious-looking characters watching Thorin from their own tables from both sides of the crowded inn.

 

"It appears you are right. Wait here until I call for you.", Gandalf instructed Haedirn as he stood up and headed over to Thorin's table casually.

 

Haedirn watched the inaudible exchange between Thorin and Gandalf while warily keeping a sharp eye on the two would-be assassins who were waiting for an opportune moment. Haedirn kept a grip on her twin daggers just in case things got out of hand, but it seemed that it wouldn't be necessary as the two men finally got up and left, taking the hint that they wouldn't be able to get what they came for. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Gandalf and Thorin turn their heads to her table and Haedirn took that as her cue to approach them.

 

"Who is this?", Thorin's voice was gruff and his cerulean eyes piercing as he studied Haedirn. "A Ranger, Gandalf? And a female at that? You would have me bring along this...stranger into my Company?", the Dwarf Prince was clearly unhappy - he would not be any happier with the next revelation.

 

"Thorin, this is an old friend of mine, Haedirn--"

 

"Haedirn? An elf?", Thorin was disgusted and furious. "You would have a filthy elf join the quest?!", his words were venomous and sharp as a blade as the word "elf" was spat out like a disease. "I will not trust one of our enemy to help us when they abandoned us in our time of greatest need!"

 

"So you would condemn the many for the actions of one being?", Haedirn was calm even though anger for her kin boiled within her. "You would allow your hatred for us to blind your better judgement and mistrust help in this form?"

 

"Your King, elf, left my people on the mountainside when we were starving, homeless and in desperate need of help after that dragon laid waste to our mighty kingdom. You know nothing of hardship or of losing the ones you love.", Thorin growled as he slammed a tightly clenched fist down on the wooden table.

 

"...That is where you are wrong, Thorin Oakenshield. Both my parents were mercilessly slaughtered by Orcs and I had to survive by myself in the forests for four moons before I was taken in by the kind elves of Imladris. So don't you dare talk to me of hardship or losing loved ones because I too have experienced such.", Haedirn hissed dangerously before she sat down beside Gandalf.

 

Thorin felt a little guilty and wanted to apologize because he knew deep inside him that Haedirn spoke rightly, but his pride overrode his conscience and he kept silent. He turned to look at Gandalf with a deep frown and sighed exasperatedly before speaking to the wizard.

 

"...Fine, the elf can join us. But remember...", Thorin glowered at Haedirn. "...I will not be responsible for your life. You made this choice, you better not regret it."

 

"Duly noted.", Haedirn snapped back.

 

"Just because I'm letting you join this quest for the wizard's sake doesn't mean I owe you anything or I have to like you, you know that.", Thorin huffed petulantly.

 

"The feeling's mutual, Thorin Oakenshield.", Haedirn countered coolly. "As much as I dislike your attitude, I will help you reclaim your homeland.", Haedirn eyed Gandalf who was smiling in both amusement and satisfaction at their little exchange.

 

"Good. Now that's settled - Thorin, go and rally with the Dwarf lords. Haedirn, come with me - we're going to the Shire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mellon nîn" - "My friend"  
> "Hannon lle" - "Thank you"
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	3. Of Dwarves & Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn meets the rest of the Company and catches the eye of one particular dwarf...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up! Enjoy :)

The sun was pleasant upon Haedirn's fair skin as she kept close to Gandalf, the both of them walking along the little dirt paths of the Shire. Tall trees grew overhead on little hills, small gardens flourished with all manner of produce and beautiful flowers, sounds of children's laughter and the faint aroma of food wafted in the air, mingling with the fresh scent of springtime - the Shire truly was like a little Valinor on Middle-Earth; a beautiful cosy place tucked away from the worries and darkness of Arda.

The peaceful and happy sights before her made her heart ache a little for the comforts of her foster home in Imladris, for her foster family - Lord Elrond who had treated her with such fatherly affection, Elladan and Elrohir involving her in their sparring practices or little pranks, little Arwen who always braided her hair with flowers and gemstones - and her dear friends - the ever-brooding Erestor who tutored and advised her, Glorfindel who always took her out on hunting parties and her best friend Lindir who was always so reserved, prim and proper.

 

 

"Who are we looking for, Gandalf?", Haedirn asked, willing her homesickness away - it wasn't a new thing for her to think of Imladris like this at times. "I'm pretty sure any sensible Hobbit wouldn't leave this comfortable haven to join us on a perilous quest like this.

 

"The son of an old friend of mine - his name is Bilbo Baggins. It's been years since I last saw him and his mother, but I'm pretty sure Mr. Baggins hasn't moved out of the Shire like all these other Hobbits. Hobbits love their comfortable homes and safe familiar grounds, but they're actually very hardy creatures.", Gandalf smiled proudly as he wandered up a hill.

 

Haedirn easily fell in pace with the wizard for elves were very light on their feet. They passed by a few Hobbits, some who stared at the unusual pair in wonder while others just shook their heads with distaste and muttered under their breaths. A few Hobbit children who were playing in the street stopped and gawked at the wizard in wonder, one of them tugging at his flowing grey robe with wonder. A little Hobbit girl stared at Haedirn in wonder, her big blue eyes trailing over the elleth's long silky hair and at the silver elven beads glinting in her dark hair.

Gandalf soon came to stop by a small figure sitting on a bench with his eyes closed - a perfect picture of contentment. Haedirn could smell the pipe-weed as wisps of smoke breezed by her face. So this was Bilbo Baggins? He didn't look like much. But Haedirn said nothing as Gandalf simply willed the smoke into a little moth and it gently flew into the Hobbit's face, surprising him out of his reverie.

 

 

 

The Hobbit looked up at both of them in surprise and it was a rather awkward silence before Bilbo spoke first.

 

"Good morning.", he said in a cheerful tone even though his astonished face didn't match his words.

 

"And to you too.", Haedirn inclined her head slightly in greeting, but then Gandalf spoke.

 

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish us a good morning or do you mean it is a good morning whether we want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?", Gandalf inquired.

 

Haedirn felt confused as Bilbo looked there for a brief moment. It was just a simple courteous greeting and Gandalf had to make it into such an elaborate inquiry - it was at times like this that Haedirn didn't understand her magical wizened friend.

 

"All of them at once, I suppose.", Bilbo replied as he puffed away at his pipe again.

 

Gandalf shot Bilbo a slightly disappointed look, making the poor Hobbit confused and bewildered. Two strangers - an old man and an elf - suddenly show up at his gate and the man suddenly answers him peculiarly? Haedirn would be confused too if she were in the Hobbit's place.

 

"Can I help you?", Bilbo spoke again.

 

"That remains to be seen. My companion and I are looking for someone to share in an adventure.", Gandalf straightened his back as he eyed the Hobbit.

 

"Or rather, he is.", Haedirn murmured as she glanced at Gandalf quickly before returning her gaze to Bilbo once more.

 

"An adventure? Now I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner, hmm, mmm.", Bilbo clucked disapprovingly as he wandered to his mailbox and sorted out his letters, an uncomfortable look crossing his face as Gandalf and Haedirn still stood at his gate. As he puffed his pipe in vexation, he started to head back into his little home with a dismissive demeanour.

 

"Good morning.", he said once more as he climbed up the tiny steps.

 

"To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladona Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door.", Gandalf puffed out his chest in annoyance.

 

"Really, Mithrandir?", Haedirn said disapprovingly, but the wizard waved her off dismissively.

 

"Beg your pardon?", Bilbo was obviously surprised at how this strange wizard knew his mother's name.

 

"You've changed and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

 

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means...me.", Gandalf flourished to himself with a gallant gesture and slight bow.

 

"Gandalf...", Bilbo's face soon split into a grin, his eyes widening with realization. "...Not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Haha! Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business."

 

"And where else should I be?"

 

"Ha ha! Hm, hmm..."

 

"Fireworks, Mithrandir?", Haedirn was clearly amused.

 

"And you are...?", Bilbo looked at her, a little amazed.

 

"Haedirn, Master Baggins.", Haedirn smiled gently as she bowed her head a little. "I'm merely a Ranger and an old friend of Mithrandir's."

 

Before Bilbo could ask anything else, Gandalf cut in cheerfully.

 

"Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me even if it's only my fireworks. Well, that's decided. It will be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others. Haedirn, stay here with Master Baggins until I return tonight."

 

Haedirn nodded obediently, but Bilbo wasn't too keen with what Gandalf mentioned previously.

 

"Inform the who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not--mm. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning.", Bilbo said hurriedly and disappeared inside his house, slamming the heavy round door behind him.

 

"What now, Mithrandir? It's obvious that Mr. Baggins wants nothing to do with the quest.", Haedirn looked at Gandalf and followed him up the tiny steps to the blue door.

 

"He'll come around in due time. Just listen to my instructions. You stay here with Mr. Bilbo and I'll come back with the Company."

 

"I dread to see what kind of dwarves you've chosen for this journey. I can't stand smelly little brutes who will be rude to me even though I've not wronged them.", Haedirn scrunched up her nose in distaste.

 

"Don't worry, Haedirn. The dwarves are actually kind and gentle folk--"

 

Haedirn snorted derisively.

 

"--Who enjoy the arts and fine foods--"

 

The elleth suppressed the strong impulse to laugh sarcastically.

 

"--And are impeccably cultured."

 

At this, Haedirn let out a harsh bark of laughter.

 

"Mithrandir, these are dwarves we are talking about, not elves. The way you speak of dwarves is like telling the White Council that Sauron has completely repented of his wrongdoings.", the elleth sniffed disdainfully.

 

"Look, my point is, you're part of the Company now and you're going to have to deal with being with Dwarves, whether you're fond of them or not.", Gandalf frowned as he tapped Haedirn's forehead with his staff lightly.

 

Haedirn sighed and acquiesced with Gandalf's decision, saying nothing more as she watched draw a peculiar glowing rune near the bottom of the door.

 

 

Gandalf peered into the window one last time before he left without another word. Haedirn wanted to follow him, but she knew better than to disobey Gandalf's command. Sitting on the edge of the picket fence, Haedirn quietly brought out her pipe and began to smoke when the door opened and Bilbo came out wearing a suit with a basket hooked on his elbow. He was quite surprised to still see her outside on his porch.

 

"You're still here, Miss...?"

 

"Haedirn, Master Baggins.", the elleth nodded her head. "Mithrandir has requested me to stay here."

 

"T-the wizard? Where has he gone off to?"

 

"To fetch the others."

 

"Th-the others?", Bilbo blinked.

 

"I am unsure as well, Master Baggins. I rarely question Mithrandir - he has a purpose for everything he does or says."

 

"What-- He--", Bilbo was completely lost for words before he turned his attention to Haedirn again, regarding her closely. "Well... Would you like to come inside then? It's better than you waiting out here for him."

 

"Thank you for your kind offer, Master Baggins--"

 

"Oh, please, no. Bilbo will do.", the Hobbit gave an awkward, but kind, smile. "Enough with the whole...Master thing.", he swung his arms a little in an awkward gesture.

 

"Thank you, Bilbo...", Haedirn smiled pleasantly. "...But I cannot trouble you or take advantage of your hospitality. Mithrandir has already done enough to make you uneasy and I do not intend to stress you out even further."

 

"No, no. You're quite welcome to come in first and wait.", Bilbo opened the door a little wider.

 

"My, quite the gallant gentleman, aren't you?", Haedirn chuckled to herself as she stooped down and stepped in. "Where are you headed off to, may I ask?"

 

"To the market. To buy some dinner. Would you...like...anything?", the Hobbit asked.

 

"You've done enough by letting me in to wait, Master Baggins.", Haedirn shook her head. "I will not take advantage of your kind hospitality."

 

Before Bilbo could say anything, Haedirn gave him a firm look that left no room for argument and he left for the market without another word.

 

* * *

 

As Bilbo cooked his dinner, he glanced at Haedirn from time to time. She was quietly smoking her pipe in a dark corner of his home, as she polished one of her twin daggers. She hadn't spoken a single word since he returned from the market and it was sort of unsettling to see her calmly polishing and sharpening her weapons in the darkness. The elf looked so tough and yet so delicate that it made Bilbo wonder how a lady like her ended up in the wilderness with that Gandalf.

He had hardly sat down and ate when the bell rang and he turned his attention to the door. He noticed that Haedirn had pulled her dark fur-trimmed hood over her head quickly and slunk further into the shadows.

 

"They're here.", she murmured.

 

Once Bilbo opened the door, Haedirn could only quietly watch from her corner as things started to go downhill from there. A bald and tattooed dwarf who called himself Dwalin came striding in roughly and devoured Bilbo's dinner ravenously before the bell rang again and the door opened to reveal a wizened dwarf with a snow-white beard by the name of Balin. From the headbutt the newcomer and Dwalin exchanged along with the gruff, but affectionate words did Haedirn guess that they were brothers.

 

 

The third time the bell rang, Haedirn saw two young dwarves - one had a mane of dirty golden braids decorated with dangling beads, while the younger and significantly taller of the pair had dark tresses and coarse stubble.

 

 

 

"Fili.", the golden-haired dwarf spoke.

 

"And Kili.", the dark-haired one followed close behind.

 

"At your service.", they both bowed in unison before straightening again.

 

"Another pair of brothers.", Haedirn thought, noticing the similarities between the two.

 

"You must be Mr. Boggins.", the dwarf named Kili chirped brightly.

 

Haedirn let out a quiet giggle at the unintentional butchering of Bilbo's name. The poor Hobbit looked like he was going to have a brain aneurysm from the sudden appearance of four dwarves after encountering a wizard and an elf earlier today. The dwarf named Fili seemed to have caught on to her amusement because he suddenly looked past Bilbo's shoulder and noticed Haedirn hiding away in the corner, Their eyes met and his breath caught in his throat - he had never seen such a striking violet before even in the precious jewels their mother had shown them in her little trinkets and pieces of jewellery.

 

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house.", Bilbo said sharply, breaking their thoughts, as he made a move to close the door, but Kili jammed his boot in the doorway.

 

"What? Has it been cancelled?", he looked appalled.

 

"No one told us.", Fili frowned after his brother at Bilbo who was taken aback.

 

"Can--? No, nothing's been cancelled--", Bilbo stammered.

 

"Well, that's a relief.", Kili pushed through the door with a wide grin and the brothers stepped inside as they dumped all of their gear into Bilbo's arms, the Hobbit nearly stumbling from underneath their weight.

 

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened.", Fili cautioned as he dropped his weapons onto the pile as well.

 

"Here, Bilbo. I'll help you.", none of the dwarves or Bilbo had noticed Haedirn rise from her corner and soundlessly glide over to the struggling Hobbit where she carefully carried the heavy gear as if it weren't a problem and set them aside neatly near the wall. The elleth didn't notice - or pretended not to notice - the stares she got from the dwarves. Especially Fili.

 

Not long after, the tiny house was cramped up with eight more raucous dwarves who carried food and chairs back and forth. Haedirn observed the many dwarves and their unusual appearances as Gandalf also arrived with them and named them one by one.

There was brothers Bombur and Bofur with their Khuzdul-speaking cousin Bifur - with an axehead burrowed in his forehead! Haedirn cringed a little, a nerve underneath her right eye twitching a little unconsciously at the rather painful thought.

There was another pair of brothers - Gloin and Oin...

...And there were three more brothers named Nori, Ori and Dori.

 

Haedirn observed poor Bilbo who was trying to get the situation under control, but she could only watch on silently as the dwarves cleared out the Hobbit's entire pantry. She became aware of a presence standing right next to her and saw that Fili was looking at her with a sort of awestruck expression on his face.

 

"Can I help you?", Haedirn asked softly, her profile still hidden underneath her hood.

 

"...You're an elf, aren't you?", Fili asked as he stepped closer towards Haedirn cautiously as if she were a cat and the slightest movement would startle her.

 

"What gave me away?", Haedirn asked tonelessly.

 

"You're as tall as the wizard, for one thing. You move soundlessly and your skin is extremely fair."

 

"Such a perceptive young one, aren't you?", Haedirn smiled thinly as she glanced at Fili from underneath her hood.

 

"I'm not young! I'm 82!", Fili puffed out his chest proudly.

 

"Among my people, you would be considered a toddler. We don't reach maturity until we're a hundred years old.", Haedirn smiled wryly.

 

"Well, how old are you then, My Lady?"

 

"Using formalities now, are we, Master Dwarf? Well, if you must know in order to sate your curiosity, I am 2751 years old."

 

Haedirn took into account the look of pure shock on Fili's face and threw her head back, laughing in amusement. The sound attracted the other dwarves who were astonished to see an elf in their midst. Fili was dumbstruck - she was centuries older than him! But he couldn't deny her beauty though, especially her eyes - he had never felt such attraction for any woman, let alone an elf who was also a female one at that.

 

"...You have beautiful eyes, My Lady.", Fili composed himself after a moment.

 

"Thank you. I have been told that many times.", Haedirn smiled at Fili as she turned to face him properly.

 

"Fili at your service.", Fili bowed a little awkwardly with a stunned smile.

 

"Haedirn at yours, Master Fili.", Haedirn dipped her head down as she slowly removed her hood.

 

Fili stared at Haedirn, completely speechless, at her long flowing tresses, her fair and soft-looking skin, her sparkling violet eyes hidden underneath long curved lashes, her pillowy lips... Fili shook himself from his admiring reverie and outstretched his hand to Haedirn who looked at him curiously.

 

"Would you like to join us for supper? I'm sure we can make space for you.", he offered gallantly.

 

"That's kind of you, Master Fili--"

 

"Just Fili will do, Miss Haedirn."

 

"--Fili, but I don't think the rest of your little group will be too keen eating with an elf."

 

"Fili! We need more ale here!", one of the dwarves - Dwalin, was it? - bellowed from the cramped dining room.

 

"Come and eat, brother, or there'll be nothing left for you! Well, maybe only crumbs.", Kili grinned cheekily as he stuffed a biscuit into his mouth.

 

Fili seemed a little reluctant to leave, but Haedirn gestured to the rowdy bunch eating and laughing as she gently pushed his hand away.

 

"You better join your friends.", Haedirn whispered softly as she pulled her hood over her head and retreated into the darkness.

 

The evning was rather...eventful, to say the least. The dwarves had horrid table manners as they wolfed down food faster than a warg followed with the sloppy ale drinking and a disgusting burping contest. Belches, food and laughter flew around the tables and poor Bilbo looked just about ready to explode in anger, but despite how rude the whole thing seemed, Haedirn couldn't deny that this disgusting behaviour was all rather amusing in some way compared to the prim and proper ways of her kin who were always so refined and elegant in everything they did.

 

 

"Dwarves. No manners whatsoever. But I'll admit, Mithrandir, this is a rather interesting bunch you've summoned.", Haedirn smiled in amusement.

 

"I told you dwarves could be interesting.", Gandalf smiled smugly as he sipped on a small glass of red wine.

 

"Actually you didn't. Remind me again who was the one calling them **_impeccably cultured_**?", Haedirn smirked at the irony.

 

"Oh, all right, Haedirn. Their manners can be brusque and non-existent, but they are quite the merry gathering. And I do have reason to believe that one of their own seems to have his eye on you.", Gandalf gestured not-so-subtly to Fili who kept glancing their way - specifically at Haedirn.

 

"Who? Master Fili?", Haedirn scoffed lightly. "That's impossible, Mithrandir. He's just surprised to see an elf. After all, the Blue Mountains he lives in has no elves at all."

 

"We'll see about that.", Gandalf winked knowingly. "Maybe something good will come out of this. After all, it's not everyday you have the Crown Prince of Erebor interested in you."

 

"Isn't Thorin the Crown Prince of Erebor?", Haedirn raised an eyebrow questioningly.

 

"Yes, he is, but when he becomes King Under The Mountain, Fili is next in line to the throne if Thorin does not have any children.", Gandalf stated matter-of-factly.

 

"Then that means..."

 

"...That Fili and Kili are Thorin's nephews? Indeed.", Gandalf's smile broadened at Haedirn's evident surprise.

 

"Excuse me! That's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!", Bilbo suddenly shouted in panicked tones as the dwarves started tossing his dishes about the house.

 

The sound of rhythmic drumming accompanied by metal clashing drew Haedirn's attention to the dining room where the other dwarves were beating the utensils together and thumping them on the table as they stomped their mud-laden boots on the flooring.

 

 

"And can-- Can you not do that? You'll blunt them!", a rather livid Bilbo gestured to the utensils.

 

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads?", the dwarf with the funny winged hat called Bofur laughed with his companions. "He says we'll blunt the knives."

 

 _"Blunt the knives, bend the forks~"_ , Kili sang, his deep voice ringing out.

 

 _"Smash the bottles and burn the corks~"_ , Fili joined in as he bounced off another piece of coloured crockery off his elbows and towards his brother.

 

 _"Chip the glasses and crack the plates, that's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_ , the dwarves sang loudly as they began to clean up.

 

 

_"Cut the cloth and tread on the fat,_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat,_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor,_

_Splash the wine on every door!"_

 

Ori, the youngest dwarf, staggered to the kitchen with a tall pile of bowls and mugs in his hands past poor Bilbo who was looking rather pale. Haedirn reached out and took three-quarters of the load from the surprised dwarf. She merely smiled kindly at Ori who turned beet red and brought the dishes to Bifur who was scrubbing everything clean.

 

_"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole,_

_When you've finished, if any are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!"_

 

The dwarves laughed and sang merrily as Gandalf merely puffed his pipe in amusement, watching dishes and cups fly everywhere. Haedirn smiled too for this merry dwarf singing really entertained her. Unlike the mellow melodies, elegant harps and delicate flutes of her people, dwarf music was so lively and optimistic. Bofur continued the merry tune on his wooden flute and Oin blew along into a teapot.

Haedirn ducked a low-flying plate that whizzed over her head and barely grazed a flying fork. She sidestepped and bumped into one of the dwarves to find that it was Fili. He gave her a mischievous wink and pulled her down again to avoid a heavy bowl soaring over the spot where her head was mere minutes ago. Haedirn raised an eyebrow and smirked a little at Fili who grinned back and dragged her to the kitchen.

 

 _"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_ , the dwarves finished with a laugh and Bilbo entered the kitchen, expecting to see a disastrous mess of broken crockery and food bits strewn all over his kitchen. So you could imagine his surprise when he found that everything was clean and stacked neatly, the dwarves laughing and chattering as some smoked their pipes and others drank more ale.

 

 

Suddenly there were three heavy thuds on the door and the whole room fell silent until Gandalf announced two words solemnly.

 

"He's here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I've made Fili the love interest here, because why not? Our little golden lion needs some lovin'~ <3
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn proves to the dwarves that she has what it takes to join the Company on their Quest for the Lonely Mountain and gains some newfound respect - even from Thorin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errr... Enjoy, I guess? :P

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way - twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door.", Thorin greeted Gandalf as he stepped in and removed his heavy fur coat.

 

"Mark?", a confused Bilbo said appalled. "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

 

"There is a mark; I put it there myself.", Gandalf stated proudly. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company - Thorin Oakenshield.", the wizard introduced the hobbit to the dwarf.

 

"So this is the hobbit.", Thorin discerned Bilbo with an unimpressed eye. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

 

"Pardon me?"

 

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

 

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant.", Bilbo muttered.

 

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.", Thorin scoffed as he walked to the dining table.

 

The other dwarves also laughed and followed their leader back to the dining table. Bilbo looked a little downcast at this, but Haedirn patted his shoulder in a comforting manner and smiled at him so kindly that he felt a little better knowing that she didn't share in their crude humour. As Thorin quietly ate, the other dwarves pestered him with questions.

 

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?", Balin asked Thorin, everyone's faces expectant for a positive answer.

 

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms.", Thorin nodded, his face still as impassive as ever.

 

As the dwarves murmured joyfully, Haedirn furrowed her eyebrows a little in Thorin's direction as she sat next to Gandalf in the shadows, her hood obscuring her face. "Doesn't he ever smile? It's like his face is set in a permanent scowl.", she thought to herself as she studied the future King's hardened features.

 

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?", Dwalin questioned.

 

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone.", Thorin answered a little sadly as his eyes seemed to soften a little, the dwarves mumbling in disappointment.

 

"You're going on a quest?", Bilbo asked, suddenly intrigued.

 

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light.", Gandalf requested politely.

 

Bilbo scurried away and brought back a single wax candle burning away brightly. Gandalf took out the crumpled map he gave to Thorin from his pocket and spread it out on the table. Illuminated by the candlelight, Bilbo and the others gathered around the map to read it as Gandalf explained the route.

 

 

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak.", Gandalf pointed to a great mountain etched in the middle of the worn out parchment.

 

"The Lonely Mountain.", Bilbo murmured.

 

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time.", Gloin nodded towards his elder brother who was holding a metal trumpet to his ear.

 

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.", Oin recited.

 

"Uh... What beast?", Bilbo paled.

 

"Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age.", Bofur stated nonchalantly. "Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals--"

 

"Yes, I know what a dragon is.", Bilbo interrupted, obviously not wanting to hear any more.

 

"I'm not afraid of him! I'm up for it!", Ori suddenly stood up and declared boldly. "I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron fist right up his jacksie!"

 

Several of the dwarves roared their approval as Dori firmly urged his youngest brother to sit down.

 

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen and not thirteen of the best nor brightest.", Balin reminded them gravely, sending the Company into an insulted uproar.

 

"Hey, who are you calling dim?!"

 

"Watch it!"

 

"No!"

 

"What did he say?!"

 

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters! All of us to the last dwarf!", Fili spoke up loud and proud.

 

"And you forget, we have a wizard and an elf in our company!", Kili piped in. "They will have killed hundreds of dragons in their time!"

 

Suddenly all eyes focused in on them. Haedirn began to feel a little uneasy with all the attention on her, but her face betrayed nothing, unlike Gandalf who became terribly flustered at this sudden outburst. She glanced over at her wizard friend who was struggling for the right words and decided to speak up first.

 

"Master Kili, it would do you well to not simply make assumptions. We have encountered many fire drakes before, yes--"

 

"How many then?", Dori suddenly interrupted.

 

"Uh, what?", Gandalf finally found his voice.

 

"Well, how many dragons have you both killed?", Dori asked again and Gandalf began coughing on his pipe smoke embarrassedly. "Go on, give us a number!"

 

The whole dining room suddenly burst into arguments over how many dragons Gandalf and Haedirn had killed, the noise level rising higher and higher until...

 

" **SHAZARA!!!** ", Thorin rose from his seat and bellowed angrily, all the dwarves immediately quietening down with sheepish expressions plastered on their faces. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we just sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!"

 

At this, the dwarves cheered loudly and Haedirn gazed in awe at how Thorin could rile up his people so powerfully with just mere words of conviction - he truly was a born leader in his own right. They chanted powerfully " **Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!** " as gloved fists were raised high until Balin successfully killed the mood again.

 

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

 

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true.", Gandalf piped up as he fished out an ornately wrought iron key from one of the many pockets hidden in his billowing robes.

 

 

"How came you by this?", Thorin asked as he stared at the key in wonder and Gandalf handed it to him.

 

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now.", Gandalf smiled as the dwarves stared on, speechless with wonder.

 

"If there is a key, there must be a door.", Fili was the first one to find his voice again.

 

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls.", Gandalf gestured to some runes on the map with his pipe.

 

"There's another way in!", Kili exclaimed excitedly.

 

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage, but if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done.", Gandalf nodded with a smile as he began puffing away on his pipe again.

 

"That's why we need a burglar.", Ori stated.

 

"Hm, a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine.", Bilbo piped up brightly.

 

"And are you?", Glion eyed the hobbit curiously.

 

"Am I what?", Bilbo frowned, caught a little off guard.

 

"He said he's an expert! Hey, hey!", Oin shouted as one of the dwarves - was it Bofur? - mischievously poured some water down his trumpet and the others laughed.

 

"M-me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life.", Bilbo protested quickly.

 

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material.", Balin sighed as Bilbo nodded enthusiastically, obviously pleased to find someone in this crazy group who had some cow sense.

 

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves. It's also not a place for young ladies who belong in the home cooking and taking care of the young 'uns.", Dwalin added with smatterings of disagreements and mostly agreements from the dwarves. At that last statement, Haedirn rose from the shadows swiftly and yanked her hood down, her violet eyes blazing furiously in the candlelight.

 

"Excuse me, Master Dwalin, but I beg to differ - I have roamed the woods and lived in it for many moons. I will not stand for such tasteless misogynistic prejudices and I can prove it to the whole lot of you here right now that I am more than capable of joining this Quest.", she snapped fiercely, glaring at the dwarves who stared at her in astonishment.

 

"Oh, you think you can, lass?", Dwalin smirked. "Well then, arm wrestle with me right here, right now."

 

At this, the dwarves paled - Dwalin was one of the strongest dwarves in the group and a natural born warrior. His beefy arms, broad stature and numerous tattoos were evidence enough for them. Not to mention the giant war-hammer he always lugged about too.

 

"Very well.", Haedirn accepted the challenge without missing a beat as she unclasped her cloak and set it aside.

 

The dwarves all cleared the table and crowded close to the walls to witness this battle. A few of them started taking bets on who'd succeed - not surprisingly, everyone betted for Dwalin. It was a clear win after all, seeing Haedirn's slender arm entwine with Dwalin's muscled one.

 

"Is the she-elf crazy?!"

 

"Dwalin will crush her!"

 

"Or break her arm, at best."

 

"Why are we even betting on this?"

 

"It'll be over soon anyway, let's just watch."

 

But they were wrong.

 

When Ori gave the starting signal, the ever-confident Dwalin used only a quarter of his full strength and pushed against Haedirn's arm - but nothing happened! Surprised, Dwalin put in more strength, but Haedirn did not budge. She coolly glared at him calculatedly as he tried to put in more force, Gandalf watching on in amusement. The dwarves and Bilbo were shell-shocked - Dwalin never got stuck in an arm wrestling competition, much less to a girl!

 

"Mahal..."

 

"I'm betting on Haedirn.", Fili suddenly stated, dumping a bag of gold into Gloin's lap.

 

"Me too!", Kili piped up as he tossed another bag of gold into Gloin's hands.

 

"Kili, stop copying me!"

 

"Can I change my bet?"

 

"No, Nori. That's cheating."

 

"Come on, Dwalin! Stop playing around!"

 

"Yes, Master Dwalin, stop playing around.", Haedirn smirked as she rested her chin on her free hand, watching the incredulous dwarf warrior try to slam her arm down on the table to win. "I thought you were the strongest dwarf here. Or are you ready to give up and admit that you were wrong about women?"

 

"That's not fair! You're probably using some Elvish devilry!", Dwalin growled accusingly as he jabbed a thick finger at Haedirn.

 

"Am I? Or are you just a sore loser?", Haedirn suddenly put in a burst of energy and slammed Dwalin's hand down on the wooden table. "Game over.", she smiled innocently at a shell-shocked Dwalin as the rest of the Company were sent into an uproar.

 

"No way!"

 

"How did she do that?!"

 

"C'mon, Nori! Pay up!"

 

"Hey! You took my share of the money!"

 

Dwalin stared gawking at Haedirn who was calmly putting her cloak back on. He just got beaten by a girl - A GIRL! Oh, how his ancestors would laugh at him if they could see him now! His pride had been bruised and his warrior's reputation tarnished, but the more he brewed upon it, the more he realized how wrong he was in saying that girls needed to stay home and attend to family matters only - it was a valuable lesson to him in the end. Approaching the elleth, he extended an outstretched hand to her as the entire room fell silent and stared in wonder.

 

"I apologize, Miss Haedirn, for saying such mindless things. I was a fool to have judged you so quick and I am honored to have lost to you in this battle.", he said humbly.

 

"Apology accepted.", Haedirn smiled gently as she shook Dwalin's hand back.

 

Thorin watched this exchange quietly with a ghost of a smile spreading across his face. This she-elf had guts, he had to give her that much, and strength - maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all to let this stranger into his Company after all... Of course, he still distrusted elves in general, but he did hold this Ranger she-elf with a certain degree of respect now.

 

"In the same way, Master Dwarves, if Gandalf says that Mr. Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. You just need to give him a chance to prove himself just like you've given me.", Haedirn bowed her head and sat down next to Gandalf who smiled in satisfaction.

 

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find a fifteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this.", Gandalf added as he eyed Thorin pointedly.

 

"Very well. We will do it your way.", Thorin gave up on trying to argue.

 

"No, no, no. Please.", Bilbo's protests fell on deaf ears.

 

"Give him the contract.", Thorin said to Balin who fished out a folded parchment from his coat pocket.

 

"Alright, we're off!", Bofur clapped his hands together merrily.

 

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth.", Balin said nonchalantly as Bilbo started to unfold the contract - which was very, very,  **VERY** **LONG** , mind you.

 

"Funeral arrangements?", Bilbo swallowed nervously as he took a few steps back into the hallway to read the entire contract.

 

As Bilbo read the contract, Haedirn noticed Thorin leaning towards Gandalf and whispering lowly to him, her sharp elven ears catching the entire conversation.

 

"I cannot guarantee his safety.", Thorin mumbled.

 

"Understood.", Gandalf nodded gravely.

 

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

 

"Agreed."

 

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one-fifteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair...", Bilbo murmured more to himself than anybody else. "Eh... Present company shall not be liable for injuries afflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations...evisceration...incineration?", the hobbit's eyes were wide at the last three parts of the terms especially.

 

"Oh, aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.", Bofur nodded as he confirmed the grim truth cheerily.

 

"Huh.", Bilbo began to look breathless with fear.

 

"You alright, laddie?", Balin asked as he looked at Bilbo who was now bent over and looking a little nauseated at the thought.

 

"Uh, yeah... Feel a bit faint.", the hobbit breathed out.

 

"Think furnace with wings.", an oblivious Bofur added unhelpfully.

 

"Air... I-I-I need air...", Bilbo wheezed.

 

"I don't think you're helping our hobbit in giving him some peace of mind, Master Bofur.", Haedirn noted.

 

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash.", Bofur smiled brightly as he finished speaking, somehow not seeing the major distress he was feeding Bilbo's already uneasy mind.

 

"Hmmm. Nope.", was all Bilbo said as he straightened and fell onto the floor in a dead faint.

 

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur.", Gandalf grumbled as Haedirn and Fili stepped up to carry an unconscious Bilbo up from the floor.

 

"Is there any assistance I can offer you?", Fili asked Haedirn as he followed close behind her while they brought the burglar to the living room, sitting him down in a big armchair.

 

"Well, if you can find him a blanket and just cover his body, that'll be good.", Haedirn nodded as she disappeared into the kitchen for hot water.

 

Fili nodded and found a blanket from Bilbo's bedroom after going through many doors. When he came back, he found Haedirn pressing a damp cloth to Bilbo's forehead as a cup of steaming tea sat cooling on the side table. He gently covered the hobbit with the blanket and Haedirn nodded in appreciation for his help with the small task.

 

"He'll be fine. Just passed out from the shock.", Haedirn noted as she stood up.

 

"That's good to know.", Fili nodded.

 

They stood there in an awkward silence before Haedirn spoke up softly.

 

"So you're the eldest nephew of Thorin Oakenshield. What prompted you and your brother to join your uncle on this quest?"

 

"Long have we yearned to see the stone halls our ancestors called home. Uncle would tell us glorious tales of Erebor and its riches, of the flourishing trade between us and the city of Dale. There were feasts, laughter, music, gold, fine silks...", Fili's voice trailed off in awe before he turned sorrowful. "Then we would hear the tale of Smaug's destruction and ruin, how so many lives were lost that day, of Lord Girion of Dale and how he tried to bring the beast down with three Black Arrows... If the arrow had found its mark that day, things would have been very different for everyone."

 

Haedirn laid a gentle hand on Fili's drooping shoulder and he looked at her curiously.

 

"You'll reclaim your homeland, Fili. I have faith in you. In all of you. All of you brave men who dare to risk their lives for this perilous journey in an attempt to take back your homeland from the fire drake.", Haedirn nodded and Fili looked at her hand on his shoulder, slowly patting it with a slow smile spreading across his face.

 

"Thank you, Haedirn, for your wonderful words and for joining this quest even though you're of another race.", Fili said quietly.

 

"Everyone deserves a home.", Haedirn murmured more to herself than Fili as her hand slid from his shoulder and her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

 

"Haedirn...", Fili reached out to touch her face, but suddenly Haedirn's face became impassive once more and she drew away quickly as if she had been burnt.

 

"It is late, Master Fili. You should get some rest and prepare for the start of the journey tomorrow.", Haedirn bowed her head and left the living room with a swirl of her cape.

 

Fili watched Haedirn leave, his sad gaze following her until she disappeared around the corner. His heart ached a little as his shoulder burned with the remnants of her lingering touch. Was he in love with Haedirn so fast? Was it possible to fall in love with someone you had just met and barely known for a day?

 

* * *

 

 

The dwarves gathered in the living room with their pipes as they began to hum a slow melancholic tune, the smoke from their pipes curling around their faces and the scent of pipe-weed filled the room. Solemn eyes glanced at each other or at the golden-red crackling flames of the small fire in the fireplace that cast oily, elongated shadows upon the walls. Haedirn watched from a dark corner of the room silently next to Gandalf and noticed Bilbo sitting in the doorway of his bedroom, listening to the somber tune that Thorin began to sing...

 

_"Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold"_

 

Thorin's baritone voice echoed throughout the small room, sending shivers up Haedirn's spine at the haunting melody. Then the other dwarves began to join in...

 

_"The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light..."_

 

Haedirn's eyes began to feel strangely heavy and when she began to nod off, only then did she realize how exhausted she actually was even though she had gone for many a night without sleeping at all. As she leaned against the wall and drifted off into a much-needed slumber, she was barely aware of a warm fur coat being draped over her upper body carefully and a coarsely gloved hand caressing her cheek gently...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing X3
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	5. No Turning Back Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there." - Gandalf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the journey has finally begun! :D  
> I'll be adding in non-canonical happenings of the days in between the quest and so forth :3  
> As always, hope you enjoy this new chapter! ^_^
> 
> A/N: All characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, all pictures belong to the rightful owners while the gifs and Haedirn belongs to me.  
> P.S.: All Elvish will be in italics and all Khuzdul will be bolded.

Haedirn awoke to the sound of scuffling and murmuring. Sitting up straight in a flash, she saw that the dwarves were hurrying about with weapons and blankets, stuffing them into large leather pouches. Turning to her left, she saw Gandalf approach her with her weapons.

 

"We're leaving.", Gandalf nodded as Haedirn took her weapons.

 

"What about Bilbo?", she asked.

 

"Oh, he'll catch up eventually. Let him rest a little while more.", Gandalf smiled knowingly and Haedirn said no more as she began to pack up for the long journey ahead of her.

 

When everyone had gotten their supplies and made sure that Bilbo's house was spotless, they hustled outside and loaded their supplies onto their ponies. Gandalf mounted his horse and Haedirn stood in the middle of the dark path when Fili called her.

 

"Haedirn, would you like to sit with me on my pony? It's big enough for us both.", he offered kindly.

 

"No thanks. Tinnuroch will be here soon to help me.", Haedirn shook her head.

 

"Tinnuroch? Who's that?", Kili asked.

 

Right on cue, a beautiful stallion as black as night with a long flowing mane that glittered like starlight galloped down the path and came to a halt in front of Haedirn, nickering softly as it allowed her to pat its warm muzzle gently.

 

 

"This is Tinnuroch, my loyal lifelong companion. He has seen me through many dangers and journeys. He was gifted to me when I was only 500 years old.", Haedirn whispered lovingly as she pressed her forehead to his muzzle. Tinnuroch whinnied softly as he lightly nibbled on Haedirn's hair, the elleth giggling softly as she fondly patted his strong neck before she gracefully mounted Tinnuroch.

 

"Lass, don'tcha think you should put a saddle on him or something?", Bofur asked as he approached the pair with a leather saddle and a rope bridle, but Tinnuroch shied away and snorted in the dwarf's face as if he was insulted by the very thought of having those things being put on him.

 

"Tinnuroch is a very proud and free spirit. He does not like being held back by any means.", Haedirn chuckled as Tinnuroch swivelled his head petulantly.

 

"He's beautiful~", Ori gawked. "Miss Haedirn, would it be okay if I drew a picture of your horse one day?"

 

"I'm sure Tinnuroch has no objections with it.", Haedirn smiled when Tinnuroch neighed his agreement.

 

"Quit dawdling and gaping like fishes over a simple horse. It's not like you've never seen one before.", Thorin barked as he mounted his pony and dug the heel of his boot into its side, getting it to trot off down the path with Balin and Dwalin riding behind him.

 

The Company quickly mounted their ponies and loaded the last two ponies with extra supplies before they set off down the path. Gandalf trotted upfront next to Thorin while Haedirn fell back just a few ponies and found herself riding next to Fili and Kili who tried to strike up a friendly conversation with her.

 

"So what's your story, Haedirn?", Fili asked.

 

"Does it matter?", Haedirn raised an eyebrow.

 

"Well, since you're a part of the Company now, we might as well get to know one another better!", Kili grinned, bouncing about in his saddle.

 

"I have no story.", Haedirn looked down as she absentmindedly stroked Tinnuroch's hair. "It is of no consequence."

 

"Oh, please do share! We'd love to hear more about you!", Nori joined in.

 

"Everyone has a story whether it's exciting or not.", Dori nodded in agreement.

 

"C'mon, lass, don't keep the lads waiting!", Gloin chuckled.

 

Tinnuroch reared and neighed fiercely at the dwarves as if scolding them for pestering his companion. The ponies whinnied in surprise and the dwarves were stunned by the horse's behaviour as they tried to calm their ponies down. Haedirn gasped in surprise as she was almost thrown off at the sudden movement and she tried to calm her stallion down, grabbing tightly onto Tinnuroch's silvery mane to avoid being thrown off.

 

" _Tampa, Tinnuroch! Tampa._ ", Haedirn soothed a snorting Tinnuroch, stroking his neck gently. " _Mara seldo, Tinnuroch. Mara seldo._ "

 

"What's going on back there?", Thorin glanced behind his shoulder.

 

"Nothing, Thorin. Everything's all right.", Oin shook his head.

 

Fili looked slightly guilty and made his pony trot up next to Haedirn as he glanced at her face, but she just stared off into the distance, her face void of any emotions.

 

"Look, Haedirn, if we had been too pushy, I apologize--"

 

"You apologize too much, Fili. Just don't.", Haedirn didn't turn to face the dwarf prince as she urged her horse on forward, leaving Fili behind.

 

* * *

 

It was late into the morning when they were just reaching the borders of the Shire when a familiar voice shouted right behind them.

 

"Wait! Wait!"

 

Everyone stopped their ponies in surprise and they all turned to see Bilbo running after them as fast as he could down the path with a large backpack bouncing against his spine painfully as he held the contract Balin gave him, its pages fluttering in the breeze.

 

 

"Bilbo!", Haedirn truly was surprised to see the hobbit dashing after them at such an incredible speed.

 

"I signed it!", Bilbo held the contract out to Balin triumphantly.

 

Balin took a pocket-glass out and began reading through the contract to make sure everything was in order. Haedirn trotted up to Bilbo and smiled.

 

"You came..."

 

"I wouldn't miss an adventure like this for the world.", the hobbit admitted with a sheepish smile.

 

"Everything appears to be in order.", Balin smiled at Bilbo kindly. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.", he announced proudly as the dwarves cheered happily for their newest and final company member, but Thorin didn't look too impressed.

 

"Give him a pony.", he ordered gruffly as he urged his pony on.

 

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I'm sure I can keep up on foot.", Bilbo tried to decline the offer. "I-I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once--WAGH!", the hobbit screeched in surprise as Fili and Kili flanked his sides and dumped him onto one of the spare ponies, much to his chagrin and the amusement of the others.

Haedirn bit back an amused smile as she noticed poor Bilbo sitting rigidly on his pony, looking rather terrified as it neighed and tossed his head. Maybe the saddle was uncomfortable or he was scared of ponies since this was his first time riding one - he didn't seem to be that type of hobbit to ride a pony even for fun. She heard the faint jingling of coins and saw some of the dwarves passing each other small purses of gold - they must've been betting on whether Bilbo would show up or not.

 

"What did you think?", she heard Bilbo ask Gandalf; he must have found out what they were betting on.

 

A small purse of gold suddenly whizzed past Haedirn's ear and landed in Gandalf's palm who pocketed it into his bag.

 

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second.", he chuckled as he looked at the hobbit.

 

"Really, Mithrandir? Of all the childish things you could do...", Haedirn rolled her eyes.

 

Suddenly Bilbo let out an almighty sneeze and sniffed.

 

"Ohh... All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction.", he searched his pockets for a handkerchief, but couldn't find one and looked up in shock. "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around!", he shouted and the company stopped in confusion as they asked what was the problem.

 

"What on earth is the matter?", Gandalf inquired.

 

"I forgot my handkerchief.", Bilbo stated plainly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world to ask.

 

"Here! Use this!", there was a ripping noise as Bofur tore off a piece of his coarse clothing and tossed it backwards to Bilbo, much to the hobbit's disgust as the dwarves roared with laughter and continued on their way.

 

"Move on.", Thorin commanded.

 

"You will have to do without pocket handkerchiefs, and a great many other things, before we reach our journey's end, Bilbo Baggins. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you. The world is ahead.", Gandalf told Bilbo.

 

With that, the Company finally set out into the great big world on their journey to Erebor. For months, they travelled across plains, over hills, through valleys, crossed rivers... Haedirn began to feel comfortable around the dwarves and got to know them better; likewise, they began to open up to her more and although she didn't tell them of her life, they found her to be very likeable indeed.

With Dwalin, Haedirn sparred with him when they stopped for a rest or to make camp. He taught her how to use a war-hammer since she was just as strong as him, even letting her hold his precious hammer! Normally he'd never let anyone near his favourite weapon, but he made an exception just this once.

With Balin, he was like a grandfather to Haedirn - he would give her advice or tell her the most entertaining stories. Sometimes he hinted the strangest things, but Haedirn had no idea what he was getting at even though he mentioned something about "a certain Dwarf-prince of ours"...

Ori was a sweetheart, showing Haedirn his drawings and told her that he would compile his recordings together of the whole quest and make a book that their people would read for generations to come. Haedirn promised that she would read his works when he did that, making the youngest dwarf turn a pleasant shade of rose red. As thanks, he shyly handed her a magnificent sketch he drew of Tinnuroch during the journey and Haedirn granted him a small peck on top of his frizzy orange locks.

 

 

Nori and Kili became her pranking partners-in-crime where they had the most glorious time either pouring water into Oin's trumpet, stealing purses of gold right out from underneath Gloin's nose, messing with Bofur's braids or planting spiders into the Company's bedrolls. Once Nori and Kili pranked Haedirn during one of her night watches by pretending that they were a pair of Orcs and almost got stabbed for it, they found themselves hanging atop the highest branch of a tree by their underwear the next morning - it taught them both that Haedirn could be pretty dangerous when she wanted to be and pulled no more pranks on her since then.

With Dori and Bombur, they spoke of their races' food - Elves normally ate greens as it was their staple diet, but they did eat meat too during special occasions. Dwarves loved meat and rarely ate greens, but they did enjoy some good ale. Dori was more into wines and teas, so Haedirn promised to gift Dori with a bottle of Dorwinion wine one day, but warned him to drink it in small quantities as it overpowered even elves who boasted the highest levels of alcohol tolerance in all of Middle-Earth.

Bofur was hilarious and made her laugh whether it was with jokes or music; he was the merrymaker of the company and he taught Haedirn some Dwarvish tunes which she enjoyed listening to. He asked her to play an Elvish tune for him, but she declined, claiming that she was no good with an instrument.

She didn't understand Bifur's Khuzdul accompanied with his gestures of Iglishmêk, but he did show her all the little wooden toys he carved during the quest.

 

  

 

Bilbo was the kindest and most gentle soul Haedirn had ever met - the hobbit talked about the Shire and Haedirn listened as Bilbo spoke fondly of his home. Living in the Shire was so comfortable and she admired how he was willing to step outside of his comfort zone to help the dwarves reclaim Erebor.

As for Fili, she found that he was inexplicably sweet towards her - he was always there if she needed something, talked to her about whatever they felt like talking about and helped her even when it was sometimes unnecessary. Kili often said to Haedirn that " _ **Fili was in love with her - call it love at first sight, sister-in-law**_" with a cheeky wink to which Haedirn normally threatened to dump worms in his food the next time they stopped for camp - a threat that never did come to fruition, but it made Kili a bit paranoid whenever Haedirn handed his bowl of stew to him.  
But as they journeyed on and the she-elf began to become increasingly aware of the dwarf prince's lingering stares on her before he turned away, she began to think that maybe, _just maybe_ Kili was right after all about his older brother...

 

 

 

Thorin got under her skin a lot; his seemingly cold and uncaring attitude infuriated her. As much as she liked to clobber the would-be king over the head and give him an earful or two, she couldn't - her honour was at risk here and she would not go back against her word of not harming the King Under The Mountain no matter how tempting yelling at him or smacking him across the face was. Her itching palm would just have to wait and be patient...

 

* * *

 

Haedirn was walking around and keeping watch one night as most of the dwarves slept with Fili, Kili and Gandalf being the only ones awake with her. They sat around a small bonfire and smoked their pipes quietly, while Gandalf sat some distance away, smoking his pipe as well and keeping watch on the trail behind them. All the dwarves were sleeping peacefully and the she-elf noticed little moths hovering above Bombur's face; as he inhaled, they were sucked in like a vortex before they were expelled when he exhaled - she made a disgusted face. Out of the corner of her eye, she pretended not to notice as Bilbo got up from his sleeping position and crept over to his pony whom he so fondly named Myrtle, handing her a juicy red apple as a snack as he gently stroked her muzzle.

Suddenly there was an awful shriek that pierced the night, sending shivers down Haedirn's spine. She knew that scream; it haunted her every waking hours as the unforgettable images of her dead parents flashed before her eyes - orcs. Bilbo seemed to have heard them too because his eyes became wide with worry and he hurried over to the two princes.

 

"What was that?", he asked timidly.

 

"Orcs.", Kili replied simply.

 

"Orcs?", Bilbo gulped as another shriek pierced the otherwise silent night, startling Thorin awake at the very word.

 

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them.", Fili said as he smoked his pipe solemnly.

 

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood.", Kili finished grimly.

 

As Bilbo looked away in fright, the two brothers glanced at each other before they started chuckling amongst themselves when Thorin strode up angrily.

 

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?", Thorin snapped harshly at his two nephews who were now looking away downcast.

 

"We didn't mean anything by it...", Kili muttered sullenly as he poked at the fire.

 

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world.", Thorin spat as he walked to the edge of the cliff and stared off into the distance, leaving his nephews hurt.

 

Haedirn saw the moon illuminate his features and noticed pain flash upon Thorin's regal features as his eyes softened at a visibly raw memory.

 

 

As Balin approached the brothers and Bilbo, Haedirn quietly strode up to Thorin and looked at him calmly, planting herself down on the grass. He glanced back down at her and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"What?", he said gruffly.

 

"You hurt your nephews' feelings.", Haedirn stated plainly as Thorin glanced back at the four figures sitting by the fire.

 

"They should know better than to make a joke about orcs attacking us.", the would-be king countered.

 

"...This is about your grandfather and father, right?", Haedirn asked softly and smiled bitterly when Thorin looked at her, surprised that someone else other than the dwarves knew his story. "Thror was killed by Azog, wasn't he? During the Battle of Azanulbizar and then your father vanished without a trace."

 

Thorin sat down in front of Haedirn and grunted in confirmation. She gently took his hands - something she'd never thought she'd ever do in her lifetime - and he stared at her with obvious surprise. He saw her eyes become glassy with unshed tears and she smiled weakly.

 

"I too have lost my loved ones to orcs as I mentioned before in Bree.", she whispered.

 

"Haedirn, I--"

 

"Maybe if you share your emotional burden with me, it'll ease your mind.", Haedirn clasped Thorin's hands together in hers. "Do I have your permission?"

 

Thorin stared at Haedirn with confusion swimming in his eyes before he hesitantly nodded and before he knew it, a powerful shock of electricity surged through his mind and he jerked a little, but the she-elf's hands held him firmly and he felt himself falling down into darkness before a bright light engulfed him...

 

_**~~~~~** _

_Haedirn found herself surrounded by orcs. Battle cries of the dwarves, the orcs' spitting and screeching, the clash of blades... She was in the Battle for Moria, the terrible day Thorin lost both his father and grandfather._

 

_ _

 

_Haedirn saw the entire battle through Thorin's eyes - there was so much death, so much ruin... She saw Thorin's father Thrain fighting many orcs as Thorin's grandfather Thror held his own too until she saw a massive pale Orc covered in numerous scars from his face to his body swinging about a deadly mace._

 

_ _

 

_"Azog the Defiler.", she heard Thorin's voice rumble in her mind._

 

_She barely got a glimpse of King Thror battling Azog as Thorin was pulled back into the fight. His sword cut through many orc bodies, black blood spraying everywhere, as he defended himself when a terrible roar rang across the battlefield. Azog held the head of King Thror up high, his wicked eyes gleaming triumphantly, before he tossed the head towards Thorin where it rolled towards his boots and stopped._

 

_ _

 

_" **NOOOOOOO!!!** ", Thorin's anguished bellow sliced through the very depths of Haedirn's soul like a two-edged knife._

 

_As he rushed forward, his father Thrain was instantly by his side and stopped him from running towards Azog, shielding him protectively with his arm._

 

_"Father--!"_

 

_"Stay back!", Thrain yelled at his son fiercely._

 

_"No, I will fight with you!", Thorin protested._

 

_"Azog means to kill us all! One by one, he will destroy the line of Durin! But by my life, he shall not take my son!", Thrain vowed. "You will stay here!", he commanded one last time before he charged into the orcs' ranks with his bodyguard and Thorin lost sight of him._

 

_" **FATHER!** ", Thorin called out desperately._

 

_Thorin bravely charged towards Azog, sword raised high and eyes blazing determinedly, with a loud battle cry. The powerful Gundabad orc knocked his shield right out of his hands with the mace and then his sword, sending Thorin tumbling down an embankment before coming to a stop on the ground. Azog leapt overhead him and raised his arm, his mace poised to bring down a deadly blow, when Thorin grabbed an oaken branch lying nearby and rolled out of the way in time. The mace came crashing down upon him for a second time, but the oaken branch blocked the deadly blow. As Azog swung his mace one more time, Thorin managed to grab a nearby sword from a fallen warrior and cleanly slice off the orc's left arm - his mace arm - from below the elbow. The pale Orc howled in agony as he clutched the stump of his arm, black blood spurting from the open wound._

_A struggling Azog was pulled back by his warriors and they disappeared into the depths of Moria, orcs starting to retreat as well. Thorin ferociously roared " **Du Bekâr!** **Du Bekâr!** ", rallying the fleeing dwarves and they charged back valiantly at the remaining Orcs, successfully driving them out of Moria. But when the battle was over, Haedirn could see through Thorin's eyes the amount of devastation this battle had claimed - countless bodies of the brave dwarves littered the battlefield, the corpses of orcs being piled and burnt. A handful of dwarves searched the dead for their comrades, lamenting greatly over their losses...  
_

**_~~~~~_ **

 

Thorin was shaking visibly from reliving the horrible experience in his mind, but he heard Haedirn's voice whisper gently like a fleeting breeze in his mind.

 

" _Thorin, lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan galad, Aran Thorin._ "

 

His eyes snapped open to see Haedirn staring back at him, her violet eyes glistening with tears as two shining tear trails cut her cheeks, as she offered him a weak smile.

 

"You have suffered greatly, Thorin. The horrors of war are not so easily forgotten, but don't carry past losses even though they hurt; you already have a heavy enough burden of reclaiming your homeland.", Haedirn whispered as she let go of Thorin's hands.

 

"Haedirn..."

 

Clearing her throat awkwardly, she quickly stood up and hastily wiped her eyes dry, her face becoming impassive once more. Thorin turned to look at his Company who were all now wide awake and standing, gazing at him with awestruck expressions - these men respected him and treated him like a king; they were truly better than any army from the Iron Hills Thorin could have asked for. As he walked towards the fire, Bilbo asked softly.

 

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?"

 

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.", Thorin said grimly.

 

Fili turned his attention to Haedirn who was staring out into the distance with sad eyes. He slowly approached and took her hand; she seemed to snap out of her reverie and she glanced down at the eldest dwarf prince.

 

"You're hurting inside too, aren't you?", Fili asked gently.

 

"No, I'm fine.", Haedirn lied, hoping he didn't hear her voice waver ever so slightly.

 

" **Thutrel** , please... Tell me what troubles you so.", Fili whispered softly as he grasped her hand tightly in his and stared at her sorrowfully.

 

"...I don't know what that means.", Haedirn shook her head as she looked away, not wanting Fili to see her red-rimmed eyes.

 

"In my people's language, it means 'star of my stars'.", Fili smiled gently as he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, his warm lips leaving a pleasant tingle in its wake and his moustache lightly tickled her skin.

 

Haedirn looked at Fili, surprised that he would use the secret language of his people to call her endearingly. Perhaps he really did love her - she could see how his eyes sparkled with such awe and longing for her...

She knelt down on the grass and Fili followed suit, gently cupping her cheek. He noticed her red eyes and grew concerned for Haedirn, both of his hands coming up to cup her cheek as she glanced away as if ashamed that he could see her like this - so emotionally vulnerable and broken.

 

" **Thutrel..** **.** ", Fili whispered once more as he pressed his forehead against Haedirn's - when had she been leaning against Fili's shoulder?

 

"...Do you truly wish to experience my pain?", Haedirn whispered brokenly as she closed her eyes to stop her tears.

 

Fili merely nodded in response and held her slightly trembling hands tightly. Haedirn closed her eyes and Fili felt what Thorin had felt - a powerful shock of electricity surged through his mind and he jerked a little in surprise, but he held Haedirn's hands tightly as he felt himself falling down into darkness before a bright light engulfed him too...

 

**_~~~~~_ **

_Through Haedirn's eyes, Fili saw a beautiful she-elf with curly hair as black as raven feathers and gentle sky blue eyes wearing a snow white gown. She smiled as she reached for Haedirn and cooed over her softly, tickling her tiny nose. Just then, a male elf with smooth hair that shone like pure sunlight and piercing jade green eyes clad in golden robes approach them and fondly kiss the woman before he carried Haedirn with a happy smile. He presented her with a tiny bow and quiver which made Haedirn squeal with joy as she took it and embraced her father who smiled as he strapped it onto her back._

 

_"They must be Haedirn's parents...", Fili thought as he gazed at them in wonder._

 

 

_Nearby, a pair of bay horses were drinking from a nearby stream as other elves sat in caravans chatting and laughing. Haedirn's father set Haedirn down on the ground and she giggled as she chased after a brilliant blue butterfly._

 

_"Arveldir, is it wise to let our daughter run off so?", her mother looked worried as she made a move to follow after the baby._

 

_"Lelya, meleth nîn, fret not - Haedirn is a brilliant little child. She'll know how to find her way back to us.", Arveldir smiled calmly as he hugged his wife from behind._

 

_"I know, but I just worry for our precious little girl...", Lelya leaned her head against Arveldir's chest and sighed softly._

 

_Suddenly there was a horrible growling and a band of thirty orcs burst into the clearing and attacked the small group without warning. Women screamed and fled for their lives, children bawled for their parents hysterically, horses reared up as they whinnied fearfully and men hastily withdrew their swords to fight back against the bloodthirsty creatures._

 

_"Nana! Ada!", Haedirn screamed hysterically, petrified with fear as an ugly orc raised its curved blade and charged at her, its drool dribbling down its chin as the rank stench of death filled her sensitive nostrils._

 

_Suddenly Haedirn's father swooped in and decapitated the orc, its foul black blood spraying all over the ground as its grotesque head rolled away from its equally grotesque body. Arveldir scooped Haedirn into his strong arms protectively and kept any incoming orcs at bay with his long shining blade._

 

_"Arveldir! Haedirn!", Haedirn heard her mother desperately call out to them._

 

_"Lelya!", Arveldir swiftly cut down more orcs as he made his way towards his wife. "Take Haedirn and flee! You both must get far away from here!", he shouted as he handed Haedirn to his wife._

 

_"No! I'm not leaving you, Arveldir!", Lelya stubbornly shook her head as she cradled Haedirn close to her bosom._

 

_"Don't argue with me now, Lelya! We will see each other again soon, I promise! Now go!", Arveldir untied a nearby horse and urged Lelya to mount it._

 

_With a heavy heart, Lelya reluctantly mounted the frightened horse as she protectively shielded Haedirn. The horse needed no other urging as it sped away into the woods with a frightened neigh. Haedirn's large frightened eyes scanned the destruction before her and saw that many were dead - orcs, horses, men, women and children alike. Caravans burned, black and crimson blood alike watered the ground, Morgul arrows protruded from lifeless bodies and Elvish blades laid broken and stained with orc blood._

 

_"AAH!"_

 

_Haedirn's blood ran cold and her mother turned around to see the sight of her husband on his knees, scarlet blood pouring from his pale lips, with a Morgul shaft embedded deep in his chest. His eyes were wide with disbelief and he turned his head to see his daughter and wife staring at him in horror._

 

_"ARVELDIR!", Lelya sobbed._

 

_Haedirn was only half a century old, but she never forgot the way her father glanced at them for the last time. His bloodied lips moved in a silent prayer to the Valar for his family before an orc mercilessly cut him down from behind. She watched as her father fell forward, his brilliant green eyes devoid of any more life, and laid there limply on the ground with his blood pooling around him slowly._

 

_"ADA!", Haedirn screamed hysterically as her mother forced herself to turn away and kick the horse forward, her father's lifeless body getting further away from them._

 

_Haedirn clung onto her mother tightly as the horse raced through the forest, the sound of growling orcs and snorting wargs chasing them relentlessly. Lelya urged the horse on faster and when they had lost the orcs only temporarily, Lelya looked at her daughter with tear-filled eyes and pressed a kiss to Haedirn's forehead._

 

_"Haedirn, you have to be strong now that Ada and Nana cannot protect you any more. Remember that we will always love you, Haedirn.", Lelya cried softly with a bittersweet smile and hid her daughter in the hollow of an old great tree._

 

_"Nana, no! Don't leave me!", Haedirn pleaded as she held onto her mother's hand for the last time._

 

_"Farewell, my little starlight.", Lelya smiled valiantly through her tears and fled into the woods just as the orcs burst through the trees and pursued her._

 

_Haedirn watched with terror as the orcs chased her mother a few leagues away before a warg ambushed her ride, throwing her off her horse. Lelya attempted to run away, but two orcs cornered her and one seized her roughly by her hair before the other plunged a crude blade into her belly - her mother's awful screams of agony rang through the forest and shattered Haedirn's heart. The same orc smiled cruelly as he pulled out the blade with a slick sound and finished her off with a violent stab to her throat, Lelya's cries instantly silenced..._

**_~~~~~_ **

 

Fili's eyes snapped open instantly as he returned to reality. Haedirn gazed back at him with tears streaming down her face and he pulled her into a strong embrace as the she-elf finally began to sob openly for the first time in twenty centuries. She clutched onto the dwarf prince desperately as hot tears just continued to flow down her face and stain his tunic, but he didn't mind at all - Haedirn had lost so much...

 

"Oh, **Thutrel** , I'm so sorry...", Fili whispered softly as he lightly kissed the top of Haedirn's head.

 

"I-I miss them...s-so...m-much...", Haedirn half-gasped, half-sobbed for air as she tried to stop the onslaught of tears.

 

"If I could take away your pain, Haedirn, I'd give my life for it.", Fili said honestly as he intertwined their hands.

 

Haedirn glanced up at Fili who gently pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, pure and simple. She was so surprised that she stopped crying for a moment as a new warmth bloomed in her chest and she felt her stomach flutter as if there were a thousand butterflies inside of her. Did she love Fili? Was it possible for her to find love after all this time?

Thorin watched the scene from far away, his heart clenching as he saw how his eldest nephew interacted with the Ranger. He could tell that Fili had already fallen in love with the she-elf - and he had fallen hard. He knew that this love between dwarves and elves was taboo, but who could stop love? He wanted Fili to be happy, but not with an elf because this forbidden love would hurt them both in the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tinnuroch - Haedirn's horse; his name means Early Night or Starry Twilight Horse.  
> "Tampa" - "Stop"  
> "Mara seldo" - "Good boy"  
> Iglishmêk - the sign language of the dwarves  
> "Thorin, lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan galad, Aran Thorin." - "Thorin, hear my voice. Come back to the light, King Thorin."  
> "Thutrel" - "star of my stars" (Dwarvish)  
> Arveldir - Haedirn's father; his name means Royal Friend in Sindarin (male)  
> Lelya - Haedirn's mother; her name means Delicate/Slender/Lovely in Quenya
> 
> Names generated from: http://www.realelvish.net/quenya_names.php & http://elf.namegeneratorfun.com/
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	6. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn realizes that she is slowly falling in love with the dwarf. Thorin's stubbornness drives both Gandalf and Haedirn crazy which results in the wizard storming off somewhere while the elf takes out her anger through training, resulting in Fili having to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, enjoy :)  
> Feedback and the optional kudos are much appreciated ^_^

It had been a week since Haedirn shared her painful memory with Fili and the dwarf prince had not stopped worrying over her. But the elleth could not face him so easily now because every time she did, her hands would subconsciously touch her lips and her face would flush with a pleasantly unfamiliar warmth - Fili had taken her first kiss. And to top it off, their interactions were not going unnoticed by the ever-watchful Thorin - by Ilúvatar, even the Company began to notice it! Why was she acting like some lovestruck elleth-- No. No, no, no, it couldn't be! She couldn't be in love with Fili! ...Could she?

An angry rumble of thunder overhead instantly brought Haedirn back to reality - the Company were still travelling through the now muddy forest in a heavy rainstorm; everyone was soaked down to the bone and they looked cold and miserable, especially Bilbo - the hobbit was shivering violently and his coat was thoroughly soaked through with rainwater.

 

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?", Dori shouted from somewhere behind Haedirn.

 

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.", Gandalf replied simply, rainwater collecting in the brim of his hat.

 

"Are there any?", Bilbo asked suddenly.  


 

"What?"

 

"Other wizards?"

 

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names...", Gandalf mumbled that last part more to himself than anyone else in particular.

 

"And who is the fifth?"

 

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown."

 

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?", Bilbo asked hesitantly.

 

"I think he's a very great wizard in his own way.", Gandalf looked slightly offended. "He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East - and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

 

Haedirn pulled her hood further over her head, most of her hair already damp and clinging uncomfortably to her face. A gloved hand kindly brushed her stringy hair away, tucking them behind her ear, and the elleth found the dwarf prince riding by her side.

 

"You okay there, lass?", Fili asked softly.

 

Haedirn felt her face burn up and nodded quickly, not trusting her voice to respond properly.

 

"Haedirn...  **Thutrel** , please talk to me. Say something, anything at all.", Fili looked at her pleadingly as he reached out and held her cold hand in his own warm one.

 

Haedirn stared at their joined hands blankly, a tingling warmth coursing through her palm from the contact. Her heart was pumping fast in her throat and the burning sensation in her cheeks did not help the situation at all - since when had she become so utterly tongue-tied around the dwarf prince? Was she really in love with him in such a short amount of time? By Eru Ilúvatar, she hated it when she had no control over this wild and new emotion welling up inside of her! What was happening to her?!

 

"...Why did you kiss me that night?", Haedirn asked quietly. "I'm nobody important; I'm just a Ranger, a she-elf."

 

"You're important to me and I don't care who you are or where you've come from.  **Men lananubukhs menu.** ", Fili said without hesitation or mirth in his voice as he stared straight at Haedirn, his own sea blue eyes seeming to pierce deep into the very depths of her soul, searching fervently for an answer.

 

"...I don't know what that means...", Haedirn whispered weakly, her cheeks dusting with a brilliant shade of red, as she looked down at Tinnuroch's soaked mane, hoping that Fili wouldn't hear her actually shy tone.

 

"I think you do.", Fili smiled knowingly as he brought Haedirn's hand to his wet lips and pressed a light kiss on the back of her hand.

 

Haedirn didn't want to admit it, but Fili was right - she could guess what he meant. And it was driving her heart aflutter with crazy feelings of a new kind. She turned to look at Fili with wide eyes, her cheeks absolutely red, and Fili smiled warmly as he reached forward to touch Haedirn's face. His hand cupped her cheek and she subconsciously found herself leaning into his gentle touch. They said nothing, but for Fili, being close to the one he fell in love with was more than enough...for now - he would wait for Haedirn's answer and he could only hope that she loved him back too. Haedirn, on the other hand, was having an inner conflict - she knew that this love between a mere elf Ranger who lived forever and a dwarven prince of Durin who probably only had a hundred years or so to live could never be together, but her heart was practically screaming at her to admit that she had fallen for this golden-haired lion of a prince. But it was too soon... She needed more time to think this over...

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearing twilight when the Company came to stop for the night near an abandoned farmhouse in ruins. A stone fireplace was one of the only things still intact as broken board walls leaned unsteadily against each others with ripped cloths hanging from the rafters in dirty, tattered shreds. Everyone dismounted their rides and began setting up camp. Haedirn dismounted Tinnuroch and left him near the other ponies as she helped the dwarves to set up camp for tonight before she walked close to Gandalf as he observed the ruins with an unsettled look on his face.

 

""We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them.", Thorin ordered his nephews.

 

"A farmer and his family used to live here...", the wizard mumbled to himself.

 

"Oin, Gloin.", Thorin called.

 

"Aye?", Gloin responded.

 

"Get a fire going."

 

"Right you are.", Gloin nodded as he and his brother gathered the supplies to build a fire.

 

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley.", Gandalf stated suddenly as he turned to face Thorin whose face suddenly turned hard with hate.

 

"I have told you already - I will not go near that place.", Thorin growled.

 

"Why not?", Haedirn asked with a frown. "My kin could help us."

 

"We could get food, rest, advice.", Gandalf added with a nod of agreement. "Haedirn could help in communicating with her kin. This is one of the reasons why she's part of the Company. And we have a map that we cannot read - Lord Elrond could help us."

 

"I do not need their advice or their help.", Thorin spat nastily. "A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and my father.", he snarled, but Haedirn stayed silent even though she was boiling over with anger inside.

 

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past.", Gandalf argued hotly.

 

"I did not know they were yours to keep.", Thorin shot back.

 

Gandalf huffed and stormed off angrily. Haedirn just stood there with a frown and glared back at Thorin.

 

"If you want to speak hurtful words about someone else's kin, you better tell someone of that kin to move away.", Haedirn growled at Thorin and whirled away, following behind Gandalf swiftly as the would-be King's angry eyes softened a little and became sad, even a little remorseful.

 

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?", Bilbo asked as he glanced up at Gandalf's and Haedirn's angry faces. "Haedirn? What's wrong?"

 

"Haedirn, stay here with the Company.", Gandalf grumbled as he trudged off into the distance. "I'm going to seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

 

"And what about me?! I'm about to rip something apart with my bare hands if I don't get some distance away from that dwarf!", Haedirn snapped as she grabbed her weapons and stormed off into the trees.

 

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry.", Haedirn heard Thorin mutter from a distance.

 

"Will they come back?", she barely heard Bilbo asked Balin who looked unsure as he felt.

 

Haedirn stormed into the trees where she notched an arrow into her bow and began firing at a random tree angrily, not noticing that Fili had followed her. He was worried when she stormed past him and Kili while they were tending to the ponies.

Fili watched silently as Haedirn took out her anger on the poor tree, firing arrow after arrow into its bark before she whipped out her knives, slashing and stabbing the ruined bark. She shouted curses in Elvish as she threw her knives aside and started to punch the bark - that was when Fili decided that it was enough before she hurt herself.

 

" **Thutrel!** That's enough! Calm down!", Fili shouted in shock as he hugged Haedirn from behind tightly.

 

"Leave me be!", Haedirn snapped as she tried to shake Fili off her, but he held on and persisted.

 

"What's wrong, Haedirn? Please tell me and let me help you!", Fili shouted.

 

Haedirn leaned against the tree on her arms and sighed heavily, most of her anger dissipating with that single breath. She leaned against the tree and let Fili hug her, rubbing her back gently. Haedirn looked at Fili with a small, bitter smile and he gazed back at her with concern as he gently swiped her cheek with his thumb.

 

"Your uncle is a stubborn old goat, that's what's wrong.", Haedirn let out a harsh bark of mirthless laughter.

 

"I know.", was all Fili said as he helped to collect her arrows back.

 

Haedirn sighed deeply as she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Fili sat down next to her and handed her all of her weapons which she nodded in appreciation as she took them back.

 

"How does your uncle hate my kin so much and yet he tolerates me?", Haedirn asked softly as she brought her legs up to her chest.

 

"I don't know. Even I don't understand my uncle at most times.", Fili chuckled softly as he held Haedirn's hand in his.

 

"...You like holding my hand, don't you?", Haedirn's lips twitched ever so slightly upwards.

 

"Of course I do.", Fili nodded.

 

"But we're not together."

 

"It'd be a dream come true for me if we were."

 

Haedirn looked away, but just let Fili hold her hand tighter as he laced their fingers together, his thumb rubbing a comforting patch onto her skin. His hand was calloused, but warm, so she didn't mind. Oddly enough, their hands seemed to fit perfectly well in a strange way.

 

"I'm no princess or damsel in distress, Master Dwarf, so your dream come true must be pretty strange indeed.", Haedirn smirked slightly.

 

"I know and it being strange is just how I like it.", Fili beamed at her.

 

"...Don't.", Haedirn looked away.

 

"Don't what?", Fili tried to look at her.

 

"Don't do that.", the she-elf whispered, turning her face away so that she didn't have to face him.

 

"Don't do what?", the dwarf prince brought their faces close together.

 

"This.", Haedirn glanced at Fili quickly before averting her eyes elsewhere. "We shouldn't even be this close."

 

"And why not? I love you, Haedirn, can't you see that?"

 

"This...", Haedirn glanced at him and then herself. "...Isn't right. You're the heir to the throne after your uncle. I'm just a wandering elleth."

 

"Not unless you're my Queen."

 

"We can't. I'm an elf. You're a dwarf. I can never bear you true Dwarven heirs even if I did accept your proposal. Your people will never accept a she-elf as their queen."

 

"I don't care and you love me too. Don't deny it, Haedirn; I can see it in your eyes."

 

"W-what nonsense..."

 

" **Thutrel...** "

 

"Don't call me that...", Haedirn blushed as Fili grinned widely in triumph.

 

" **Thutrel.** "

 

"Fili, I'm warning you--"

 

Fili swiftly pressed his lips to Haedirn's and she completely forgot what she wanted to say as she was completely taken aback in surprise. Fili held her shoulders gently and Haedirn's hands unconsciously tangled themselves in the dwarf prince's dirty golden locks, pulling him closer to her as their kiss deepened sweetly. When they pulled apart for air, Haedirn's sense returned slowly and she turned red in the face, panting softly through kiss-swollen lips as her violet eyes were glassy with countless emotions. Fili stared back at her, breathing slightly heavily through his own kiss-swollen lips.

 

"Haedirn, don't deny your feelings - I can see that you love me too.", Fili shook his head as he held Haedirn's hand tightly. "Haedirn,  **thutrel** , my heart desires you greatly. I fell in love with you ever since I met you in the Shire. You're the most beautiful maiden I've ever come across in my whole life."

 

"Fili..."

 

"I say nothing to you but the truth - the truth of my feelings for you are clear. I'm not afraid of how I feel for you. I know who I want to spend the rest of my life with even if it is only for a short while in yours."

 

"Fili, I...", Haedirn bit her bottom lip a little as Fili stared at her softly. "...I can't answer you straight away. I need to think all this out. I... I really don't know what to say to you right now. We've only known each other for a few months since the beginning of this journey."

 

"I understand. I won't rush you,  **thutrel.** ", Fili nodded with a gentle smile as he stroked Haedirn's cheek lovingly. "Take your time, but remember that I will always love you no matter what; whether you do accept me or not, my heart will always be yours to keep."

 

Haedirn was struck speechless once more by Fili's sincerity and hastily gathered her weapons, beating a hasty retreat back to camp. She tried to calm her racing heart and soothe the obvious redness of her cheeks which was proving to be quite difficult. Eru help her, she was already falling in love with Fili...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eru Ilúvatar -the supreme being and creator deity of Middle-Earth  
> "Men lananubukhs menu" - "I love you" (Khuzdul)
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	7. I Hate Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company almost gets eaten by trolls and in the midst of all this, Haedirn finally tells Fili her true feelings for him - need I say any more? :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic drum roll* Enter our three favorite Mountain Trolls - Tom, Bert and William! :D  
> As always, enjoy - comments, feedback and the optional kudos are very much appreciated <3

Night had already befallen the camp and the Company was tucking in to a hearty meal of soup that Bombur had prepared. Haedirn was keeping watch over the camp when Bofur came up to her with a bowl of hot soup to which she gratefully accepted. As she ate quietly, she didn't notice Balin come up to her until he had sat down beside her on a tall rock she was standing next to.

 

"Hello, lass.", the old dwarf greeted kindly as he ate his dinner.

 

"Hello, Master Balin.", Haedirn bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement.

 

"How're you holdin' up on this journey so far?"

 

"Everyone of you are such dears to me, Master Balin. You're like a second family to me.", Haedirn nodded with a smile as she finished her soup.

 

"You're part of the Company now, lass, and we look out for one another. The lads all care for you, especially Prince Fili.", Balin added with a knowing wink.

 

Haedirn looked away and said nothing, her cheeks dusting with a brilliant rosy red. Balin noticed this and chuckled as he patted her shoulder affectionately.

 

"You do care for him too, don't you?", Balin asked softly.

 

"I... I don't know, Master Balin...", Haedirn admitted quietly. "Fili... He's... He's a sweetheart for caring about me, but...he's the heir to the throne of Durin after Thorin. He can't spend the rest of his life with a wandering she-elf - besides, none of the your people will approve of their prince taking a queen from someone outside of your race."

 

"We wouldn't mind, lassie. Fili is a good man, loyal, brave and a strong fighter to his core like a true heir of Durin!", Balin said firmly and proudly. "As an adviser to Thorin, I think this budding relationship between you and him could be good - your love could probably mend the broken bridges between Elves and Dwarves."

 

"...You think so?", Haedirn blinked as she looked at Balin with uncertainty in her brilliant violet eyes.

 

"I know so.", Balin nodded with a chuckle. "Haedirn, you're like a daughter to me and I want to see you happy like any father would want for his child.", he patted the she-elf's hand gently. "Go to him. Tell him how you feel."

 

"I... I told him that I needed to think my feelings through for him... I-I don't want to jump into conclusions about this...", Haedirn looked down at her swinging feet.

 

"I understand, lass. Take your time.", Balin smiled. "But don't wait too long.", he added.

 

Haedirn nodded and collected their bowls, bringing them back to Bofur who was dishing out a few more bowls of soup. As Ori took the bowls to be washed, Bilbo strode up to the small fire with a worried expression on his features.

 

"He's been gone a long time.", the hobbit said suddenly.

 

"Who?", Bofur looked up.

 

"Gandalf."

 

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads.", Bofur handed Bilbo two bowls of piping hot soup for Fili and Kili who were still guarding the ponies. "Stop it, you've had plenty.", he scolded Bombur who was trying to take some more soup.

 

Haedirn made a move to follow Bilbo to go and talk to Fili, but she hesitated and fell back only to meet Balin's gentle eyes and his warm smile. Without words, Haedirn knew what Balin was coaxing her to do and she nodded before disappearing into the trees and following Bilbo, albeit a bit slowly in order to think of what to say properly. But when she got there, the two brothers and Bilbo were missing. Something else was also out of place...

 

"Why are there two missing ponies?", she wondered when she heard movement up ahead and caught a flash of blonde hair in the moonlight.

 

She crept up silently and saw the brothers and Bilbo hiding behind a fallen log. Up ahead of them was a faint sign of a campfire and then a crashing noise came through as a couple of trees fell down. Ducking behind a tree trunk, she saw a massive mountain troll stomping towards the fire with two neighing ponies under each of his arms.

 

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're gonna eat them - we have to do something.", Bilbo hissed at the brothers.

 

The two dwarf princes glanced at him and Kili nodded enthusiastically.

 

"Yes, you should.", the youngest prince said, ignoring Bilbo's protests. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small. They'll never see you.", he said as he and his brother flanked Bilbo and each took a bowl of soup from the burglar.

 

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl.", Fili added as they pushed the hobbit in the direction of the fire.

 

As Bilbo began whispering Fili's instructions to himself, the brothers made a break for it until Haedirn pulled them behind her tree, making soup slosh out onto the ground.

 

"Where are you two going?! You can't just let Bilbo face a troll by himself!", Haedirn hissed.

 

"Haedirn!?", Kili breathed out in relief. "You gave us a heart attack!"

 

"Never mind your heart attack. I'll follow Bilbo and help him. You both go back and warn the others.", Haedirn told the princes as she brought out her knives.

 

Kili nodded obediently and ran off, but Fili held Haedirn's wrist with a free hand and looked at her concernedly, the she-elf staring back at him in confusion.

 

"Be careful, **Thutrel**.", Fili nodded and hurried after his brother.

 

Haedirn nodded in acknowledgement and hurried after Bilbo swiftly, staying in the shadows. Bilbo was just up ahead of her and she tapped his shoulder, almost making the hobbit cry out in shock.

 

"Shhh! It's me!", Haedirn reassured and Bilbo sighed in relief.

 

"Thank goodness you're here! What do we do?", Bilbo asked urgently.

 

"We need to sneak around them. There are other horses in that pen there.", Haedirn noted other trapped horses behind a troll with a dirty vest. "You go one way and I'll go the other. Stay in the shadows; they won't see you so easily."

 

Bilbo nodded as he and Haedirn split in opposite directions, both of them creeping towards the pen. They made sure not to get to close to the light of the fire or be spotted by the three trolls sitting nearby.

 

 

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow.", the second troll wearing a crumpled apron complained, waving a stone ladle about - he was obviously the cook.

 

"Quit yer griping! These ain't sheep - these is West Nags!", the third troll wearing only a loincloth said as he dumped the ponies in the pen - he must be the hunter of the group.

 

"Oh, I don't like 'orse. I never 'ave. Not enough fat on them.", the troll with the dirty vest whined - he looked and sounded like the youngest of the trio.

 

"Well, it's better than the leathery old farmer. All skin and bone he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth.", the troll cook mumbled.

 

Suddenly the youngest troll sneezed into the cauldron and a horrid sploosh followed after as the chef peered into the broth bubbling inside over the fire.

 

"Oh, that's lovely, that is: a floater!", he said happily.

 

"Oh, might improve the flavor!", the hunting troll agreed.

 

"Disgusting creatures...", Haedirn resisted the urge to throw up.

 

"Ah! There's more where that came from!", the youngest troll said gleefully and was about to sneeze again when the cook grabbed him by the nose painfully. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

 

"Oh no, you don't. Sit down.", the troll said and threw him down onto the ground.

 

The troll sneezed again, but this time, he pulled out a filthy rag of a handkerchief from behind him and blew his nose, sniffing. Bilbo and Haedirn attempted to untie the ropes, even using Haedirn's knives in an attempt to cut the ropes through, but they quickly ducked out of sight when the youngest troll turned around and reached towards the horses.

 

"I hope you're gonna gut these nags. I don't like the stinky parts.", he said and suddenly squealed in pain as he was hit over the head with the ladle.

 

"I said sit down!", the chef roared.

 

"I'm starving! Are we 'aving horse tonight or what?", the hunter complained.

 

"Shut your cakehole. You'll eat what I give ya.", the cook said.

 

As the youngest troll pulled away his handkerchief, Bilbo and Haedirn saw his long knife gleaming from a sheath on his belt. As Bilbo started moving towards him, Haedirn stopped him.

 

"What are you doing?!", she hissed. "It's too dangerous! We can just use my sword!"

 

"His is bigger and cruder, perfect for sawing through these thick ropes. I want to be useful to the Company and now's my chance.", Bilbo nodded.

 

"...You better be careful. I'll cover your back for you.", Haedirn pulled out her sword and watched the trolls closely.

 

Bilbo nodded in thanks and crept up behind the youngest troll, trying to grab his knife, when the said troll stood up and scratched his bottom. The hobbit turned away with a disgusted look - maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all... It was about to get worse - the youngest troll suddenly reached behind and grabbed Bilbo instead, sneezing all over him and covering the poor hobbit in disgusting slimy snot. Haedirn almost screamed in terror when that happened - she couldn't let the horrid trolls eat Bilbo!

 

"ARGH!!! Blimey! Bert! Bert!", the youngest troll called the apron-wearing troll. "Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything!", the two trolls crowded to look at their companion's strange booger.

 

"What is it?", the hunting troll squinted his beady eyes to get a better look.

 

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!", the troll holding Bilbo dropped him on the ground as if he were some sort of contagious disease.

 

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?", the hunting troll interrogated Bilbo.

 

"I'm a burglar--uhh, Hobbit!", Bilbo said quickly as he scrambled to his feet.

 

"A Burglar-Hobbit?", the youngest troll said curiously.

 

"Can we cook 'im?", the hunting troll asked, his voice low and malicious.

 

"We can try!", the youngest troll grinned as he reached for Bilbo who ducked, only to get cornered by Bert.

 

"Bilbo!", Haedirn burst out of the shadows and slashed at Bert's ankle, making him howl. "Stay back, you foul beasts, or taste my sword!", she glared at the trolls as she shielded Bilbo behind her, waving her sword menacingly.

 

"Crikey! Tom! It's an elf! A girl one at that too!", the youngest troll pointed to Haedirn with a rough, thick finger and looked at the hunting troll.

 

"Grab them, William!", Tom roared as he reached for Bilbo and William for Haedirn.

 

"Duck!", Haedirn told Bilbo and they dodged the grabbing fists, weaving in and out and in between the trolls' legs.

 

"They're too quick!", William was knocked over by Bert who swung his ladle in an attempt to hit Bilbo.

 

"Gotcha!", Tom grabbed Bilbo by his legs.

 

"Bilbo!", Haedirn ran to rescue the hobbit, but was grabbed roughly by William who turned her over and looked at her. "Unhand me at once, you disgusting creature!", she yelled, grimacing in pain as William tightened his grip around her body, breath leaving her almost instantly and making her feel faint.

 

"Are there any more of you little fellas 'iding where you shouldn't?", Tom looked at Bilbo sternly who was shaking his head profusely.

 

"Nope."

 

"He's lying.", William hissed.

 

"Leave him alone! He's telling the truth!", Haedirn shouted angrily.

 

"Hold their toes over the fire! Make them squeal.", William grinned wickedly.

 

Suddenly Kili and Fili burst out of the clearing and slashed William in the leg, making the youngest troll howl in pain and fall down. His grip on Haedirn was instantly lost and she fell down into Fili's arms gracelessly.

 

"Are you all right?", Fili asked Haedirn who nodded reassuringly.

 

"Worry about me later. Right now, we have to save Bilbo and release the ponies.", Haedirn gestured to the pen where the horses were neighing fearfully.

 

When Tom threw Bilbo to Kili, the rest of the Company burst out of the bushes bravely and furiously started hacking, slashing and hammering the trolls' legs with loud battle cries. Bofur and Gloin pounded the trolls' toes with their mighty war hammers, Ori shot them in the eyes with his trusty slingshot, Fili and Nori stabbed William in his legs and stomach, Thorin took a flying leap and slashed at Tom's face when the troll grabbed one of the company, Dori whacked Bert up his rear end before Dwalin broke some of the troll's teeth with a powerful swing of his war hammer - in the midst of all this, Bilbo grabbed William's knife that was lying nearby on the ground and cut the rope securing the ponies' pen. As the ponies galloped away to safety, Tom noticed Bilbo and made a grab for him.

 

"Bilbo, move!", Haedirn pushed the hobbit out of way and was grabbed instead, spread-eagled by Tom and Bert.

 

"HAEDIRN!!!", Fili rushed forward to save her, but Thorin held him back.

 

"NO!", Thorin shouted.

 

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip hers off.", Tom commanded the dwarves and he and Bert yanked a little at Haedirn's limbs to prove a point.

 

The she-elf flinched slightly in pain, but refused to cry out as a sign of weakness, as she met every one of the Company's frightened eyes. Fili stared back at her fearfully, looking as Thorin glared at the trolls in frustration and stabbed his sword into the ground as surrender. The other dwarves threw down their weapons as well with Fili getting rid of all of his hidden weapons as well: his swords, his throwing axes, his knives - everything was thrown into a pile.

 

* * *

 

 

Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Ori and Nori were tied up to the spit and slowly turned over the fire as the rest of them - Fili, Kili, Haedirn, Bilbo, Thorin, Oin, Gloin and Bombur - were tied up in tightly cinched sacks and left in a pile by a rock. The dwarves were cursing and yelling to the heavens as the trolls casually discussed on how to cook and eat them all. Fili saw Haedirn lying close by him and crawled towards her with a relieved expression on his face.

 

" **Thutrel!** Oh, thank Mahal you're okay! I thought they were going to rip you apart in front of me!", Fili looked at Haedirn.

 

"But now we're going to be eaten. I'm sorry you all had to be dragged into this mess...", Haedirn looked down, ashamed to meet Fili's eyes.

 

"Hey. Look at me, Haedirn - it's not your fault. I would have thrown down my weapons for you regardless if the others did or not.", the dwarf prince said gently as the she-elf met his eyes hesitantly. "I don't want to lose you - you who captured my heart. You're worth more to me than Erebor and all of its riches, Haedirn."

 

"Fili...", Haedirn gasped softly.

 

Haedirn's heart was soaring with happiness in her chest as her face flushed bright red out of embarrassment at Fili's sweet words. It was then and there - in a rather unlikely situation - that Haedirn realized that she did love Fili very much, as much as he loved her. The little logical voice in the back of her head was screaming that her love for him wasn't right, but her heart overruled her logic. Valar damn the "buts" and the "can'ts" - she loved Fili, pure and simple!

With a new resolve, Haedirn leaned forward and crashed her lips against Fili's. The surprised dwarf prince was taken aback by the sudden bold move, but kissed back just as eagerly. Aulë knew how long he had waited for this day, this moment to finally kiss Haedirn freely - he didn't care who was watching them right now; all he could feel was Haedirn's unsurprisingly soft lips press against his own chapped ones.

 

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise.", Fili chuckled as they broke off reluctantly for air, his eyes fixated upon the she-elf's glistening kiss-swollen lips.

 

"I couldn't hold back my feelings for you anymore.", Haedirn admitted shyly as she buried her face in the crook of Fili's neck. "Also we're about to be eaten, so I might as well say it before we depart for the Halls of Mandos, right? I would have regretted keeping it in otherwise."

 

"Oh, love, you don't know happy it makes me feel to know that you love me back. It is a great comfort to me.", Fili smiled and kissed the top of Haedirn's head. "I would have properly liked to court you though. We dwarves put courting braids in our intended's hair - it would have been my greatest pleasure to braid your long silky hair and use one of my beads."

 

"I would have braided yours too. It's also an Elvish custom for us to braid our beloved's hair besides exchanging betrothal rings.", Haedirn smiled as she looked up at Fili.

 

"That sounds absolutely wonderful.", Fili smiled as he nuzzled his cheek against her hair.

 

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night!", Tom's gruff voice cut Haedirn's thought for a moment. "Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

 

Haedirn heard this and looked up - of course! She forgot that mountain trolls only came out during the night because they turned to stone in sunlight! Bilbo must have heard this too, because he started squirming in his sack and managed to stand up, hopping towards the fire.

 

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!", Bilbo shouted to the trolls.

 

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!", Dori called from somewhere on the turning spit.

 

"Half-wits? What does that make us?", Bofur grumbled.

 

"Uh, I meant with the...uh...with...uh...with the seasoning.", Bilbo stammered.

 

"What about the seasoning?", Bert eyed Bilbo in a challenging manner.

 

"Well, have you smelt them?", Haedirn piped up as she wrinkled her nose. "You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

 

Haedirn suppressed a giggle as the dwarves started yelling in rage and calling them traitors while poor Fili looked at her incredulously. The dwarves in sacks tried to kick them, but ended up falling on their faces in the grass or onto each other, while those turning around on the spit were threatening to lynch the hobbit and the she-elf if they got their hands on them.

 

"Haedirn, are you crazy?!", Fili hissed.

 

"Shut up, Fili! I know what I'm doing! And so does Bilbo!", Haedirn hissed back through gritted teeth.

 

"What do you two know about cooking dwarf?", Tom didn't look too convinced as he kept turning the spit.

 

"Shut up and let the...uh...flurgaburburrahobbit and she-elf talk.", Bert was interested now and Bilbo grinned.

 

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is... Umm...", Bilbo pretended to be deep in thought as he tried to 'remember' the best method of cooking dwarf.

 

"Yes?"

 

"It's... Uh..."

 

"Come on. Tell us the secret!", Bert was really excited now.

 

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you!", Bilbo pretended to be exasperated with the trolls' impatience. "The secret is..."

 

There was a long and thoughtful pause before Haedirn and Bilbo chorused in unison.

 

"...To...skin them first!", at this, all the dwarves' angry voices spiked up in amplitude.

 

"Tom, get me the filleting knife.", Bert gestured with a wide grin.

 

"If I get you, you little--", Gloin threatened from somewhere in the pile of tied up dwarves.

 

"I won't forget that! You hear me?! I won't forget that!", Dwalin pointed a finger at the two of them menacingly.

 

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all!", Tom argued.

 

Bilbo and Haedirn noticed movement behind the three unsuspecting trolls in the trees and Haedirn caught a flash of grey. Gandalf! She met Bilbo's eyes and they knew they had to stall the trolls longer if Gandalf was to save them from getting eaten.

 

"`E's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!", William agreed with Tom as he grabbed a struggling, sweating Bombur upside down. "Nice and crunchy~", he licked his chops and was about to take a bite out of the fat dwarf.

 

"Not-not that one! He-he's infected!", Bilbo burst out hurriedly.

 

"You what?", Tom was incredulous as he momentarily stopped turning the spit.

 

"Yeah, he's got worms in his...tubes.", Haedirn spoke up with a disgusted look.

 

With a disgusted yell, William let go of Bombur, pitching the heavy dwarf forward and he fell on top of poor Kili, Oin and Gloin who groaned in pain. Fili was still lost as to what Haedirn and Bilbo were trying to do in telling the trolls all of this.

 

"In-in fact, they all have - they're infested with parasites. I's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't.", Bilbo shook his head.

 

"You don't want to catch what these dwarves got, believe you me!", Haedirn agreed. "You'll lose your appetite and eventually waste away. That's not exactly appetizing, right?"

 

"Parasites, did they say parasites?", Oin growled.

 

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!", Kili shouted indignantly.

 

"What are you both talking about?!", Gloin chorused as well.

 

The rest of the dwarves started to chime in about they don't have parasites and how both Bilbo and Haedirn were fools. Bilbo rolled in eyes in exasperation and Haedirn groaned in frustration as the dwarves messed up their brilliant plan to stall the trolls from eating them all; Thorin understood what they were trying to do and kicked the others hard, the dwarves soon realizing and go along with the plan. They started proclaiming about how they're "riddled" with parasites at the top of their voices excitedly.

 

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!", Oin declared.

 

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!", Kili announced and Haedirn resisted the urge to burst out into laughter.

 

"We're riddled!", Nori affirmed.

 

"Yes, I'm riddled.", Ori piped up.

 

"Yes, we are. Badly!", Dori offered.

 

"What will you have us do then?", Tom strode up to Bilbo angrily. "Let them all go?"

 

"Well...", Bilbo looked thoughtful.

 

"You think I don't know what you're up to?", Tom jabbed a hard finger into Bilbo's chest before he went back to the spit and turned it again. "This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

 

"Ferret?", Bilbo was offended.

 

"Fools?", Bert looked equally insulted.

 

Suddnely Gandalf stood atop the large rock above the clearing and Haedirn noticed how the sky was beginning to turn a brilliant bright blue with the twilight hues of blue-black and golden-pink slowly fading away.

 

"The dawn will take you all!", Gandalf announced powerfully, attracting everyone's attention.

 

"Who's that?", Bert asked.

 

"No idea.", Tom shrugged.

 

"Can we eat him too?", William asked.

 

 

 

Gandalf raised his staff and split the rock in half with a terrible crack, allowing rays of sunlight to pour into the little clearing. The trolls screamed and howled in pain as the sunlight burned them, hardening their skin. They tried to block it out and escape, but their efforts were futile - within seconds, the three trolls had completely turned to stone and the dwarves began to cheer for Gandalf. Even Thorin's face was split into a wide smile!

 

 

Fili gave a shout of joy and squirmed over to Haedirn, tackling her down with a laugh. She fell down face first onto the grass, but laughed as Fili peppered her face with kisses. They were alive, all thanks to Bilbo's cleverness and Gandalf's intervention.

 

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!", Dwalin complained from somewhere on the spit.

 

* * *

 

 

The dwarves were soon freed from the spit and their sacks. Gandalf tapped one of the troll statues with his staff, looking pleased with himself. Haedirn was gathering her weapons when Fili tackled her again from behind and showered her with kisses.

 

"Fili!", Haedirn laughed.

 

"We're alive! Thank Mahal we're all alive!", Fili grinned as he hugged her tightly.

 

"Woah there! Easy, lion!", Dwalin chuckled gruffly as he grabbed his war hammer. "You'll smother our Ranger at this rate!"

 

"She's mine now! None of you can touch her!", Fili stuck his tongue out at the others childishly.

 

"Fili!", Haedirn turned red and looked down shyly as the other dwarves looked at them in surprise.

 

"Wait, you both are courting?!", Kili's eyes were wide with happiness and surprise as he launched himself forward, crushing Haedirn into a tight hug. "Finally! I've always wanted a sister!"

 

"Kili!", poor Haedirn laughed awkwardly.

 

The other dwarves clamored around them, congratulating them both - Fili got hearty thumps on the back from Gloin and Dwalin, while Balin and Dori fussed over Haedirn. Bifur said something in Khuzdul and Fili thanked him, while Ori was jumping about happily as he chattered with Haedirn. None of them noticed the defeated look in Thorin's sad, soft eyes and he turned away to talk with Gandalf about the trolls, his face returning to their cold and indifferent mask.

 

"Will you let me braid your hair, love?", Fili asked Haedirn softly, running his calloused fingers through Haedirn's softly glowing locks.

 

Haedirn nodded shyly and sat down cross-legged on the grass as Fili gently ran his fingers through her hair to smooth it out properly before he carefully and meticulously braided a Dwarven courting braid in her long hair, securing it in place with one of the silver beads from his own hair.

 

 

 

Haedirn felt overwhelmed in a good way and lightly touched the courting braid Fili had done for her. Fili smiled widely and kissed Haedirn deeply, a few tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks as she cupped his bearded face gently.

 

"Now let me do one for you.", Haedirn smiled as she turned Fili around, tugging two handfuls of his wild golden hair together to make a braid behind for him. She made one large braid from the top of his head and worked downwards and behind, adding two more smaller braids and adjoining them at the end.

 

 

"Now others will see that we belong together.", Fili smiled as he whirled around and kissed Haedirn again.

 

"Do we expect to hear wedding bells in the future?", Balin chuckled teasingly.

 

"Fili! I want a niece and a nephew!", Kili shouted with a wide grin splitting his face.

 

"You want a good firm kick in the behind!", Fili grumbled as he hugged Haedirn possessively, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly.

 

"Let's get a move on!", Thorin called out and the Company began to head back to their camp to get their supplies and ponies together.

 

As they walked back, Fili held Haedirn's hand tightly and smiled broadly at her. Smiling back a little shyly, she intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand gently - they were finally together, no more hidden feelings, and they intended to stay that way for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter, haha :P  
> Not only I had to watch the movie for line references and read the script, God bless Oin and Kili for their "huge" parasites; they never fail to crack me up! X'D
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	8. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Orc pack pursues the Company, but they seek refuge in Imladris, much to the chagrin of Thorin - drama ensues. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My summaries are lame... T^T  
> Enjoy, I hope :S  
> Most of the meetings in Imladris from here on are non-canon, but that's what makes it fun to me :3

The company trekked on through the mountain's vast forest till they found the large mouth of a cave. As they entered it to explore, they saw all sorts of items inside - gold-silver, swords, bones - and suddenly a filthy stench greeted them in the face out of the blue and most of the dwarves reeled back from the initial shock.

 

"Oh, what's that stench?!", Nori gagged in disgust as he waved his hand in front of his face.

 

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch.", Gandalf cautioned them.

 

Haedirn clapped her hand over her nose and mouth, resisting the urge to throw up; after all, it's not like this was her first time entering a troll hoard and she had seen and experienced much worse before she met the company. The rest of the dwarves coughed and retched at the overpowering pungence as they explored the cave.

 

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it.", Bofur mused as he opened a casket full of gold coins.

 

"Agreed.", Gloin nodded. "Nori, get a shovel."

 

As the three dwarves began digging a hole to bury the casket, Gandalf, Haedirn and Thorin found two swords covered in cobwebs. As they brushed away the dust and pulled out the covered swords, Haedirn's eyes shone with recognition.

 

"These swords were not made by any troll.", Thorin noted as he handed Gandalf one of the swords.

 

"Nor were they made by any smith among men.", Gandalf drew out his blade and looked at it appreciatively before handing it to Haedirn.

 

" _Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh._ ", Haedirn whispered in awe as she drew out the blade and examined it. "These were forged by the High Elves of Gondolin in the First Age. By my kin.", she translated her words for Thorin.

 

"You could not wish for a finer blade.", Gandalf said sharply to Thorin who was putting the swords back with disgust.

 

The would-be king reluctantly took the swords, observing the blade with a discerning eye. Meanwhile the dwarves were still burying the casket as Dwalin looked on in disgust.

 

"We're makin' a long-term deposit.", Gloin huffed proudly as he dusted his hands and got up.

 

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori! Haedirn!", Thorin commanded and everyone scrambled out of the cave and into the forest, welcoming pure and fresh air back into their lungs gratefully.

 

"Did you find anything down there?", Kili helped Haedirn out.

 

"Human bones, caskets of gold coins, carved goblets - typical of what you'd find in a regular troll hoard.", Haedirn shrugged as she dusted the dirt off her hands. "The only thing unusual were the swords of my kin. How the trolls came to possess them, I do not want to think about it.", she shuddered slightly.

 

"Something's coming!", Thorin bellowed.

 

"Gandalf--", Bilbo looked at the wizard, clutching a sword in his hands - Gandalf probably found one and decided to give the hobbit his own arm of defense.

 

"Stay together! Hurry now! Arm yourselves!", Gandalf urged the Company as they dashed off into the woods.

 

Suddenly a rabbit-drawn sled burst out from the trees and boulders, startling the Company, as a wild-looking man holding a staff came into view.

 

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!", the strange little man shouted excitedly. He wore a hat just like Bofur's, his staff was just like Gandalf's except it was split open at the top and had a blue crystal seated inside, an unkempt beard, furry eyebrows and lively eyes.

 

 

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown.", Gandalf smiled with relief and the Company relaxed a little. "Ah. What on earth are you doing here?", he asked his friend.

 

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong.", Radagast said grimly.

 

"Yes?"

 

Radagast opened his mouth to speak, but he seemed to forget what he wanted to say. As he opened his mouth again with wide eyes, he trailed off again. The Company looked at one another with raised eyebrows. What was Radagast trying to say?

 

"Oh, just give me a minute... Um... Oh, I had a thought and now I've lost it! It was-it was right there on the tip of my tongue!", Radagast groaned in frustration before he looked a little surprised. "Oh. It's not a thought at all. It's a silly old...", Gandalf reached inside Radagast's mouth and pulled out a long, thin bug. "...Stick insect!", Radagast exclaimed as the Company became flustered at that gesture.

 

While the two wizards wandered off further down to talk in private, the Company hung back and sat down, waiting for the conversation to end. From what Haedirn was seeing, it looked pretty important as she considered the grim looks on their faces. She caught a few words and phrases like "The Greenwood is sick...", "webs", "spawn of Ungoliant..." and "Dol Guldur" - the last name sent chills down her spine; the now abandoned fortress was an old stronghold of Sauron's in Greenwood-- Fili started to lightly kiss the nape of her neck at that moment, the unexpected contact making Haedirn squeak like a mouse. A few of the Company chuckled in amusement and most of them looked away with a cough, while Dori covered Ori's eyes and Kili wolf-whistled.

 

"Fili, now's not the time for this.", Haedirn squirmed slightly at the ticklish feeling.

 

"Just a little kiss or two, love.", Fili chuckled softly against her skin, his mustache tickling her nape.

 

Haedirn was about to retort when there was a frightful howl in the distance.

 

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?", Bilbo stammered.

 

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf.", Bofur's face was ashen.

 

Suddenly a warg burst out from behind a crag and leapt into the midst of the Company, knocking Haedirn down onto the ground. Haedirn grunted with effort as she tried to keep the warg from biting her as Thorin stabbed its head with his sword, killing it. As Balin and Fili pulled Haedirn out from underneath the heavy corpse, another warg attacked from the other side and Kili shot it with an arrow; it stumbled before getting up only for it to get killed by Dwalin's hammer crushing its skull.

 

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!", Thorin exclaimed.

 

"Orc pack?", Bilbo squeaked out.

 

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?", Gandalf asked Thorin urgently.

 

"No one.", Thorin shook his head.

 

"Are you sure?!", Gandalf was on edge right now.

 

"No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?!", Thorin demanded to know.

 

"You are being hunted.", Gandalf's face was solemn.

 

"We have to get out of here!", Dwalin shouted.

 

"We can't! We have no ponies - they bolted!", Ori exclaimed, his eyes wide.

 

"Haedirn, Tinnuroch has gone too!", Nori shouted.

 

"He'll be fine! I hope...", Haedirn trailed off uneasily.

 

"I'll draw them off.", Radagast announced as he started towards his sled where his rabbits were eagerly waiting for him.

 

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you!", Gandalf exclaimed as he looked at his wizard friend.

 

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits!", Radagast proclaimed proudly. "I'd like to see them try.", he challenged with a sly smirk.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone waited with bated breath as the Warg Riders searched the forest for them. Haedirn was trembling no matter how much she tried not to; Fili noticed this and gave her hand a comforting squeeze - he knew the bad memories wargs and orcs brought back to his beloved. Haedirn looked at the dwarf prince and the she-elf nodded gratefully, gripping his hand back just as tightly. Suddenly Radagast burst out of the forest on his rabbit sled and he shot off like a bullet with the riders after him in hot pursuit.

 

 

"Come and get me! Haha!", Radagast jeered at the Warg Riders as his rabbits zoomed across the plains like furry bullets.

 

"Come on!", Gandalf ran ahead with the Company when Radagast and the wargs disappeared into the distance.

 

The little group rushed across the rocky plain with Radagast leading the orcs away. From behind a cluster of rocks, Haedirn saw one of the wargs crash into the ground while trying to pounce on the moving sled.

 

"Stay together.", Gandalf reminded them quietly.

 

"Move!", Thorin urged when the all of the wargs passed them.

 

Haedirn glanced at Radagast and saw him drive beneath an overhanging rock projection; he ducked and the Warg Rider that so stupidly followed him was knocked off his ride, sprawled out on the grass unconscious. Thorin stopped behind a rock and the Company followed so that the orcs would not see them, but Ori almost ran out of the cover.

 

"Ori, no! Come back!", Thorin panicked as he pulled Ori back into cover just as the wargs run past their hiding spot.

 

"Come on! Quick!", Gandalf led them out of hiding when they were out of danger.

 

"Where are you taking us?", Thorin asked Gandalf, but the wizard didn't answer.

 

As the little group ducked behind a large rock outcropping, a lone orc on his warg leapt atop the boulder, sniffing the air closely - they wouldn't be able to get past him without being spotted! They had to kill him and risk getting found out by the others or cower like sitting ducks - Thorin obviously chose the first option.

 

 

Thorin nodded at Kili and Haedirn, the archers of the group. Nodding, they both nocked an arrow each in their bows and fired their shots at the warg. The creature yelped in pain and tumbled down the outcropping, taking its rider with it. As the orc fell, the dwarves raised their weapons and killed both the warg and rider; little did they know the sounds of their fight were carried quite far across the plains and the Warg Riders halted as they heard the dying roars and screams of one of their own.

 

"Move! Run!", Gandalf shouted as wargs began to howl and the sound of the snorting beasts get closer to them quickly.

 

As the Company ran through the grassy plain, they noticed all the wargs close in and surround them from all sides.

 

"There they are!", Gloin bellowed.

 

"This way! Quickly!", Gandalf pointed to a large clearing up ahead.

 

The Company kept on running till they halted in a clearing where there was no escape - orcs on their snarling wargs began to slowly close in on them. Gandalf saw a large rock and ran toward it, disappearing out of sight without anyone noticing.

 

"There's more coming!", Kili shouted.

 

"Kili! Haedirn! Shoot them!", Thorin commanded.

 

"There's too many of them!", Haedirn shouted as she nocked an arrow and fired it into the skull of an approaching orc.

 

She and Kili picked off orcs and wargs from far away their arrows while the other dwarves cut down any of the riders that got too close, but it was obvious that they were fighting a losing battle - there were just too many of them to take on for the little group.

 

"We're surrounded!", Fili shouted as he glanced around helplessly.

 

"Where is Gandalf?!", Kili asked.

 

"He has abandoned us!", Dwalin bellowed accusingly as he swung his war hammer and knocked out a charging warg.

 

Everyone huddled together near the rock that Gandalf disappeared by, brandishing their weapons. Ori shot a rock at the leader of the warg pack with his slingshot to no effect as the rider kept advancing forward, the young dwarf stepping back slowly and fearfully.

 

"I'm running out of arrows!", Haedirn growled as she fired another arrow.

 

"Me too!", Kili yelled back.

 

"Hold your ground!", Thorin bellowed as he pulled out his sword, the blade gleaming in the sunlight.

 

"This way, you fools!", Gandalf shouted, suddenly popping up from a large crack in the rock.

 

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!", Thorin commanded and all the Company, save for Thorin, his nephews and Haedirn, and Bilbo slid down the large crack hurriedly one by one.

 

"...Nine...Ten...Eleven...", Gandalf counted as the dwarves slid down and huddled together.

 

"Kili! Run!", Thorin bellowed at his youngest nephew as he cut down another warg that got too close to the cave entrance.

 

Kili made a mad dash for the cave and dove in. Thorin saw Fili and Haedirn holding off more orcs; Haedirn brought out her long gleaming sword and slashed viciously at any wargs that came to close.

 

"Fili! Retreat!", Thorin shouted.

 

"Not without Haedirn!", Fili answered back stubornly.

 

"Fili! Go!", Haedirn shoved Fili out of the way just as an orc slashed at the eldest dwarf prince, but Haedirn decapitated his grotesque head, black blood spattering on her cheeks. Its warg snapped its filthy jaws at her and caught her left arm in its teeth. With a yell of pain, Haedirn sliced its snout and stabbed it deep in its furry neck, puncturing its jugular. She took that as her opportunity to make a break for the cave and she jumped in with Thorin being the last, crimson blood flowing from the bite wounds on her arm. As the adrenaline wore off, she clutched her arm tightly in an effort to staunch the blood flow.

 

"Lass, you're injured!", Oin noticed this and exclaimed in shock as he rummaged through his first-aid supplies. "We better treat it before it becomes infected."

 

"You're hurt?!", Fili panicked as he hurriedly untied her left arm bracer and stared in horror at the deep bites. "I should have never let you fight by yourself...", he stared at her worriedly as he wiped the blood from his beloved's beautiful face.

 

"I'll be fine, Fili. Elves heal quickly. At least it wasn't a poisoned Morgul blade or arrow.", Haedirn reassured Fili as Oin washed her wound clean and applied a healing salve that stung the open wounds before wrapping her injured arm up.

 

Suddenly they all heard an Elvish horn and the sound of a new battle began. There were the sounds of bodies being speared, arrows sinking into skulls, wargs howling in agony and orcs screeching as they died. An orc body that was close to the cave fell down with an arrow lodged in its chest and Thorin pulled it out to examine its make.

 

"Elves.", he spat out as he dropped the arrow as if it had a deadly disease.

 

Haedirn frowned as she put her bracer back on and Fili hugged her close, also frowning at what his uncle said. Thorin noticed this and looked a bit repentant, forgetting that they had an elf among their company - but old wounds were not so easily forgotten.

 

"I cannot see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it or no?", Dwalin announced from a narrow pathway surrounded by jagged rocks.

 

"Follow it, of course!", Bofur ran forward without hesitation and the rest of the Company followed suit.

 

They squeezed along the narrow path that was surrounded by the jagged rocks of two tall cliffs until they reached an opening. The dwarves stared at something in front of them and with a wide smile, Haedirn saw that they were staring into a valley, but it was no ordinary valley - it was her home.

 

 

"The Valley of Imladris. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name.", Gandalf smiled as he emerged as the last behind them.

 

"Rivendell.", Bilbo whispered, looking dreamy as if he had found Valinor.

 

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea.", the wizard said proudly and the dwarves started muttering amongst themselves as Thorin turned to Gandalf angrily.

 

"This was your plan all along - to seek refuge with our enemy.", Thorin growled accusingly.

 

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.", Gandalf frowned.

 

"My kin can shelter and feed us. We can recover here and ready ourselves with the necessary supplies.", Haedirn placed her uninjured arm on her hip angrily.

 

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us.", Thorin was trying not to fly into a rage.

 

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to Haedirn and I.", Gandalf said firmly and with Haedirn, they led the little group towards Imladris.

 

As they crossed the bridge to Imladris, Haedirn couldn't stop smiling as she took in the beauty and wonder of her home. She may have stayed in Imladris for many years before becoming a Ranger, but the last Homely House never failed to steal her breath away every time she returned. Birds sang gaily overhead, elves sang melodiously and the sound of strumming harps were carried in the breeze as the sunlight warmed her skin. The dwarves looked uneasy and Haedirn noticed Fili, Kili and Ori standing close to her as if they were afraid of the new surroundings.

 

"Haedirn, come.", Gandalf gestured to the she-elf and the three youngest dwarves of the group reluctantly broke away from her as she stood next to the wizard.

 

"Mithrandir."

 

Haedirn and Gandalf turned to see a figure clad in a dark violet robe, maroon sash and silver circlet stride down the tall flight of stairs towards them. He put his hand on his heart before extending his arm out to them as a greeting. Haedirn chuckled to herself - the elf in front of her never changed, did he?

 

 

"Lindir.", Haedirn called out as she pulled her hood down and met her best friend's eyes.

 

The said elf stopped halfway down the stairs and stared at Haedirn in surprise, his mouth agape. Fili felt a rush of jealousy rise inside of him, but he refused to let it get the better of him. This...Lindir elf and Haedirn were just friends. ...Right?

 

" _Nae saian luume'. Cormamin lindua ele lle, mellon nîn._", Lindir smiled widely at Haedirn as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

 

" _Lle maa quel, mellon nîn._", Haedirn nodded as she did the same.

 

 _"Mithrandir, lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen."_ , Lindir looked at Gandalf with a polite smile.

 

"I must speak with Lord Elrond.", Gandalf said seriously.

 

"My Lord Elrond is not here.", Lindir shook his head slightly.

 

"Not here?", Haedirn blinked. "Where is he?"

 

Right on cue, the Elvish horn from earlier sounds again and they turn to see a group of armed horsemen approaching the entrance of Imladris rapidly. Some of them carried beautiful sea blue banners, their shining armor glinting in the setting sun, as black and white horses galloped in, surrounding the dwarves and Bilbo. Gandalf stepped back and Lindir gently pulled Haedirn close to him so that she wouldn't get accidentally hit by the horses as the hunting party surrounded the little group of dwarves and Hobbit.

 

 

" **Ifridî bekâr!** Hold ranks!", Thorin bellowed and Bofur pulled Bilbo into the centre of the Company, the dwarves protecting the Hobbit as the elves circled the huddled group.

 

"Haedirn!", Fili called out worriedly, but he couldn't see her past the stallions that surrounded them. "Haedirn!", he called again, but she couldn't hear him over the horses' neighing and the clip-clopping of their hooves on the stone terrace.

 

Eventually the horses stopped and Haedirn saw the kind elf lord who had taken her in under his wing and loved her like family for so long, the lord of Imladris whom she dearly addressed as her father.

 

 

" _Adar._ ", Haedirn stepped forward towards the older and wiser elf wearing the silver circlet and sitting on top of a dark stallion. " _Nae saian luume'._ ", she smiled as she bowed, the said elf dismounting his steed with a warm smile.

 

" _Amatúlië,_ _yelya_. _Nae saian luume'._ ", the elf smiled as he strode up to Haedirn and embraced her, lightly kissing her forehead. "Gandalf.", the elf then acknowledged Gandalf with a smile.

 

"Lord Elrond.", Gandalf bowed gracefully to the lord of Imladris. " _Mellon nîn, mo evínedh?"_ ", he asked.

 

" _Farannem ‘lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui._ ", Elrond greeted Gandalf with a hug. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near.", the elf raised an eyebrow at Gandalf as he handed Lindir his beautiful Elvish sword, the minstrel taking it with a silent nod of obedience.  


 

"Ah, that may have been us.", Gandalf looked slightly sheepish.

 

As Thorin stepped forward, Elrond looked upon him with recognition.

 

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain."

 

"I do not believe we have met.", Thorin raised an eyebrow.

 

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

 

"Indeed; he made no mention of you.", Thorin frowned.

 

Ignoring this insult, Elrond thinly smiled as Haedirn glared at Thorin from behind while Lindir looked slightly uncomfortable. Then Elrond spoke slowly while looking at the dwarves, making them think he was insulting them - " _Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin._ " was all he said, but it was enough to make them grow bellicose.

 

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?!", Gloin roared as the others gripped their weapons tightly.

 

"No, Master Gloin. My father is offering us food.", Haedirn spoke exasperatedly. "It'll do you idiots some good to not jump to conclusions for once.", she snapped at an embarrassed Gloin who turned to the others and started discussing quickly amongst themselves.

 

"Ah, well... In that case, lead on.", Gloin muttered and the Company was led up the stairs by Lindir.

 

" _Yelya_ , you are hurt.", Elrond noted Haedirn's bandaged arm worriedly and took a look at it, unwrapping the bandages carefully. "What happened, Haedirn? How did you get this?", the Lord of Imladris looked at his adoptive daughter worriedly.

 

"I got bitten by a warg earlier just before your hunting party intervened. It'll heal,  _Adar_.", Haedirn smiled reassuringly and Elrond sighed exasperatedly.

 

"One day, Haedirn, your recklessness is going to get you into serious trouble.", the Lord of Imladris shook his head as he bandaged the wound again. "I'll properly treat it for you."

 

" _Hannon le, Adar. Manke naa Elladan, Elrohir a Arwen?_ ", Haedirn asked.

 

"The twins should be in their rooms, but Arwen is away in Lothlórien right now visiting her grandparents. I know Elladan and Elrohir will be most happy to see you.", Elrond smiled warmly as he gently brushed his daughter's hair.

 

" _Sut naa Erestor a Nikerym Glorfindel?_ ", Haedirn chuckled as she linked arms with her father and walked up the stairs.

 

"I think Erestor is missing his most prized pupil and Glorfindel his favorite hunting partner.", Elrond teased playfully.

 

 _"Adar!"_ , Haedirn laughed.

 

" _Mellon_ , maybe you'd like to take a bath first? You'll feel better after a warm soak.", Lindir offered to bring Haedirn to her chambers.

 

"Go on first,  _yelya_. I'll tend to your arm when you've gotten cleaned up.", Elrond nodded and let Lindir escort Haedirn back to her chambers as he took her swords to get them cleaned, polished and sharpened, her quiver refilled with more arrows and her bowstring changed if necessary.

 

 

"Welcome home, Haedirn. We've missed you.", Lindir smiled gently as he kissed the top of Haedirn's head.

 

"Thank you, Lindir. I've missed you all too.", Haedirn smiled as she playfully ruffled Lindir's hair which she knew he disliked.

 

 _"Ai! Haedirn!"_ , Lindir laughed as he straightened his hair and circlet again. "I'll be back with a fresh change of garments for you.", he nodded and left Haedirn to get freshened up.

 

Smiling, Haedirn strode into the bathroom where a steaming bath was waiting for her and undressed, soaking in the warm water and relishing the feeling of returning home - it was good to be back; as much as she loved exploring Middle-Earth, there was no place like home in Imladris.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Elves <3  
> "Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh." - This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin."  
> ""Nae saian luume'. Cormamin lindua ele lle, mellon nîn." - "It has been too long. My heart sings to see thee, my friend."  
> "Lle maa quel, mellon nîn" - "You look good, my friend"  
> "Mithrandir, lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen." - "Mithrandir, we heard you had crossed into the Valley."  
> "Ifridî bekâr!" - "Ready weapons!" (Khuzdul)  
> "Adar" - "Father"  
> "Amatúlië, yelya. Nae saian luume'." - "Welcome, my daughter. It has been too long." (Quenya + Sindarin)  
> "Mellon nîn, mo evínedh?" - "My friend, where have you been?"  
> "Farannem ‘lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui." - "We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass."  
> "Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin." - "Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests."  
> "Hannon le, Adar. Manke naa Elladan, Elrohir a Arwen?" - "Thank you, Father. Where are Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen?"  
> "Sut naa Erestor a Nikerym Glorfindel?" - "How are Erestor and Captain Glorfindel?"
> 
> Elvish dialogue taken from: http://www.elendilion.pl/2012/12/24/g-i-p-report-complete-analysis-of-the-sindarin-dialogs/  
> Elvish phrases taken from: http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/phrase.htm & http://www.arwen-undomiel.com/elvish/phrases.html
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	9. Fun In Imladris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn reunites with her foster family and friends as well as meets a new addition to the family in the form of a human boy...  
> The dwarves are unsurprisingly unsatisfied with their dinner which results in them stirring up some good old Dwarven mischief to lighten the mood resulting in some rather flustered Elves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a boring old dinner without some Dwarvish mirth, right? ;)  
> A/N: Some minor character appearances up ahead! :3

Haedirn stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, her wet hair shining in the sunlight as crystal droplets of water rolled down her skin. Looking at her bed, she saw that Lindir had left a pretty outfit for her - a flowing mauve gown to match her eyes and silver barefeet sandals with minute diamond sequins.

 

 

 

She slipped into the comfortable gown, slipped on her sandals and was halfway through drying her damp hair when the door knocked. Looking up, she allowed whoever it was to enter and Lindir came in with a hairbrush, a small hand towel and an intricately designed silver circlet.

 

 

"You look beautiful, Haedirn.", Lindir smiled at his friend as he sat down beside her on the bed, placing the circlet on a nearby pillow.

 

" _Hannon le_ , Lindir.", Haedirn giggled softly.

 

"I thought I might dry and braid your hair for you before you go down for dinner; I've improved in braiding hair in the time that you've been away.", Lindir offered as he took the hand towel and started to dry Haedirn's hair further.

 

"I'll believe it when I see it.", Haedirn teased as she allowed Lindir to run the brush through her locks, combing out any unwanted tangles.

 

Lindir rolled his eyes and continued to brush out any tangles, undoing Haedirn's old braids when his sharp eyes caught sight of Fili's bead glinting brightly against his best friend's dark hair.

 

" _Mellon_ , why is there a Dwarvish bead in your hair?", Lindir blinked curiously. "Is this symbolizing what I think it is?"'

 

"Hmm? Oh, yes, that - one of the dwarves are courting me.", Haedirn answered nonchalantly and Lindir almost dropped the hairbrush in shock.

 

"A dwarf,  _mellon _nîn__? Why of all races on Middle-Earth a dwarf? Don't they hate our kin?", Lindir questioned as he finished brushing Haedirn's hair so that it was now silky smooth and shining in the sunlight.

 

"Not all of them hate us needlessly, Lindir. Granted they can be brutish, loud, smelly and gruff creatures...", Haedirn chuckled lightly to herself. "...But they can be rather amusing, friendly and loyal when you get to know them better."

 

"You never cease to amaze me, Haedirn. You don't bat an eye while taking on an entire Orc patrol by yourself, you can ride and tame wild stallions, you're skilled with weapons... And now you have a Dwarf courting you.", Lindir mused as he braided his friend's hair, putting a plait on each side of her head and secured the main braid at the end with Fili's hair bead.

 

 

"I know. I'm just too amazing, aren't I?", Haedirn teased and the two elves laughed.

 

"Yes, you are.", Lindir agreed as he placed the circlet on Haedirn's head gently. "There. Now you're ready."

 

"Thank you, Lindir.", Haedirn thanked her friend and they both looked up when Lord Elrond entered, freshened up from the hunt, with a healing salve and fresh bandages for Haedirn's arm.

 

"Thank you, Lindir. See to it that our guests are fed.", Elrond said and Lindir bowed before he left the room.

 

" _Yelya_ , you are gorgeous.", Elrond smiled at Haedirn.

 

"Thank you,  _Adar_.", Haedirn nodded.

 

"So I heard one of Thorin Oakenshield's company is courting you?", Elrond raised an eyebrow as he applied the healing salve and murmured an ancient healing spell. "You do know that such relationships lead to heartbreak, no? Especially since Dwarves only have about a hundred years or so to live."

 

"I know,  _Adar_ , but I'm willing to let my heart love even if it is only for a brief moment in my lifetime. Prince Fili loves me and I him.", Haedirn nodded.

 

"Prince? So he's a Dwarf Prince?", Elrond blinked.

 

"Yes _, Adar_."

 

Elrond bandaged Haedirn's arm slowly and gently in silence before he cupped her face softly. Haedirn looked at the worried expression on her adoptive father's face and smiled reassuringly as she touched his hand.

 

"Haedirn, I've raised you for almost thirty centuries ever since I found you in the forest all alone. You've become a strong and beautiful elleth, talented in the art of wielding weaponry. But as your  _Adar_ , I'm still worried for you when you depart on your wandering journeys and get into all sorts of adventures. When are you going to settle down here in Imladris?", Elrond asked her.

 

"Imladris will always be my home,  _Adar_. But the world calls me, beckons me to explore and broaden my horizons. Perhaps the Valar do not want me to settle down just yet.", Haedirn shook her head. "The Valar have protected me thus far in my travels and Eru has been gracious to me; I believe they will not abandon me now. Now come - let us join our guests and eat. Tonight we shall be merry and rejoice in each other's company, not worry about the future or what it holds for me."

 

Elrond and Haedirn strode to the dining hall, meeting Thorin and Gandalf on the way there from their chambers. Thorin stared at Haedirn silently, his eyes wide with awe at her transformation, but no one else seemed to notice as they entered the dining hall where the dwarves were gathered and seated as Elven musicians played for their guests. The dwarves stared at Haedirn in surprise when she entered.

 

"Now, lass, we don't know who you are, but we want our Haedirn back!", Bofur joked, making everyone laugh.

 

"The Ranger Haedirn is taking a mere break, Master Bofur. She will be back once the Company sets off again.", Haedirn chuckled as she knelt in between Fili and Bilbo, the dwarf prince placing a kiss on her cheek.

 

"Wow! Haedirn, you look... You look...", Bilbo was lost for words.

 

"...Amazing!", Ori piped in excitedly.

 

"You look like a goddess, My Lady.", Fili whispered as he stroked Haedirn's cheek.

 

"You're lucky this goddess belongs to you, Master Dwarf.", Haedirn chuckled as she lightly pecked Fili's cheek back, astonishing many of the Elven musicians watching her tender interaction with the dwarf prince.

 

"Get a room!", Dwalin shouted.

 

"You're just jealous!", Fili stuck his tongue out at Dwalin.

 

"Do I get to be your best man, Fee?", Kili grinned. "And I want a niece and nephew! Name your nephew after me!"

 

"That's not likely so fast!", Haedirn and Fili laughed.

 

"I'll see you later, Fili.", Haedirn smiled as she stood up and joined her father, Gandalf and Thorin at their table.

 

"Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner.", Gandalf smiled at Elrond as they pulled out their chairs.

 

"Well, you never are.", Elrond chuckled along as the four of them sat down at a table set with vegetables and wine.

 

" _Adar_ , are Elladan and Elrohir not joining us for dinner?", Haedirn asked as she sat down in between Thorin and Gandalf.

 

"I'm afraid not,  _yelya_. You can go visit them later after dinner if you wish.", Elrond shook his head and Haedirn smiled in thanks as she began to eat quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

As the feasting continued, Haedirn quietly watched in amusement as a smiling Kili winked at a female Elf playing a harp when Dwalin shot him down with a stern glare and the youngest Durin prince tried to play it off casually.

 

"Can't say I fancy Elf maids myself. Too thin, they're all high cheekbones and creamy skin, not enough facial hair for me. Although...that one there's not that bad.", Kili glanced at another Elf harpist walking past their table smoothly.

 

"That's not an elf maid.", Dwalin whispered as the harpist turned around to reveal his features.

 

 

Kili was shocked and when Dwalin shot him a mischievous wink, the rest of the dwarves burst out laughing at Kili's mistake. "Funny.", the young prince grumbled as he looked at his vegetables with a childish sulk and Haedirn bit back her laughter. Meanwhile, Lord Elrond was examining the swords they had found in the troll hoard; he took a look at Thorin's blade first.

 

 

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well.", Elrond bowed his head as he handed the sword back to Thorin who slightly tilted his head in acknowledgement.

 

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age...", Elrond examined Gandalf's sword when Thorin leaned over to Haedirn.

 

"So how do you know Lord Elrond?", Thorin asked as he folded his arms on the tabletop.

 

"He's my adoptive father.", Haedirn nodded as she took a sip of miruvor wine. "Lord Elrond found me in the forest after I had been living there for four moons, hiding from a hunting pack of orcs. If it weren't for him, I could have been captured by orcs or worse - I owe him my life."

 

"How did you come by these?", Elrond asked Gandalf as he handed Glamdring back to the wizard.

 

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs.", Gandalf explained.

 

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?", Elrond asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

 

Nobody answered, but they all looked uncomfortable until a rather perturbed Thorin excused himself, walking away from the table.

 

"Thirteen dwarves and a Halfling; strange travelling companions, Gandalf.", Elrond remarked instead as he took a sip of wine.

 

"These are the descendants of the House of Durin!", the wizard exclaimed. "They're noble, decent folk-"

 

Haedirn suppressed a sarcastic snort as she spied Nori subtly pocketing an intricately designed spice shaker into his coat; she leaned over and lightly smacked Nori's hand, the dwarf grinning sheepishly as he discreetly put it back on the table.

 

"And they're surprisingly cultured."

 

Haedirn noticed Bombur stuffing his chubby face with food, crumbs and bits spilling out in a rather most unsightly way, coughing to herself.

 

"They've got a deep love of the arts-"

 

"Change the tune, why don't you?", Haedirn heard Nori complain. "I feel like I'm at a funeral!"

 

"Did somebody die?!", Oin exclaimed, a napkin stuffed inside his ear trumpet.

 

"Alright, lads, there's only one thing for it!", Bofur said cheerfully as he hopped onto a plinth next to their table.

 

Before Haedirn could stop him, Bofur began to sing and dance as the other dwarves joined in...

 

 

 ** _“There is an inn, a merry old inn_ **  
** _beneath an old grey hill,_ **  
** _And there they brew a beer so brown_ **  
** _That the Man in the Moon himself came down_ **  
** _one night to drink his fill._ **

** _The ostler has a tipsy cat_ **  
** _that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_ **  
** _And up and down he saws his bow_ **  
** _Now squeaking high, now purring low,_ **  
** _now sawing in the middle._ **

** _So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_ **  
** _a jig that would wake the dead:_ **  
** _He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_ **  
** _While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_ **  
** _‘It’s after three!’ he said."_ **

 

Bofur finished with a flourish and the dwarves cheered raucously as food started flying about. The musicians looked uncomfortable with the rowdiness and Gandalf shrunk back in embarrassment as Elrond seemed to glare at him coolly. Haedirn looked at Lindir who scrunched up his nose slightly in distaste as he met her gaze with a nervous fidget; of course her best friend would be lost, considering the ex-minstrel was the major-domo of her father's house. A cake thrown by Kili came sailing through the air and smacked the statue Lindir was standing next to in a rather...inappropriate location - Haedirn swore that her best friend was about to have a brain aneurysm from witnessing the destruction of the dining area.

 

 

" _Adar_ , I'm going to see the twins now.", Haedirn stood up from her seat, ducking a flying piece of lettuce that Ori threw.

 

"Of course, Haedirn. _Tenna' telwan._ ", Elrond smiled with a nod.

 

" _Tenna' san'._ ", Haedirn smiled back as she picked up the skirts of her gown and left, avoiding the flying food. "Have fun with the dwarves,  _mellon_.", she snickered as she passed by an incredulous Lindir.

 

"Wait, you're leaving me alone?! To deal with these dwarves?!", Lindir looked absolutely horrified at the very thought. "They're your dwarves; tame them! I can't do it all on my own!", he pleaded. "I'll do anything you want if you just help me control them!"

 

"Even I can't control them sometimes, Lindir. I'm not a miracle worker.", Haedirn shook her head. "They'll clean up eventually. ...I hope...", she murmured the last part to herself as she made her escape.

 

* * *

 

Haedirn wandered down the corridors towards her siblings' chambers when a small child suddenly barreled right into her and they both fell down onto the marble floor. She looked up to see a young human boy carrying a white puppy in his arms; he had wavy brown hair that touched his shoulders and mellow brown eyes.

 

 

"Who are you?", Haedirn blinked as she stood up, looking at the boy who stared back with frightened eyes. "Don't be frightened,  _penneth_. I won't hurt you. I'm Haedirn.", she smiled gently as she knelt to meet the boy's eye level and he seemed to relax a little.

 

_"N-_ _Nányë Estel..."_ , the boy stammered when a familiar voice called out.

 

_"Estel! Manke naa lle?"_ , two males came running up - identical twin brothers.

 

 

"Elladan! Elrohir!", Haedirn cried joyfully when she saw her adoptive brothers.

 

"Haedirn! You're back!  _Sut naa lle, onónë_!?", Elrohir rushed forward and crushed her in a tight hug, spinning her around happily.

 

"I'm fine, Elrohir!", Haedirn squealed with laughter as she grasped onto her brother's shoulders tightly. "Put me down! I just ate!"

 

"We missed you,  _onónë_.", Elladan, the older twin, smiled warmly and hugged Haedirn gently when Elrohir put her down.

 

_"Torni, ya naa re?"_ , the boy Estel asked. "Is she my  _onónë_ too?"

 

"Yes, Estel - meet Haedirn, your big  _onónë._ ", Elrohir smiled at the boy.

 

"Something obviously happened while I was away.", Haedirn chuckled as Estel timidly hugged her. "Where did this boy come from?", she asked the twins curiously.

 

"...It's better if I explain it to you in private.", Elladan spoke softly as Elrohir led Estel somewhere else to play with the puppy.

 

Elladan led Haedirn to a hall where the broken shards of Narsil were held by a statue; opposite them was a magnificent painting of Isildur about to cut off Sauron's mace hand where the One Ring sat glowing on the Dark Lord's finger. Haedirn knew the story of that terrible war Lord Elrond fought in - many lives were lost upon the slopes of Mount Doom and all hope seemed lost until Isildur took up his father's sword Narsil and sliced off Sauron's hand, defeating him. But he had one chance to destroy the One Ring which he did not take and he vanished along with the Ring that corrupted his mind so easily.

 

 

"Estel's real name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dúnedain - Estel is Isildur's heir.", Elladan said solemnly.

 

"The heir of Isildur? What is he doing here in Imladris?", Haedirn questioned.

 

"Orcs attacked their people in the North and mortally wounded his father Arathorn. Elrohir and I ventured North to help them and brought Estel and his mother Gilraen here for safekeeping. He has to stay here in hiding until it is time for him to rise and sit upon the throne of Gondor."

 

"Gondor? The White City has not had a king in ages, so why would they accept a boy out of the blue as the rightful king and Isildur's Heir?"

 

" _Adar_ has seen something in his future, but he won't tell us what. All we can do for now is keep young Estel safe and not reveal his true identity lest the orcs find him and kill him for if Estel falls, then the line of Isildur ends.", Elladan shook his head grimly before lightening up. "Anyway, enough about the doom and gloom - I see that you have returned with Mithrandir and a bunch of dwarves. Why with such strange companions, Haedirn?", he chuckled in amusement.  


 

"The dwarves are on a quest and I somehow got involved with Mithrandir's doing. Unfortunately I can't tell you or anybody for that matter what the quest is about as much as I'd like to.", Haedirn sighed when suddenly, she heard her name being called followed by a clomping of heavy boots on the marble floors.

 

"Haedirn!  **Thutrel!** Where are you?"

 

Elladan and Haedirn turned to see Fili running towards them.

 

"Haedirn, I was looking for you. We were just shown to our chambers when-- Who is this elf?", Fili noticed Elladan staring at him in confusion.

 

"Who is this dwarf, _onónë_?", Elladan blinked.

 

"Oh, _toron_ , this is Fili. He's the Prince of Durin and my mate.", Haedirn smiled at her brother as Fili took her hand in his and looked at Elladan fiercely. "Fili, _meleth_ , there's no need to look at him like that - this is Elladan, one of my brothers."

 

"So you're courting my sister, huh?", Elladan discerned Fili closely. "I trust you'll treat her well, dwarf? Because if she comes back to us crying and heartbroken, I'll give you a taste of my arrows."

 

_"Toron!"_ , Haedirn scolded with a light blush.

 

"Haedirn is precious to me, elf. She is more precious to me than life itself. I would rather die than see her hurt.", Fili thumped his chest with his fist firmly. "You have my word that I will treat her well. She will be loved."

 

"...Well, Haedirn, looks like you've found yourself a keeper.", Elladan chuckled in satisfaction as he ruffled Haedirn's hair. "Wait till Elrohir hears about this - he'll be pestering you till no end with questions."

 

"Elladan!", Haedirn squealed as she smoothed her hair back down.

 

"Does  _Adar_ know you are courting him?"

 

"Yes, he knows. He eavesdropped on me sharing it with Lindir while he was doing my hair.", Haedirn rolled her eyes.

 

"Well, there's going to be one broken heart tonight in Imladris.", Elladan laughed as all three of them started walking back down the hallway.

 

"Oh, please.", Haedirn rolled her eyes again. "Glorfindel is nothing but a big flirt."

 

"True.", Elladan let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, my. Speak of him and he shall appear - here comes the Captain right now..", he muttered.

 

 

"Well, well, well~... Look who has returned without even coming to greet me~", a blond-haired elf walked up to them and smiled flirtatiously at Haedirn.

 

"Oh, give it a rest, Glorfindel. I've hardly gotten back and you're already turning the charm up.", Haedirn scoffed and Elladan howled with laughter.

 

"Goodness, Haedirn, you play hard to get, don't you? Can't you give a man a chance?", Glorfindel fake-groaned in exasperation.

 

"Nope.", Haedirn replied simply. "Besides, I already have a mate now.", she childishly stuck her tongue out at a surprised Glorfindel.

 

"A mate? Already?", the golden-haired captain of the guard gasped dramatically. "Who?"

 

"Right here.", Fili scowled at Glorfindel. "Stop trying to seduce my Haedirn."

 

"My, my, a feisty one, aren't you?", Glorfindel sniffed haughtily. "And a dwarf too!", he added, frowning when Fili smirked at him proudly. "Won't you rethink your decision and be my mate instead, Haedirn?", he pouted petulantly at the she-elf.

 

"Give it up, Captain. Haedirn is too smart to fall for your charms.", a soft voice said tonelessly and they all turned to see a dark-haired elf approach them with a sharp glare directed at Glorfindel.

 

 

"Erestor.", Haedirn smiled thinly as she curtsied a little.

 

"Haedirn.", Erestor returned a slight smile as he bowed ever so slightly. "Welcome home, my favorite pupil.", his smile broadened a bit.

 

"Hey! It's no fair! You like Erestor better than me!", Glorfindel complained childishly.

 

"Everyone likes me better than you mainly because I'm not a shameless flirt like you.", Erestor said coolly, making everyone laugh at poor Glorfindel who was as red as a tomato. "And from what I've been hearing, you're the dwarf courting Haedirn.", Elrond's Chief Counselor calmly stared at Fili which unnerved the dwarf a little.

 

Fili could only nod, a little intimidated by the dark elf in front of him.

 

"Well, if you can't be my mate, will you at least still remain as my hunting partner? That's all I'm asking for.", Glorfindel pleaded with Haedirn.

 

"Maybe if you'd stop bugging me first before I chop off all your hair...", Haedirn muttered.

 

"Excuse me!", Glorfindel clutched his hair protectively. "I'll have you know that my precious, beautiful hair is insured for all the gold in Erebor!", the Captain huffed proudly.

 

"Gold won't be able to make your hair grow back fast enough, Captain.", Haedirn smirked.

 

"How can you be so devious?!", Glorfindel was horrified.

 

"I've always been.", she shrugged.

 

Elladan couldn't stop himself from laughing and even Erestor smirked a little as Glorfindel kept getting shot down by Haedirn. Fili smiled proudly as he intertwined their fingers even tighter and gently squeezed Haedirn's hand; he was lucky to have such a mate and he would definitely love her for ages to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief appearance of a child Aragorn and the twins Elladan and Elrohir! <3 :D
> 
> "Tenna' telwan." - "Until later"  
> "Tenna' san'." - "Until then"  
> "Penneth" - "Young one"  
> "Nányë Estel" - "I am Estel"  
> "Manke naa lle?" - "Where are you?"  
> "Sut naa lle, onónë!?" - "How are you, sister!?" (Quenya)  
> "Torni, ya naa re?" - "Brothers, who is she?"  
> "Toron" - "brother" (Quenya, plural is 'torni')  
> "Meleth" - "Love"
> 
> Quenya words taken from: http://folk.uib.no/hnohf/vocab.htm
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	10. The Map Runes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond helps to read Thorin's map, but is concerned about what major events their quest will bring about. Haedirn has a private conversation with her father, resulting in some uncertainty about the quest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may be super short compared to the other chapters... :P  
> Enjoy, I guess... I suck at this... Dx

Night had fallen upon Imladris and Haedirn stood with Gandalf, Thorin, Balin and Bilbo before her adoptive father in one of the great halls. Thorin was unsurprisingly being a stubborn old goat, refusing to show Lord Elrond the map for help in deciphering it. Gandalf was trying his best to convince him, but Thorin was being Thorin obviously - it took Haedirn a lot of self-control to not just snatch the map out of the dwarf king's hands.

 

"Our business is of no concern of elves.", Thorin scowled.

 

"For goodness' sake, Thorin, show him the map!", Gandalf cried exasperatedly.

 

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

 

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves!", Gandalf snapped. "Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-Earth who can read that map - show it to Lord Elrond!"

 

Haedirn and Elrond exchanged a look, one with exasperation and the other with patience. Haedirn admired how her adoptive father could be so patient at times like this; she would have just snatched the map out of Thorin's pocket by now and given it to Lord Elrond, but that wasn't the smartest idea obviously.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on Thorin as he contemplated silently for a few minutes before handing Lord Elrond the map, brushing Balin aside when the old dwarf tried to discourage him. Elrond took the map and studied it intently before looking back at Thorin with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?", he asked.

 

"It's mainly academic.", Gandalf cut in before Thorin could reply and he eyed the dwarf king sharply. "As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?", the wizard asked.

 

As Haedirn walked away with her father a little and they studied the map, Elrond noticed something when a beam of moonlight shone upon the bottom right corner of the map.

 

" _Cirth Ithil_.", Elrond murmured.

 

"Moon runes.", Gandalf's face lit up. "Of course. An easy thing to miss."

 

"Well, in this case, that is true: moon runes can only be read by the light of the moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written.", Elrond nodded as he turned back to the small group.

 

"Can you read them?", Thorin's eyes were wide.

 

Lord Elrond said nothing, but led them all down a pathway lined with tall candles to an open area outside on the side of a rocky cliff where they were surrounded by beautiful waterfalls gushing down the sides of the cliff. In front of them was a large crystalline table facing the moon which was blocked by some wispy clouds in the otherwise clear night sky.

 

 

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago.", Lord Elrond told them as he smoothed the map out on the flat surface of the table and looked at Thorin with a thin smile. "It would seem that you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield - the same moon shines upon us tonight."

 

"How very convenient.", Haedirn muttered under her breath.

 

As they all looked up, the clouds covering the moon dissipated and its luminescent rays hit the crystalline table, causing brilliant white light to flow right through the map. Before their very eyes, cold blue runes began to appear slowly on the corner of the map.

 

 

" _Ed' i'ear ar' elenea_...", Haedirn breathed in awe, her wide eyes shining with excitement, as she leaned over Elrond's arm and stared at the Ancient Dwarvish writing.

 

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.", Elrond translated.

 

"Durin's Day?", Bilbo asked curiously.

 

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together.", Gandalf explained.

 

"This is ill news.", Thorin fiddled nervously with the collar of his fur coat. "Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

 

"We still have time.", Balin said hopefully.

 

"Time? For what?", Haedirn blinked.

 

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened.", Balin furrowed his brow in determination.

 

"So this is your purpose: to enter the Mountain.", Elrond frowned as he handed the map back to Thorin.

 

"What of it?", Thorin asked gruffly as he snatched back the map.

 

"There are some who would not deem it wise.", Elrond warned Thorin.

 

"Who do you mean?", Gandalf blinked.

 

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth.", Elrond said solemnly. "Come,  _yelya_ ; I must speak further with you."

 

Haedirn glanced at her adoptive father and then back at the others - save for Gandalf who was thinking deeply - who stared back at her worriedly before she turned away and followed Lord Elrond back up to the halls.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm afraid you may be mixing yourself up in an extremely perilous quest, Haedirn.", Lord Elrond said gravely, his hands folded behind his back. "The dwarves' quest troubles me so,  _yelya_ , and for good reason too: if they fail, they will awaken Smaug and bring about death and destruction once more."

 

"And if they succeed? We will have fortified strongholds in the East once more that can be used for good,  _Adar_  - you know that as much as I do.", Haedirn replied as she folded her hands in front of her.

 

"Haedirn, for four hundred years, we have had peace since the defeat of Sauron. Smaug is just as evil and bloodthirsty as him; awakening him and incurring his wrath is bad enough. But even if the dwarves do succeed and take back Erebor, I fear that Thorin Oakenshield may succumb to the gold sickness."

 

"Gold sickness? _Adar_ , what are you talking about?"

 

"Gold upon which a dragon has slumbered upon for an age leaves behind a curse, a gold lust that drives even the most strong-willed to corruption; it will darken his heart and numb his logic - it is dangerous.", Elrond held Haedirn's hands gently. "I beg you,  _yelya_ , recall yourself from this Company - I fear you may be walking into certain doom. By the Valar, I will not lose you like I lost your mother!", Elrond's gaze was filled with sorrow and fear.

 

Haedirn knew that he was referring to Celebrian; Lord Elrond's wife had been a loving and wonderful foster mother, nursing her like one of her own. Like her adoptive siblings, Haedirn was devastated when she was captured by orcs and tormented. The twins and her valiantly rescued their mother and brought her back to Lord Elrond for healing when they found that she had been inflicted with a poisoned wound - Celebrian was healed physically, but she never fully recovered mentally and spiritually which led to her sailing west a year later. Haedirn could remember how heartbroken Elrond was, how Arwen wept bitterly and she shared the blame with the twins, the three of them faulting themselves for not being able to save Celebrian quicker no matter how many times their father reminded them that they weren't to blame.

 

"I can't,  _Adar_. I made a vow to help the dwarves and I will see them through this quest even if it costs me my life.", Haedirn shook her head sadly.

 

Elrond turned away, his features contorted with pain, and Haedirn gently cupped his cheek as she stared back softly into his tear-filled eyes.

 

"I know the risks and dangers I face - I can't abandon them now. They need me.", she whispered gently. "My Lord, ever since you adopted me, you and Lady Celebrian have showered me with nothing but love and kindness - more than a lowly elleth like me could ever ask for. Your children have treated me as one of them and gave me many fond memories for me to cherish. Lady Celebrian's departure has left an emptiness in my heart as well, it hurt me as much as the death of my real parents - this quest is another chance for me to atone for letting her leave with a broken spirit."

 

"I do not blame you or your brothers for your mother's decision, you three know that. She was too far gone from us mentally; letting her leave was the better choice - she would heal in the Undying Lands with time. If Celebrian was still here, she would say the same thing to you.", Elrond sighed heavily.

 

They stood in silence for a moment, letting their past grief fill their hearts at Celebrian's memory. Their family almost fell apart and faded away into the Halls of Mandos, but they knew they had to be strong for Celebrian's sake; she would not have them weep for her and cling onto painful memories of her broken and tormented body.

 

"You pledged yourself to the dwarf prince as well; I wished you would sail with me when your time comes. If you stay here, there may be no more ships to bear you to Valinor and you will never see your kin again.", Elrond trembled slightly.

 

"The sea has yet to call me,  _Adar_. Do not weep for me if the Valar do not wish to see me sail for the Undying Lands for the decision is theirs, not mine.", Haedirn shook her head with a bitter smile. "Prince Fili loves me truly; his heart is pure and gentle. If it is my destiny to be with him, I shall diligently stay by his side until I depart to the Halls of Mandos with a broken heart."

 

"I don't see why you have to resign yourself to this cruel fate,  _yelya_. You may regret your decision to give up your immortality for a dwarf or to remain in Middle-Earth while the rest of us sail when the time comes to choose.", Elrond warned his adoptive daughter.

 

To this, Haedirn had no reply and she stared into the distance upon Imladris that was now quiet in its slumber, the moon shining down upon the two elves and casting an ethereal glow upon them. Elrond gently patted his adoptive daughter's back and fondly kissed her forehead.

 

"Haedirn, when you came here to Imladris, I saw you happy here among our shared kin for many ages to come. Now with this quest, I see you in later times mourning in a cold, dark cavern all alone. I do not like what I see for it troubles my heart."

 

"If there is to be heartbreak with this quest in my future, let it be so. I will cross that bridge when I come to it.", Haedirn looked up at her adoptive father. "I wish to be alone now and sort my thoughts out,  _Adar_."

 

"Alright. Please think about what I've said, Haedirn. Make sure you think your decisions through before choosing for it may affect you for the rest of your life. _Quel du, yelya_.", Lord Elrond spoke softly and left Haedirn on the stone bridge.

 

" _Tenna' tul're, Adar. Quel kaima._ ", Haedirn bowed her head slightly and wandered into the gardens to think by herself.

 

 

Haedirn stood in the stone gazebo, thinking about what her father had said - Lord Elrond was wise and his visions never proved wrong, but could she change what he saw in her future? Was it possible to cheat fate with the Valar?

 

"I was getting worried when you didn't show up with Uncle and the others,  **amrâlimê**."

 

Haedirn turned to see Fili standing behind her with a warm smile and she returned the gesture with a soft chuckle as she sat down cross-legged on the marble floor of the terrace.

 

"I don't know what you just called me, Fili.", she shook her head lightly.

 

" **Amrâlimê.** It means 'my love' in Khuzdul.", Fili explained as he sat down beside her and held her hand tightly.

 

Haedirn leaned her head on Fili's shoulder with a soft smile, but it faded slowly as she thought about what Lord Elrond discussed with her. Was the part about her in mourning the day Fili died? Would she fade away into the Halls of Mandos with nothing but her broken heart and scattered memories of the dwarf prince?

 

"Fili?", she called quietly.

 

"Yes, **thutrel**?", Fili answered as he played with her soft locks trailing down his shoulder.

 

"Are you afraid?"

 

"Afraid of what?"

 

"This quest... Dying..."

 

"...Honestly, I was, but no longer."

 

"What gave you courage?"

 

"The thought of seeing the legendary halls of our forefathers and...you. You make me brave,  **amrâlimê**. Now I cannot find myself facing the road ahead without you by my side though the only thing I'm afraid of is losing you.", Fili admitted as he gently placed a kiss on Haedirn's lips.

 

" _Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa, meleth nîn_.", Haedirn whispered as she stroked Fili's bearded face softly.

 

"What does that mean?", Fili blinked and Haedirn giggled softly.

 

"It means 'your heart is that of the lion, my love' - you are my brave lion, Fili.", Haedirn smiled sweetly as Fili pulled her in for a deeper kiss, embracing her tightly.

 

"Yes - your lion.", Fili chuckled lowly as he stroked Haedirn's hair.

 

They sat in the gazebo for a long time in a comfortable silence, watching the stars twinkle in the dark sky.

 

 

"Do you have a dagger, Fili?", Haedirn asked suddenly.

 

"Y-yes, of course. Why?", Fili blinked as he handed her one of his best daggers.

 

 

Without warning, Haedirn took one of the two side braids in her hair - except for the main middle braid down her head which had Fili's hair bead securing it - and swiftly sliced it off, much to Fili's horror. The cut end of her braid unfurled gently like the petals of a blooming flower as the now short stump near her scalp bristled out, but other than that, the cut was almost unnoticeable.

Never before in her life had Haedirn ever cut off her hair, but this was different - to her, she was presenting Fili with one of her most precious tokens to symbolize her love for him.

 

 

"Haedirn! What did you do that for?!", Fili was shocked as he touched the short stump of hair near her scalp.

 

"It is a token of my affection for you. This is but one of my many gifts to you.", Haedirn smiled as she placed the braid in his palm and made him gently close his fingers around it.

 

"...Then let me gift you a token of mine as well.", Fili nodded with a determined expression as he took up the dagger and neatly cut off one of his braids from behind his head.

 

 

"I am proud of my golden hair, but you are worth so much more to me.", Fili smiled as he placed the cut braid in Haedirn's hand.

 

Haedirn smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Fili's lips, the exchange soon deepening. Haedirn felt her heart soar with love for Fili, her golden lion, and she didn't want to ever part from him. But she couldn't seem to shake off an impending feeling of doom and sorrow that was festering in the depths of her heart at Elrond's dark vision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cirth Ithil" - "Moon runes"  
> "Ed' i'ear ar' elenea" - "By the sea and stars"  
> "Quel du" - "Good night"  
> "Tenna' tul're, Adar. Quel kaima." - "Until tomorrow, Father. Sleep well."  
> "Amrâlimê" - "My love" (Khuzdul)  
> "Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa, meleth nîn" - "Your heart is that of the lion, my love"
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	11. The Chaos Of Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves cause chaos all around Imladris, driving everyone crazy - need I say anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing miruvor wine, naked dwarves in the fountain, burnt furniture - the Elves are 200% done with this shit XD  
> This chapter is rated PG-13 for bare dwarf bottoms x3

Haedirn awoke to a warm ray of sunlight beaming down upon her face and she groggily opened her eyes to see that she was lying on her bed still dressed in her outfit from last night-- Wait, how did she get back here? And where was Fili?

As she sat up, she found that Fili's severed braid was hanging around her neck on a thin rope like a necklace - Fili must have used one of his laces to tie the braid of hair around her neck. Heading to her cupboard, she took out a outdoor tunic for she planned to go hunting with Glorfindel or spar with the twins today. Just as she finished changing, there was a knock on her chamber door and Haedirn looked up, tightening her arm braces.

 

 

"Enter.", she smiled as Lindir entered the room.

 

" _Quel amrun, mellon._ I trust you slept well?", the ex-minstrel smiled as he sat down by his best friend's bedside.

 

" _Quel amrun_. I have.", Haedirn nodded as she undid her now messy braids. "Lindir, how did I get back here?", she blinked curiously.

 

"I couldn't sleep, so I was walking around Imladris for some fresh air when I saw a golden-haired dwarf - I'm assuming that he's the one you're courting - carrying you in his arms.", Lindir looked incredulous at that part of his explanation. "So naturally, he asked where were your chambers and I helped to bring you back here.", he shrugged as he helped to brush Haedirn's hair.

 

Of course - Lindir couldn't sleep sometimes, so he would wander around Imladris at ungodly times. He was the only person she knew would stay up late besides Lord Elrond who would mostly read books or ponder over ancient scrolls into the wee hours of the morning.

 

"Has Tinnuroch returned yet?", Haedirn asked, remembering her precious horse.

 

"Yes, he has. After I helped you back to your room, I was passing by the entrance of Imladris on the way back to my room when your horse came galloping in. Almost kicked me in the face when I tried to bring him back to the stables, ungrateful beast...", Lindir grumbled as he braided Haedirn's hair when he noticed the short bristly stump of her cut hair where the braid he tied yesterday used to be. " _Aiya!_ Haedirn, y-your hair here! It-it's been cut off!", the ellon was shocked - elves never ever cut their hair; it was one of the most important attributes to their beauty that they were proud of.

 

"I know - I did it myself. I gave a lock of my hair to my beloved as a token of my affection.", Haedirn nodded calmly.

 

"B-but you're proud of your beautiful Noldorin hair...", Lindir stammered, his hands faltering with the braids briefly.

 

"I am, but Fili is worth so much more to me than my hair.", Haedirn smiled as she touched the lock of hair hanging around her neck. "Besides, my hair grows back quickly. It's not like as if I decided to chop off all my hair.", she snorted.

 

"Oh, Valar! I hope that never happens!", Lindir gasped in horror as he finished braiding Haedirn's hair in a simple, practical style.

 

 

"I'm sure it won't.", Haedirn smiled as she picked up her sword and bow and arrows. "Walk with me for a while?"

 

"It would be my pleasure.", Lindir smiled as they exited her room and chatted as they walked around Imladris, taking a long roundabout way to the stables.

 

"...Suddenly that puppy belonging to Estel dashed towards me and knocked me off my feet! Worse still, I was carrying parchments and letters for Lord Elrond! I was trying to gather all the papers back, when that creature kept chewing on my sash before it peed on my boot; it was a horrible day for me.", Lindir lamented as he recalled one of his worst days in Imladris while Haedirn was away and she laughed in amusement when Lord Elrond came striding around the corner.

_"Quel amrun, hîr nín Elrond."_ , they both bowed before Elrond.

 

 _"Quel amrun, yelya, Lindir."_ , Lord Elrond smiled as he joined them, Lindir walking by his lord's right hand side.

 

 _"Hîr nín Elrond, taenen bar-en-abed athar glaind, nevui penim miruvor. Manann ingadh namen i-darthathar?"_ , Lindir asked worriedly and Haedirn suppressed a giggle - of course the dwarves would go after the wine; elves had the best wines in all the realm of Arda.

 

 _"Mennar úno."_ , Lord Elrond replied when he stopped short, looking straight ahead.

 

Lindir and Haedirn looked ahead as well; Lindir was struck speechless, his left eye twitching involuntarily, and Haedirn almost screamed; whether in exasperation or shock, she didn't know: all the dwarves - minus Thorin, it seemed - were bathing in the fountains! Fili and Kili jumped from the top basin into the second largest basin where Balin and Bombur were lounging about. Bofur, Bifur and Dwalin were on each others' shoulders respectively, playing Shoulder Fight with Dori, Oin and Gloin who were also on each others' shoulders respectively. Nori whipped Ori's bare bottom with a towel as the youngest dwarf was placing his clothes aside properly.

 

 

By Eru, the three elves were scandalized! This wasn't exactly a pretty sight - naked hairy dwarves frolicking about in their pure fountains! Lindir looked like he was just about done with dwarves for the rest of his immortal life, Elrond looked exasperated and Haedirn was torn between laughing and raging at the dwarves.

 

 

" _Adar_ , I swear that I'll deal with them later...", Haedirn muttered as she covered her bright red face in embarrassment with one hand, her other fist clenching and relaxing again repeatedly as if to control her urge to just punch the dwarves in the face.

 

"...When they're gone, have that fountain purged and refilled, the marble scraped and the stone recarved.", Elrond said to a worried Lindir who nodded eagerly before all three of them hurried away.

 

* * *

 

 

"They were bathing in the fountain?!", Glorfindel looked absolutely horrified as he mounted his stallion Baidhroch.

 

 

"Lindir looked just about ready to collapse from the trauma, Fin, and my father asked for that fountain to be purged!.", Haedirn chuckled as Tinnuroch greeted her with a joyful neigh and ate some sugar cubes from her hand. "That's probably enough to give you a clear picture of how traumatizing it was."

 

"May the Valar have mercy on us...and on that fountain!", Glorfindel muttered as they mounted their steeds and rode out into the forest.

 

Haedirn laughed and they rode out to the cliffs overlooking Imladris. Haedirn had forgotten how beautiful the Valley looked from afar as well, surrounded in the North and South by the Bruinen that protected their borders.

 

 

"I forgot how stunning Imladris was...", Haedirn breathed in awe before she turned to Glorfindel who was also staring at the Valley. "Glorfindel, was Gondolin as beautiful as this?", she asked softly as she placed her hands on her chin, looking at the twice-born warrior with puppy eyes.

 

"Oh,  _penneth_ , it was a hidden jewel, a sight to behold.", Glorfindel chuckled fondly as his proud eyes glazed over with a faraway gaze, remembering the beautiful city of Gondolin, before he turned a little sad when he remembered its fall. "I can't believe it's gone now... I failed so many of my kin..."

 

"No, Captain; the tales of your sacrifice and bravery spread throughout the lands and all around, my mother's kin always recounted Glorfindel of Gondolin who fearlessly battled the Balrog and defeated it.", Haedirn looked at Glorfindel firmly. "I remember she used to tell me the story of your battle, passed down from one generation the the next. I looked up to you whenever I felt scared; you are my hero, Captain."

 

"You sure know how to flatter, Haedirn.", Glorfindel chuckled as he smiled gently. "Thank you. Now enough with the gloom! We're here to ride and enjoy ourselves, not remember the sad past on a day like this!"

 

"Well said.", Haedirn grinned and spurred Tinnuroch into the forest with Glorfindel riding right behind her.

 

   

 

"I forgot how much fun this was!", Haedirn laughed joyfully as she raised her hands in the air while Tinnuroch galloped through the forest.

 

"Be careful you don't fall off your steed!", Glorfindel cautioned as Baidroch leapt over a fallen log.

 

"You worry too much, Fin!", Haedirn rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you worry over me worse than Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrian and Erestor combined at times!"

 

"Because if you get hurt, not only do I have to answer to your father, who is going to be my new hunting and riding partner?!", he teased her.

 

"Thanks for your concern then!", she stuck her tongue out at the Captain of the Imladris Guard. "Come on, warrior! I'll race you all around and back to Imladris!", she challenged.

 

"Challenge accepted!", Glorfindel grinned as he spurred Baidroch after Tinnuroch with a kick.

 

Their horses raced over vast plains, leaped over rocks, bounded over streams and weaved around trees. Tinnuroch and Baidroch were equally matched at first, but soon it was clear that Tinnuroch was swifter than Baidroch. Haedirn glanced behind her back and stuck her tongue out at Glorfindel childishly as Imladris came back into view, grinning victoriously as she and her horse came to a stop on the stone terrace.

 

"You got lucky.", Glorfindel rolled his eyes as they led their horses back to the stables, the two stallions immediately heading for the watering trough.

 

"If that was luck, then what was the last twenty centuries?", Haedirn grinned as she punched Glorfindel on the shoulder lightly.

 

"I was letting you win.", the Captain smirked as he ruffled her hair playfully.

 

"Or maybe you're just losing your touch, old man.", Haedirn cackled as she dodged a cuff from a red-faced Glorfindel. "I'm going to find the twins. I promised that I would spar with them today."

 

"Good, torture them instead of me now.", Glorfindel mumbled with a petulant sulk. "I'll see you at lunch?"

 

"Of course.", Haedirn nodded and headed to the training grounds where she knew Elladan and Elrohir would be.

 

She reached the archery range where Elladan and Elrohir were practicing their shots while Estel was watching them quietly, the puppy licking the boy's hand.

 

 

"Elladan! Elrohir!", Haedirn called out, waving to her brothers, as she approached them. _"Quel amrun, Estel."_ , she smiled kindly as she patted his head softly, the boy smiling back shyly in response.

 

"Haedirn! You're finally here!", Elrohir grinned as he scooped his little sister up in his arms and crushed her in a bear hug. "We were beginning to think that Glorfindel had snatched you away from us."

 

"Oh, please.", Haedirn rolled her eyes as she hugged her brother back. "Glorfindel wouldn't stand a chance against me if I put up a struggle and he knows it."

 

"Think fast, Haedirn!", Elladan called as he brought down a sword on his sister.

 

Haedirn swiftly unsheathed her sword with her right hand and deftly blocked Elladan's attack with a self-assured smirk.

 

"Not bad reflexes, Haedirn. But you can do better, right?", Elladan grinned as he stepped back.

 

"Of course. Bring it.", Haedirn smirked as Elrohir stepped back too and drew out his sword, all three of them getting into their fighting stances.

 

They practiced mastering their swords, Haedirn versus the twins, but she easily held her own - after all, they did train her well with Lord Elrond's supervision. They made her into a skilled warrior, able to defend herself. But it didn't hurt to practice some more and learn something new; they did literally have forever to come up with new battle sequences.

Elladan sliced at Haedirn's legs, but she nimbly leaped and dodged the low blow. Elrohir jabbed at her with his sword, but she blocked it and parried with her brother. Elladan disarmed her and the twins brought their swords down on their sister, but she quickly whipped out her daggers and blocked the blades, pushing them back far enough to give her time to retrieve her sword. Their blades clashed loudly and whistled through the air, singing past ears. Bodies fluidly dodged and feet nimbly shuffled back and forth in this deadly dance. When Haedirn had successfully disarmed Elrohir with her sword and pointed a dagger at Elladan's throat did they stop for a break, Estel staring at them excitedly the whole way through.

 

"Well, after a workout like that, I could sure use a drink!", Elrohir laughed.

 

" _Torni_ , can you and  _onónë_ teach me how to spar when I'm older?", Estel asked Elladan, hugging him from behind.

 

"Of course, Estel.", Elladan smiled as he played with Estel, the puppy barking happily.

 

"Hey, Haedirn, let's head down to the cellar and see if there's any miruvor or better still, Dorwinion wine!", Elrohir grinned mischievously as he dragged his little sister down to the wine cellars of Imladris.

 

"You're insane!", Haedirn's eyes were wide. "You know that  _Adar_ doesn't allow us to touch the wine! It's reserved for meals, especially the miruvor! Don't even get me started on the Dorwinion wine - remember what happened after we drank more than our fair share? Elladan almost fell into the fountains, I fell asleep in the rose bushes and you almost kissed the horses' rears!"

 

"How was I supposed to know it would be that strong?", Elrohir turned pink. "Anyway, it's only a little sip - that didn't hurt anybody."

 

"Famous last words, my dear _toron_. Famous last words...", Haedirn muttered as they reached the wine cellars.

 

 

"Now where's the Dorwinion wine?", Elrohir mumbled as he searched the shelves.

 

"No Dorwinion wine.", Haedirn said sharply as she pulled out a bottle of miruvor from one of the shelves and shoved it into Elrohir's hands. "Now let's get out of here before--"

 

The siblings suddenly heard a bottle shatter followed by a particularly loud curse in Khuzdul. Their curiosity piqued, they snuck down the corridor and turned to see some of the dwarves - Dwalin, Gloin, Dori, Fili, Kili and Ori - standing on each others' shoulders. Bifur and Nori were at the bottom, a smashed bottle of Dorwinion wine lying near the shelf in a puddle of red and glass shards.

 

"Ori! Now look what you've done!", Nori scolded his youngest brother.

 

"Sorry!", Ori squeaked nervously.

 

"Hurry and get another bottle before someone catches us down here!", Gloin grumbled.

 

"Ouch! You're stepping on my hair!", Kili complained.

 

"My shoulders cannot hold much longer!", Dori complained.

 

"Try being the base of this stupid ladder.", Dwalin snapped as Dori's boot squished his eye.

 

"Boys? What are you doing down here?", Haedirn stepped out of the shadows with Elrohir who was clutching the bottle of miruvor wine close to his chest.

 

"Haedirn?", Fili looked up and they all grinned sheepishly.

 

Suddenly Dori's shoulders gave way and they all collapsed into a pile of groaning limbs. Haedirn and Elrohir had a good laugh before they strode up to help the dwarves up from the stone floor.

 

"We wanted some wine, but...", Ori trailed off, looking at the broken bottle.

 

"This is our best Dorwinion wine. It's extremely strong - you would be knocked out after the first few sips.", Elrohir warned.

 

"Who is this elf?", Dwalin asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

 

"This is my other brother Elrohir. But that's not important right now - this wine is strictly off-limits, boys.", Haedirn frowned and all the dwarves groaned in disappointment. "...I guess you can have only one bottle, but that's it.", she took a bottle from the shelf and handed it to the ecstatic dwarves.

 

"Wait, why do they get a bottle?", Elrohir complained as he swept away the remains of the broken bottle.

 

"Elrohir, we practically have this stock for the rest of our lives. Might as well let them try a bottle.", Haedirn shrugged. "Plus I promised Master Dori I'd gift him with one.", she smiled at the old dwarf who took it happily.

 

"Thank you, lass. You're too kind.", Dori bowed and Haedirn smiled, lightly kissing his cheek.

 

"You're most welcome, Master Dori."

 

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get a kiss?", Kili pouted, when he suddenly yelped as Fili dragged him out of the way.

 

"No, you don't. She's mine.", Fili glared at Kili pointedly as he held her hand tightly and she giggled.

 

"Wait, you're courting a dwarf?", Elrohir blinked. "Why am I always the last to know things?", he pouted at his sister.

 

"Because you would pester me with questions to no end.", Haedirn glared at her brother and kissed Fili, the dwarves whistling suggestively.

 

"Now run along. I'll see you all at lunch.", Haedirn smiled at them and pecked Fili's lips again.

 

"Thank you very kindly for your help, milady~", Fili grinned gallantly and ran away with the others.

 

"...When's the wedding?"

 

"Elrohir!"

 

* * *

 

 

Another night soon befell upon Imladris and Haedirn was wandering along the halls when she heard the dwarves' thunderous voices and raucous laughter coming from near their chambers in one of the nearby halls. As she entered the hall, she saw some of the dwarves sitting around a small bonfire; Fili noticed her enter and ran up to her with a wide grin on his face.

 

" **Thutrel!** ", Fili planted a kiss on his beloved's lips.

 

"Hey, lass! Come to join the little party?", Bofur grinned from where he was roasting a sausage.

 

"There's always room for one more member of this Company!", Nori waved the dagger he was sharpening in greeting.

 

"How did you guys build a bonfire here?", Haedirn blinked as she took a seat next to Fili, laying her head on his lap as he played with her hair.

 

Nobody answered until Bifur came striding in with a broken chair leg, smashing it in half on the floor and adding it to the bonfire. Haedirn's eyes widened before she groaned exasperatedly - these pieces of furniture were some of her father's best; he definitely would not be happy with all the damage done later, not to mention the new furniture he'd have to replace...

 

"You dwarves are impossible...", Haedirn sighed as she played with Fili's mustache beads with a wry smile. "First, you all take a dip in our fountains. Then you sneak into our wine cellars to steal a bottle of our best wine. And now, you destroy pieces of furniture all for a bonfire. How I put up with you all is something I'll never understand."

 

"You put up with us because you love us~", Kili grinned mischievously.

 

"You're lucky I do.", Haedirn frowned as Fili braided her hair for fun.

 

"Want a sausage, lass?", Bofur offered a steaming sausage to Haedirn. "It's fresh from the bonfire!"

 

"Sure.", Haedirn shrugged as she leaned forward to pluck the sausage from Bofur.

 

"Careful now, lass - it's hot, so don't burn your fingers.", Bofur cautioned.

 

Haedirn nodded and snatched the sausage quickly, blowing on it to cool it down while Fili watched on in amusement.

 

"Do I get at least half of that sausage?", the dwarf prince smiled slyly as he leaned forward to take a bite of the greasy morsel.

 

"Not likely if you don't ask for it nicely.", the elleth grinned as she blocked his mouth with her free palm.

 

"Awww~ Please?", Fili pleaded cutely.

 

"Good boy~", Haedirn giggled and she fed Fili half of the sausage.

 

"By Mahal, you two are so sweet it's giving me a toothache!", Dwalin grumbled as he polished his war hammer.

 

"Do I get the other half of the sausage, Haedirn?", Kili grinned as he sat up, opening his mouth wide.

 

"Don't push your luck, Kili.", Haedirn tutted as she ate the other half of the sausage, enjoying the hangdog pout on the younger prince's face.

 

"Bombur!", Bofur called as he tossed another sausage to his brother and Haedirn turned to see the heavy dwarf sitting rather precariously on a bench with a plate full of food.

 

When Bombur caught the sausage, it seemed that even the tiniest weight proved too much for the already groaning bench and with a loud creak, it collapsed under the added weight and Bombur crashed to the ground with an unmanly shriek, food flying everywhere.

 

 

The dwarves laughed uproariously, Bofur rolling on the ground in laughter while Bifur looked oddly lost at the situation. Haedirn found herself laughing as well; how amusing it was to see that even the tiniest weight could set off such a large impact! Fili got up to give Nori a hand in helping poor Bombur up who was struggling to get back up on his feet.

 

 

As Fili came to sit back down next to Haedirn, he leaned down to whisper in her ear softly.

 

"We're leaving early in the morning,  **thutrel**. Uncle wants to get to Erebor as quickly as possible."

 

"Alright. But you boys had better find a way to replace the damage you've done. Lindir can't always clean up after your messes.", Haedirn lightly kissed Fili's nose.

 

"Deal.", Fili chuckled as he laid down, pulling Haedirn closer so that she could rest her head on his chest.

 

Haedirn closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off to sleep, listening to the steady beating of Fili's heart underneath his tunic. As she fell into a pleasant sleep, she felt Fili stroking her hair gently as he hummed a Dwarvish tune...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Quel amrun" - "Good morning"  
> "Aiya!" - "Oh!"  
> "Hîr nín" - "My lord"  
> "Hîr nín Elrond, taenen bar-en-abed athar glaind, nevui penim miruvor. Manann ingadh namen i-darthathar?" - "My Lord Elrond, the kitchen's under enormous strain, we are almost out of wine. How long do you think they will be with us?"  
> "Mennar úno." - "That has yet to be decided."  
> Baidhroch - Glorfindel's horse; his name means Fair Horse
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	12. Stone Giants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company leaves Imladris early without Gandalf despite Haedirn's protests that they should probably wait for him. They see the Stone Giants, getting caught in the middle of their battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I think the Stone Giants' scene was one of the awesome parts of An Unexpected Journey :)

"Haedirn, wake up. We're moving."

 

Haedirn's eyes snapped open to see Bilbo standing over her, his hand on her shoulder. As she looked around, she saw that the dwarves had thankfully tidied the mess they made and were now getting ready. Everyone was checking that their weapons were in good condition and that they left nothing behind.

 

"What about Mithrandir?", Haedirn blinked as she sat up.

 

"We can't wait for him.", Thorin approached her. "We need to move now."

 

"But what if we run into trouble? We need him.", Haedirn protested.

 

"With each day that passes where we sit and wait for the wizard to make a decision with the elves, Durin's Day draws closer.", Thorin reminded her with a frown. "Are you with us or no?"

 

"...I'll get my supplies from my chambers. I'll meet you in the front.", Haedirn stood up reluctantly and Thorin nodded.

 

"Hurry up. I don't want the other elves stopping us from leaving.", Thorin reminded her.

 

Even though Haedirn knew it was probably for the better to not bid anyone farewell, she couldn't deny the sorrow she felt inside because she didn't get to spend much time with her foster family and friends this time; she could only hope that she didn't perish so that she could come back home once again. Normally she would stay in Imladris for half a year - maybe even a decade at most - before she felt the need to set out into the world again, despite Lord Elrond's worries and him begging her to stay in the safety of the Valley.

As she entered her chambers, she grabbed her weapons from her bedside and checked that her sword and daggers were sharpened and polished, her quiver was filled with arrows and her bowstring strung on properly. She was in the middle of putting on her traveling cloak and securing her weapons to her back when a soft voice spoke up.

 

" _Onónë...?_   _Manke naa lle_ _autien?_ ", Estel appeared behind her, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

 

"Estel?  _Mankoi naa lle sinome?_ You should be in bed, _penneth_.", Haedirn turned in surprise to face the young child.

 

"I couldn't sleep... Are you leaving us so soon?", Estel looked like he was about to cry. "I always hear Elladan and Elrohir worry about your long absences; can't you stay just a bit longer,  _onónë?_ ", the boy begged as he tugged on her tunic lightly.

 

"I wish I could, _toron_ , but I have to help the dwarves. I'll be back before you know it.", Haedirn smiled as she knelt down and kissed Estel's forehead softly.

 

" _Lle vesta, onónë?_ ", Estel looked up at her with hope brimming in his big brown eyes.

 

_"Amin vesta, penneth."_ , Haedirn smiled kindly as she laid him on her bed and tucked him in gently. "Now go back to sleep, okay? Be a good boy for _Adar_ and the twins."

 

"I will.  _Quel marth, o_ _nónë_ ; take care and come back safely...", Estel kissed her cheek lightly before he closed his eyes and drifted off asleep.

 

Haedirn smiled sadly and grabbed her backpack, quietly leaving her chambers so as not to wake Estel. She looked up at the pavilion where the White Council was meeting. She knew that Saruman the White and Lady Galadriel were there, discussing about the importance of the quest.

 

 

 _"You are leaving with them."_ , Galadriel's voice whispered in her head.

 

Haedirn was not at all surprised when she heard Galadriel's voice in her head; ever since Lord Elrond had introduced her to the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien when they came to visit their daughter Celebrian, the Lady of Light had taken an interest in her, saying that she was destined for great things. Maybe she had known this day would come where she would be involved in something that could possibly shift the future of Middle-Earth...

 

 

 _"Yes, my Lady."_ , Haedirn replied telepathically as she headed to the front gates of Imladris.

 

 _"Do not fear, child - you will see your family again."_ , Haedirn could hear the gentle smile in Galadriel's voice before it turned sad.  _"Although I cannot say the same for the one you have given your heart to."_

 

 _"What do you mean, my Lady?"_ , Haedirn was frightened as she faltered in her steps a little.

 

 _"They are waiting for you. Now go."_ , was all Galadriel said instead.

 

_"Lady Galadriel, wait! You've seen something about Fili, what is it?!"_

 

_"Go."_

 

_"But--"_

 

_"Go."_

 

Haedirn flew down the corridors like her life depended on it, but she could not stop thinking about what the Lady had said about Fili. She obviously knew something, but she was not going to reveal it to her - why? As she reached the front gates where the Company was waiting for her, Fili noticed her pale face and worriedly held her hand.

 

" **Thutrel** , are you okay?", he cupped her face gently.

 

"I-I'm fine, Fili. Let's go.", she shook her head and the Company began to move.

 

As they walked along the cliffs of Imladris and reached the borders of the Valley, the sun was just beginning to creep over the horizon when Thorin turned back to the Company.

 

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on.", Thorin said to the old dwarf.

 

"Aye.", Balin nodded as he took the lead.

 

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up.", Thorin called to the hobbit that was at the back of the Company; he was staring back at Imladris longingly - it was exactly how Haedirn felt inside.

 

"Homesick already?", Fili held Haedirn's hand softly.

 

"A little. But I'll be fine.", she smiled at Fili, touching his braid that she wore around her neck.

 

Fili smiled, her braid hanging around his neck, and the Company continued on their way. For months, they hiked across plains, climb mountains and cross ranges. The trek was long and difficult, but the Company pressed on. Haedirn couldn't stop thinking about Galadriel's words; what did she mean? Then Fili would hug her, kiss her and whisper to her that everything would be alright - he was so tender and loving with her that it often made her forget that they were on a dangerous quest.

 

* * *

 

 

On another day of their trek, they found themselves crossing the Misty Mountains - the rocky trail was narrow and dangerous; the sharp cliffs was on one side and a sheer drop down a steep canyon on the other. Worse still, there was a fierce storm with flashing lightning, booming thunder, powerful winds that almost knocked them off their feet and heavy rain that instantly drenched them. They had to shout over the howling storm to be heard by each other and they had to huddle close to each other for warmth and protection.

 

"Hold on!", Thorin bellowed over the storm.

 

A part of the path Bilbo was walking on suddenly gave way and he would have fallen into the chasm into certain death had Dwalin not grabbed him in time and pulled him back to safety.

 

"We must find shelter!", Thorin yelled again.

 

"Watch out!", Dwalin shouted, pointing to a massive boulder hurtling through the air towards the mountain they were on.

 

Everyone pressed themselves against the mountainside as the boulder struck just above their heads and sent rocks showering down all around them. Haedirn shielded Ori, Bilbo and the princes underneath her cloak as a few pieces of debris and some stones rained down upon them.

 

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!", Balin pointed in the distance at a humongous figure looming in the distance.

 

 

"What is that?!", Haedirn exclaimed as it grabbed a boulder off the side of another mountain close to it.

 

"Well, bless me, the legends are true - Giants; Stone Giants!", Bofur, who was standing on the edge of the path, exclaimed with his eyes wide with awe.

 

"Take cover; you'll fall!", Thorin grabbed Bofur and pulled him back as the boulder came sailing through the air in their direction again.

 

"What's happening?!", Kili shouted as he clutched onto Haedirn's cloak tightly.

 

The boulder whistled past them and the Company turned to see another Stone Giant appear right behind them as the boulder struck it in the head, sending it flailing backwards.

 

 

The dwarves yelled out to each other to brace themselves and hold on as the raging battle between the two giants continued. The rocks beneath their feet suddenly began to give way from all of the vibrations from the impact of the thrown boulders, when suddenly the path began to split in between half of the group.

 

"What's going on?!", Haedirn clutched the side of the mountain tightly, digging her fingers into the rock crevasses.

 

"Haedirn! Kili! Grab my hand! Ki--", Fili is cut off in mid-sentence when the gap in the path began to grow wider.

 

"Fili!", Kili yelled fearfully as he tried to reach for his brother, almost tumbling down into the canyon.

 

"Kili, watch out!", Haedirn grabbed the youngest dwarf prince by his collar and held him close.

 

"Look!", Balin shouted, pointing upwards - they were on the knees of a Stone Giant.

 

 

Kili and Ori clung onto Haedirn's cloak and Dwalin held the she-elf back against the cliff when her foot almost slipped on the wet path. They watched as half of their companions on the giant's left knee got further away from them. That little group managed to jump onto the remainder of the pathway while they were brought out to the middle of the battlefield where all three giants were fighting furiously with fists and boulders over the clap of thunder and lightning. The first stone giant knocked the second giant out, rock meeting rock, and threw a boulder at the third stone giant which decapitated it. The stone body fell forward towards the cliff face in front of the other half of the Company and smashed against the mountainside with the others still on its knee.

 

"No! No! Kili!", Thorin bellowed in anguish.

 

"Haedirn!", Fili cried out in terror. " **Thutrel!** "

 

Thorin and the others watched as the lifeless body of the Stone Giant lost its footing and tumbled down into the chasm below.

 

 

"No!", Thorin rushed forward, thinking that they were crushed, but it was a relief to see that they were all alive even though they were disorientated.

 

"We're all right! We're alive!", Balin reassured from somewhere in front.

 

"Kili! Haedirn!", Fili rushed forward for his brother and beloved.

 

"We're okay! We're here!", Kili emerged from underneath Haedirn's cloak.

 

"Are you okay, lass?", Dwalin asked as he helped Haedirn up.

 

"Never been better.", Haedirn nodded and Fili embraced her tightly, panting heavily.

 

"Oh, Mahal, you're alive... I thought I had lost you...", Fili almost sobbed in relief as he kissed her wet lips.

 

"I'm here, Fili... It's alright...", Haedirn nodded as she cupped his face.

 

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?", Bofur asked suddenly.

 

"There!", Ori pointed to a small figure clinging onto the cliff for dear life by his fingertips.

 

"Get him!", Dwalin shouted.

 

"Hang on, Bilbo!", Haedirn shouted.

 

Ori dove onto the ground and tried to grab Bilbo's arm, but the hobbit slipped down another few feet and fell before he managed to grab another handhold. Bofur reached down too, but Bilbo couldn't reach out - he was too far. As the dwarves were trying unsuccessfully trying to pull the hobbit up, Thorin swung down next to Bilbo and boosted the hobbit up into waiting arms that pulled him back to safety.

 

"Thorin!", Haedirn cried out when the dwarf king began to lose his grip.

 

She and Dwalin reached down and caught him just as Thorin lost his grip and began to fall, but they pulled him back up onto the path with much effort.

 

"I thought we'd lost our burglar.", Dwalin breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"He's been lost...ever since he left home.", Thorin breathed harshly. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us.", he hissed, glaring at Bilbo who cowered slightly.

 

"Thorin!", Haedirn snapped sharply, coming to the hobbit's defense. "How dare you!"

 

" **Thutrel** , please calm down.", Fili hugged her gently, glancing at his uncle.

 

"No, Fili, I've had enough.", she glared at Thorin angrily. "All you ever do is criticize the hobbit, don't you?! You have not given him a chance to prove himself yet and you're judging him. Just leave him alone!"

 

Thorin grunted angrily and called Dwalin as they scouted forward for shelter. Haedirn was still fuming as the others hesitantly pressed on when Fili stroked her back.

 

" **Thutrel**..."

 

Haedirn sighed and collapsed to her knees on the stone path, hiding her face. Fili hugged her tightly and didn't object when Bilbo came up to them and held Haedirn's hands, apologizing that she had to stand up for him like that. But Haedirn reassured their burglar that it wasn't his fault at all, smiling slightly. The Company soon came into a cave and they filed in, settling down on the ground. Everyone was dripping wet and cold as they took off their packs and set them down.

 

"It looks safe enough.", Dwalin commented as he lit a lantern up.

 

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied.", Thorin stated.

 

"There's nothing here.", Dwalin confirmed once he had checked every crevice of the cave for any danger.

 

"Right then! Let's get a fire started.", Gloin rubbed his hands together as he dropped a bundle of dry wood he found onto the floor.

 

"No. No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep; we start at first light.", Thorin ordered.

 

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us - that was the plan.", Balin said as the Company began spreading their bedrolls out.

 

"Plans change.", Thorin simply said. "Bofur, take the first watch."

 

"Aye."

 

As Haedirn settled down and squeezed the water out of her hair and cloak, Thorin strode up to her with a cold expression and sat down opposite her. For a brief moment, none of them spoke a single word to the other until Haedirn spoke first.

 

"I don't see the need for you to be so mean to the hobbit.", Haedirn frowned as she emptied water and gravel from her boots.

 

"He has done nothing but give us trouble or slow us down so far.". Thorin shot back gruffly.

 

"I honestly don't know why I put up with your uncaring attitude even though you're not mean to me. You're a little nicer to me than our burglar- and I'm an elf, the very race that you distrust and hate.", she leaned back against the smooth walls of the cave.

 

"Then why haven't you left yet if my attitude bothers you so much?", Thorin asked, genuinely curious, but his face betrayed no emotion.

 

"Because I made a vow to help see you through this quest and I don't break my vows - a warrior takes their vows seriously.", Haedirn turned to look at Fili who was making sure that his brother was alright first. "...And because I love your eldest nephew. It's not right if I abandon my mate now in times of need."

 

"...How much do you love him?", Thorin asked, his fists clenching tightly till his knuckles were bone white.

 

"...More than I value my own life.", Haedirn frowned as she clutched at the braid hanging around her neck. "Now if you'll excuse me, Master Dwarf...good night.", she headed over to Fili and Kili, sitting down beside the older prince.

 

Thorin didn't stop watching them, not even when Fili pressed a tender kiss to the Ranger's lips and she smiled shyly. Kili chuckled and elbowed his brother who blushed and told him to go to sleep, his arm wrapping around Haedirn's waist as the two of them laid down to sleep. Why did Fili have to develop feelings for the she-elf? He wanted to tell Fili he didn't approve of their courting and that he would only be hurt with this love, but his eldest nephew could be just as stubborn as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Manke naa lle autien?" - "Where are you going?"  
> "Mankoi naa lle sinome?" - "Why are you here?"  
> "Lle vesta?" - "Do you promise?"  
> "Amin vesta, penneth." - "I promise, young one."  
> "Quel marth" - "Good luck"
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	13. Goblin Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if the situation couldn't get any worse, they are captured by goblins and brought before their king for Thorin to find out that Azog is still alive and seeking revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sisters loved the Goblin King's song so much they started singing it repeatedly to annoy the heck outta me XD  
> It's like one of those songs where it's annoying, yet catchy at the same time, so... XP

Haedirn's sharp ears caught the sounds of movement and she cracked her eyes open just a little bit to see Bilbo packing his things up before grabbing his walking stick, tiptoeing over the dwarves and making his way to the cave entrance. Realizing what he was doing, she sat up in shock and saw Bofur noticing the hobbit too - no one must have replaced his night watch shift yet. They met each other's eyes and quickly headed after the hobbit who was almost out of the cave, Haedirn gently disentangling herself from Fili's embrace.

 

"Bilbo!", she hissed quietly so as not to wake the others. "Where do you think you're going?"

 

"Back to Rivendell.", Bilbo sighed sadly as he turned to look at them. "Lord Elrond offered me a place to stay there; I think I might just take him up on his gracious offer."

 

"No, no, you can't turn back now! You're part of the Company - you're one of us!", Bofur was shocked.

 

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come and he was right - I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door.", Bilbo looked downcast.

 

Little did the three of them realize that Thorin was awake and listening to every single word.

 

"You're homesick; I understand--", Bofur began to speak, but Bilbo interrupted him.

 

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do - you're dwarves. You're used to-to this life, living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!", Bilbo exclaimed.

 

"Bilbo!", Haedirn was shocked at the hobbit's outburst and they saw a flash of sadness in Bofur's eyes, the hobbit becoming repentant.

 

"I am sorry.", Bilbo apologized quietly. "I didn't--"

 

"...No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere.", Bofur smiled bitterly, glancing behind his back at the rest of the still sleeping Company.

 

"Bofur...", Haedirn placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

 

"No, it's okay, lass.", Bofur nodded and looked back at Bilbo, patting his shoulder with a smile. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

 

"...We'll miss you, Bilbo.", Haedirn whispered sadly and outstretched her hand to the hobbit who took her hand, gently shaking it once more. "If you see my father, tell him I said not to worry about me."

 

Bilbo nodded and turned to go, when Bofur noticed a blue glow coming from the hobbit's belt. Haedirn's eyes widened - when did the burglar acquire an Elvish sword? Gandalf must have given it to him when they were at the troll hoard. The blade was glowing a brilliant luminescent blue as the hobbit pulled it out of its sheath partway, but if it was glowing blue, then that normally meant...

 

"What's that?", Bofur asked, looking at Haedirn who was desperately shaking everyone of the Company awake.

 

Thorin heard the creaking of machinery and looked down at the cave floor, noticing cracks form in the sand of the cave floor. There was something underneath!

 

"Wake up! Wake up!", he helped Haedirn to call the others up.

 

"We have to get out of here!", Haedirn reached Fili and Kili, the two princes looking up at her with dazed expressions.

 

But it was too late - before anyone could comprehend what was going on, the floor of the cave collapsed downward - it was actually a giant trapdoor! Bilbo, Haedirn and all the dwarves fell down a chute and slid down through a tunnel with shouts of surprise. Haedirn tumbled down, crashing into Thorin and Dwalin painfully. She reached out and grabbed Dori and Oin, protecting their heads while her back was slammed painfully against the solid rock. Fili reached out and grabbed onto his beloved's shoulder, using his hand to protect her head. They finally fell into a crudely made wooden cage on top of each other and they struggled to get up to try and regain their bearings when they heard frightful howls and saw an ugly horde of creatures swarm towards them.

 

"Goblins!", Haedirn shouted as she got up quickly before the others and pulled out her bow and arrows, firing at the goblins at breakneck speed.

 

Each arrow met its target in small grotesque skulls, but with each goblin that she took down, they seemed to multiply by six. They swooped down upon the Company with their long sharp nails and grubby, bony hands; the Company tried to fight back valiantly, but they were overpowered and stripped of their weapons before being led away further into the stinking, damp, dark caverns of the underground.

 

"Get your hands off us!"

 

"Where are they taking us?!"

 

" **Thutrel!** ", Fili yelled as he tried to reach for Haedirn who was struggling up ahead with a number of goblins.

 

"Fili!", Haedirn shouted, protesting as the goblins took away her weapons.

 

Haedirn found herself pressed against Thorin who shielded her with his body as the screeching goblins poked and prodded them, shoving them deeper down the caverns through a vast network of tunnels and across rickety wooden bridges. Everywhere they turned, by the light of the numerous torches surrounding the place, they could see hordes of howling goblins scurrying about the caves till they came to the largest cavern of the underground city to a big wooden platform. Up ahead was the hugest and most disgusting of all the goblins - the Goblin King himself.

 

 

He was a morbidly flabby brute with a bulging stomach, malicious eyes, thick stubby fingers, filthy sharp nails and a massive drooping chin covered in disgusting warts. He was completely naked, save for the tattered loincloth that barely covered his bits. In his left hand, he held a large mace with what looked like a ram's skull on top and he had a crown made from bones sitting atop his bare head. He had outward jutting ears and wisps of grey hair fell down the sides of his wrinkled face. As he descended from his throne made of wooden stakes and skulls, his heavy feet crushed a pile of goblins beneath him and when he stumbled backwards, more goblins rushed forward to steady him from behind.

 

"I feel a song coming on.", the Goblin King muttered happily as music started playing.

 

Haedirn looked around to see several goblins either blowing flutes made from bones or pounding massive drums along the cavern walls, the sounds resonating all over the tunnel, as the goblins started cheering gleefully as their king began singing...

 

**_"Snip, snap, t_ _he black crack_ **

**_Grip, grab, pinch, and nab_ **

**_Batter and beat_ **

**_Milk ‘em, stammer and squeak!_ **

**_Pound pound, far underground_ **

**_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_ **

**_With a swish and smack_ **

**_And a whip and a crack_ **

**_Everybody talks when they’re on our rack_ **

**_Pound pound, far underground_ **

**_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_ **

**_Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs_ **

**_You won't last long on the end of my prongs_ **

**_Clish, clash, crush and smash_ **

**_Bang, break, shiver and shake_ **

**_You can yell and yelp_ **

**_But there ain't no help_ **

**_Pound pound, far underground_ **

**_Down, down, down in Goblin Town"_ **

 

Haedirn cringed at the goblins' off-tune song and it seemed that she was not the only one not enjoying it - the other dwarves were also making faces at the horrible song. Fili managed to squeeze his way through to Haedirn and held her hand, the both of them looking at each other worriedly. She squeezed his hand a little and he returned the gesture, intertwining their fingers.

As the song ended, the Goblin King twirled around and they ducked to dodge the lethal mace that speared an unfortunate goblin nearby. The Great Goblin swung his mace and the body went sailing through the air before disappearing into the caverns below. When the song had completely ended, the King just smirked at them and sat back down on his throne, crushing more goblins underneath his feet. They squealed in pain as their bones were cracked underneath the enormous amount of weight before they laid motionless on the wooden platform.

 

"Catchy, isn't it? It's one of my own compositions.", the Goblin King smirked, obviously proud of himself.

 

"That's not a song - it's an abomination!", Balin cried out indignantly and the others voiced their agreement loudly.

 

"Abominations, mutations, deviations - that's all you’re gonna find down here!", the Great Goblin declared proudly before he eyed them closely, unnerving Haedirn. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?", he demanded to know as the goblins tossed all their weapons down into a pile in front of their leader.

 

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence!", one of the goblins spoke up eagerly. "And a she-elf too, it seems!"

 

"Dwarves?", the giant goblin sounded incredulous.

 

"We found them on the front porch!", the same goblin announced.

 

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice!", the giant goblin commanded. "And bring the she-elf forward to me."

 

The goblins searched them thoroughly, throwing away whatever they find in their pockets - even Oin's hearing trumpet was thrown down on the floor and crushed underfoot. Haedirn was suddenly pushed out, her hand forcefully yanked from Fili's grip, and the dwarves rose their voices in protest as Fili and Thorin tried to pull Haedirn back. But the dwarves brought Haedirn forward before the Great Goblin and the horrid creature held her chin up with a sick smirk plastered across his face.

 

"A very pretty she-elf too, if I may add.", he chuckled wickedly and Haedirn growled.

 

_" Saurar, amin feuya ten' lle. Auta miqula_ _orqu."_ , Haedirn spat in the Goblin King's face and smirked back triumphantly when he stared at her angrily.

 

"Silence, elf-whore!", one of the goblins backhanded Haedirn and her head snapped to the side from the impact, its dirt-caked nails scratching her cheek.

 

"Get your filthy paws off her!", an enraged Fili shouted loudly.

 

"Leave her alone!", Dwalin bellowed angrily.

 

The Great Goblin shoved Haedirn backwards and she stumbled, trying to regain her footing. She tripped on a wooden board and fell backwards, but Kili and Nori managed to catch her as she fell. She glared at the goblins as she stood up and rejoined the dwarves, Fili touching her bloodied cheek gingerly.

 

"It is my belief, Your Great Protuberance, that they are in league with Elves!", the little goblin that led the group said to the Goblin King as he poured a sack full of Elvish cutlery and candelabras at his king's feet.

 

" **Made in Rivendell**.", the Great Goblin noted as he picked up a gold candelabra before he scoffed. "Bah. Second Age, couldn't give it away.", he smirked as he nonchalantly tossed it over the side of the platform where it rang out as it clattered down into the abyss.

 

"...Just a couple of keepsakes.", Nori explained with a guilty expression when Dori looked at him disapprovingly.

 

"You kleptomaniac...", Haedirn mumbled, Ori giggling at the remark she made about his brother, despite the situation they were in right now.

 

“What are you doing in these parts? Speak!”, the Goblin King demanded to know, but nobody responded at first.

 

“Don’t worry, lads – I’ll handle this.”, Oin offered, pushing Thorin back into the middle of the Company to keep him safe.

 

“No tricks!”, the Goblin King warned them as he sat down on his throne, “I want the truth! Warts and all!”

 

“You’re going to have to speak up!”, Oin said loudly. “Your boys have flattened my trumpet.”, he complained as he brought up his destroyed trumpet.

 

“I’ll flatten more than your trumpet!”, the Goblin King roared furiously as he advanced towards Oin angrily, shoving and scattering several objects on the platform aside.

 

“If it’s more information you’re wanting, I’m the one you should speak to!”, Bofur spoke up, stepping in front of Oin.

 

The Goblin King paused and seemed to settle down, waiting for Bofur to speak.

 

“We were on the road…", Bofur hesitated at first before he began spinning a long tale in order to stall the goblins, but it didn't seem like it was going to work. "Well, it’s not so much a road as a path… Actually, it’s not even that, come to think of it, it’s more like a track. Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren’t!  Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday.”

 

"Visiting distant relations!", Dori added with a nod for confirmation, the others murmuring in agreement.

 

"Some present from my mother's side.", Bofur nodded and made a move to say more when the Goblin King angrily rose and silenced them.

 

"SHUT UP!", he roared and everyone fell silent instantly, the goblins squeaking with fear.

 

"Well then, if they won't talk, we'll make them squawk!", the Goblin King declared as his subjects cheered excitedly. "Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest.", he grinned maliciously as he pointed at Ori who turned a ghostly shade of white with fear.

 

"Wait.", Thorin spoke up boldly as he stepped forward towards the Great Goblin.

 

"Well, well, well, look who it is~", the Goblin King smirked wickedly. "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain.", he bowed exaggeratedly before the would-be dwarf king of Erebor before he looked up in mock surprise. "Oh, but I'm forgetting - you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king which makes you...nobody, really.", he snickered cruelly.

 

" _Lle naa haran e' nausalle!_  Thorin Oakenshield is a worthier king than you ever will be!", Haedirn snarled in Thorin's defense.

 

"How dare you, filthy she-elf!", a goblin made a move to slap Haedirn again, but she was ready this time - she reeled her foot back and kicked the goblin in the gut hard, sending him flying across the platform and over the ledge with a squeal.

 

Enraged by this action, the other goblins swarm towards Haedirn, but the other dwarves fought back, punching any goblins that came near.

 

"Stay away from her!"

 

"Touch her again and you're dead!"

 

"Leave her alone!"

 

"QUIET!", the Goblin King bellowed in annoyance and all the commotion stopped.

 

"Stand down. I don't want you getting hurt anymore.", Thorin whispered to Haedirn.

 

"Thorin--"

 

"Haedirn. Please."

 

Haedirn, surprised at Thorin's gentle voice, acquiesced with his order and stepped back into the group, Fili holding her close to him. She held his hand and he gently squeezed it back.

 

"It'll be alright,  **thutrel.** Uncle can handle himself and we'll help him when the need arises.", Fili nodded reassuringly, meeting Haedirn's eyes.

 

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted...", the giant goblin king eyed Haedirn pointedly. "...I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head; just the head, nothing attached.", he chuckled darkly. "Perhaps you know of whom I speak: an old enemy of yours - a Pale Orc astride a White Warg.", the Goblin King's eyes gleamed dangerously with a sinister smile.

 

"...Azog the Defiler was destroyed.", Thorin frowned, his voice filled with disbelief. "He was slain in battle long ago."

 

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?", the Great Goblin grinned in amusement.

 

Laughing to himself, he turned to a goblin sitting in a tiny basket hanging on a lever. It was holding a slate - some sort of scribe, Haedirn noted.

 

"Send word to the Pale Orc - tell him I have found his prize...", the Goblin King smirked as he turned to look at Haedirn. "...And a little extra as tribute."

 

The tiny goblin eagerly recorded the message down and with a high-pitched cackle, it pulled at a lever and the basket slid down a system of ropes and pulleys, disappearing into the darkness. The Great Goblin turned back to the little group with a malicious chuckle, the sheer evil intent in that chuckle causing shivers to run down everyone's spines and make their skin crawl unpleasantly with goosebumps.

 

"As for the rest of you, it's time to make some noise and some bones break.", the Great Goblin rubbed his hands together gleefully as the other goblins chittered excitedly.

 

"Leave the dwarves alone, you brute! You'll have to kill me first before I let you lay a finger on any of their heads!", Haedirn growled as she stepped forward, pulling Thorin back and shielding the Company behind her back who were sent into an uproar.

 

"Lass, what are you thinking?!", Bofur gasped as he tugged at Haedirn's arm bracers.

 

"Haedirn, don't!", Thorin shouted.

 

" **Thutrel!** ", Fili exclaimed as he attempted to pull his beloved back.

 

"Are you crazy, lassie?!", Dwalin bellowed.

 

"Miss Haedirn, don't do this!", Dori gasped.

 

"Aww, will you look at that?", the Great Goblin cooed in sickly-sweet, honeyed tones. "The little she-elf cares so much for these worthless dwarves that she's willing to put her life down on the line for them. Sacrifice won't save you down here, she-elf; you will be given to the Pale Orc as tribute and he will have your King's head!", his cruel laughter boomed in the caverns, the other goblins cackling as well.

 

They heard the creaking of wheels and turned to see dozens of goblins slowly wheeling massive torture instruments down the rickety bridges towards the Great Goblin's platform. Haedirn felt a body cuddle close to her and saw a shivering Ori clutching onto her cloak; kneeling down, she hugged him tightly as Fili hugged her and pressed a kiss to her temples. The dwarves huddled together as the goblins cheered and whooped while their king danced and sang lustily in delight.

 

"I don't want to die, Miss Haedirn...", Ori whimpered.

 

"You won't die, Ori. We'll get out of here somehow.", Haedirn reassured the young dwarf.

 

"I won't let them hurt you,  **thutrel**.", Fili vowed as he lightly pecked Haedirn's lips. "They'll have to go through me first."

 

"Don't sacrifice yourself unnecessarily.", Haedirn whispered softly as she pecked Fili's lips back. "Mithrandir will come for us, I can feel it."

 

_**"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of**_ **_Goblin-town~"_** , the Goblin King sang off-key.  


 

Suddenly there was a frightened shriek and Haedirn saw the goblin that brought them in drop Thorin's sword Orcrist like it burned him; it was taken out a few inches from its sheath. When Orcrist landed in view of everyone, all the goblins began howling in terror and rage as they began backing away from the fabled sword that killed so many of them. The Great Goblin fled to his throne, trampling many of his minions along the way, as he pointed at the sword fearfully.

 

 

Why were they so scared of an Elvish sword? ...Of course! She remembered her father telling Gandalf at dinner when they arrived at Imladris that Orcrist was one of the famous Elvish blades used during the Goblin Wars and it was said to have killed "hundreds of goblins in its time, when the fair elves of Gondolin hunted them in the hills or did battle before their walls"; King Turgon the Wise or one of the Lords of the Gondolindrim was said to have wielded it. It was forged beside Glamdring which was so fondly called the "mate" of Orcrist.

 

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks!", the Goblin King howled in anguish loudly.

 

As he spoke, some of the goblins began furiously whipping the Company with ropes while others leaped upon them, biting with their yellowed fangs and slashing with their cruel nails. Haedirn punched a goblin in the jaw when he whipped her and shielded Fili, Kili and Ori underneath her cloak as she took the whippings instead; it didn't cut through her skin, but it stung and reddened her skin. Dwalin, Gloin and Thorin came to her aid, taking the blows that landed upon Haedirn on themselves instead; this only made the goblins angrier and they whipped harder, shrieking angrily.

 

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!", the Goblin King bellowed. "Cut off his head!", he pointed at Thorin.

 

The goblins grabbed Thorin away as the others tried to hold him back. Haedirn panicked; she could not let the Crown King of Erebor be killed! Without a moment's hesitation, she reached forward and grabbed Thorin's arm, the dwarf king holding tight to her.

 

"Thorin!", Haedirn screamed over the goblin's howls.

 

"Thorin!", Dwalin called as well, grabbing Thorin's other hand.

 

"Uncle!", Fili and Kili yelled fearfully.

 

"Cut off his head!", the Goblin King roared again and the goblins successfully yanked Thorin's hand out of their grasp.

 

"No! Take me instead! I'm dispenseable, so take me!", Haedirn screamed as the goblins held her back.

 

" **Thutrel!** ", Fili exclaimed in terror.

 

Goblins held Thorin down and rendered him helpless, pinning him down spread-eagled on the platform as one of them raised his crudely serrated blade to chop off Thorin's head.

 

"NO!", Haedirn shrieked.

 

Suddenly there was a massive explosion of bright white light and a shockwave ripped through the entire area, knocking everyone over and rendering them unconscious. Goblins were sent sailing through the air as the torture machines were ripped apart effortlessly by the powerful blast and most of the torches within radius were snuffed out. Haedirn felt herself flying backwards and her head struck a nearby wooden pole, knocking her out cold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Saurar, amin feuya ten' lle. Auta miqula orqu." - "Foul one, you disgust me. Go kiss an orc."  
> "Lle naa haran e' nausalle" - "You are king in your imagination"
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	14. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf saves them from the Goblin King and they manage to escape the caves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good ol' Gandalf to the rescue~! :D

When Haedirn opened her eyes again, her vision was swimming and her ears were ringing. As her vision cleared and the ringing died down, she could just make out a few of the dwarves and some goblins regaining consciousness before she looked up to see the dark silhouette of a tall figure in billowing robes and a pointy hat holding a staff and sword...

 

"Mithrandir!", she cried joyfully, getting up quickly.

 

"Get your weapons, Haedirn! Quickly!", Gandalf urged the she-elf and she nodded.

 

As Haedirn swiftly leaped over many figures and grabbed her bow and quiver, slinging them around her shoulder and back, the dwarves and some of the goblins began to regain consciousness, recovering from the initial shock of the blast. When they saw Gandalf, they were all dumbstruck with awe for a few moments, nobody moving a muscle until the wizard spoke.

 

"Take up arms. Fight! FIGHT!", Gandalf's voice boomed powerfully.

 

The dwarves immediately sprung into action; they began punching, kicking and headbutting every goblin that tried to stop them. As the goblins scurried towards Gandalf, the wizard swung Glamdring and slashed many of the goblins apart or knocked them off the throne platform with his wooden staff. Haedirn somersaulted, her foot slamming upwards into a goblin's jaw and sending it flying through the air, and landed on top of another goblin's back as she grabbed her blade and sliced off another goblin's head clean off. The Great Goblin, who was still lying on the ground, saw Gandalf's sword and cowered in fear, pointing to Glamdring with a shaking finger.

 

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!", he howled in anguish.

 

Some of the dwarves reached their hammers and axes and began tossing them to their comrades who began defeating the goblins around them. Oin managed to recover his flattened trumpet which the goblins had taken away and Dori threw Ori's slingshot to him as Dwalin knocked a goblin sneaking up behind Bofur with his war hammer. While fighting, Nori tripped over a dead goblin and fell down onto the floor; the Goblin King noticed him and raised his mace, thudding towards him with a furious bellow.

 

"Nori!", one of the Company shouted.

 

Thorin came to Nori's rescue and deflected the Goblin King's blow, causing him to stumble backwards and fall off the ledge into the depths below. Some of his minions tried to stabilize him from behind, but were either crushed underneath their king's massive weight or pulled down along into the abyss. Haedirn slashed at a goblin fighting with Fili and got jumped on by a few more goblins from behind, only for Gloin and Bifur to come to her rescue. Gandalf decapitated a fat goblin with Glamdring and calmly knocked his head off his neck with his staff before he turned to the rest of the Company.

 

"Follow me!", Gandalf headed for the bridge. "Quick! Run!"

 

At this, all of the dwarves and Haedirn dashed after Gandalf, cutting down many more goblins on the way as they escaped from the throne room with hundreds of screeching goblins pursuing them. 

 

"Quickly!", Gandalf urged.

 

"Faster!", someone shouted from behind.

 

Gandalf sliced some goblins with Glamdring and shoved them aside with his staff. Dwalin, who was in front hammering foes away, saw several goblins approaching them from upfront.

 

"Post!", he bellowed and some of the dwarves cut a guardrail post from the side of the path, holding it underneath their arms in front of them like a massive spear.

 

"Charge!", Dwalin yelled and they rushed forward, knocking several squealing goblins off the platforms with the post.

 

Once they reached the other side of the bridge, they dropped their makeshift spear and continued running on the way, fighting off the seemingly endless waves of goblins rushing towards them. Dwalin used his axe to knock off more goblins aside. Gandalf stabbed and shoved more goblins out of the way when they tried to kill him. Haedirn punched and slashed at any goblins that came close to her and Fili while the eldest dwarf prince covered his beloved from behind with his swords. Gloin knocked a goblin out of their way and it crashed down onto a bridge below them, knocking off several other goblins into the darkness below. Thorin spun gracefully in a circle and with Orcrist, he slashed at many goblins cornering him from every side or decapitated them cleanly. Balin defended himself with his sword, stabbing and knocking goblins off the rocky ledges. Bofur and Ori slammed their war hammers into goblins' faces or stabbed them in their bulging stomachs with daggers. At a crossroad, Oin spun around in a circle as he swung his staff and knocked out approaching goblins out cold.

 

"Cut the ropes!", Thorin shouted when several snarling goblins swung towards them on ropes.

 

The dwarves cut the ropes holding a nearby suspended platform in place and it fell outwards, the goblins' ropes getting caught on and entangled their occupants to the boards. Kili took a flying leap and stabbed a goblin front of him when he noticed goblin archers running towards him, firing their crudely made arrows at him. He quickly deflected them off his blade as he searched for something to defend himself with; he turned around and grabbed a nearby ladder, Bifur and Bofur helping him to drop it down on the goblin archers and trapping some of them underneath the spaces between the rungs as they continued running forward. As they reached a missing part of the path, the trapped goblins fell down to their doom and the Company crossed it to safety. Haedirn, who was helping to cover the dwarves' backs, leaped across gracefully and kicked the ladder away with Dwalin's help to prevent the goblins from chasing them.

 

"Quickly!", Gandalf shouted as he slashed at yet another goblin approaching from the side.

 

As they crossed more of the maze-like paths, they come to a halt in front of a huge section of a suspended bridge missing. Thorin sliced the ropes hanging the bridge from above and the platform swung away from their original path, leading them to a completely different pathway.

 

"Jump!", Thorin bellowed as he, Bofur, Balin and Ori leaped to safety.

 

However before the others could jump too, the suspended path swung back like a pendulum to where it was before and many of the goblins waiting there jumped on to attack the remainder of the group. But the dwarves, Gandalf and Haedirn held their own until the path swung back to the other side and they all leaped off just as Fili and Haedirn sliced the rest of the ropes keeping the bridge swinging and the entire platform fell to the depths below with the other goblins screeching. Fili and Haedirn were the last to jump off, so Haedirn grabbed Fili tightly, wrapping her arm around his waist as she took another flying leap to the edge. Gandalf and Thorin grabbed her hand and arm and pulled her up together, Haedirn setting Fili down on the ground safely. They continued to escape and fight off the oncoming goblins - just how many hundreds more did they have to fight?! - and Bombur, who was running above them on another bridge, was struggling with four hissing goblins on his back. When he saw that he was cornered from behind and front, he jumped up and slammed his rear end onto the bridge, causing it to collapse and throw off a horde of goblins, before he rejoined the Company as they continued to kill all the goblins in their way. Gandalf blasted a rock overhead them and let it roll down the slope in front of them, squashing many goblins running towards them with their crude blades raised high.

 

"Look!", Haedirn pointed to the mouth of a cave way in front of them.

 

"We're almost there!", Kili shouted.

 

"Keep going!", Dori yelled back.

 

"Move!", Gloin bellowed.

 

They were three-quarters of the way across the bridge when the Great Goblin suddenly broke out from underneath the bridge with an almighty crash and pulled his flabby body up onto the platform, effectively blocking their escape route with his massive bulk. As the dwarves came to a screeching halt, goblins surrounded them from all side behind and in front of them with cruel smiles and devious cackles.

 

"You thought you could escape me?", the Great Goblin smirked as he swung his mace twice at Gandalf with a low growl, causing the wizard to stumble and almost fall had not Ori and Nori caught him from behind, helping him to stand back up.

 

"Mithrandir!", Haedirn screamed in shock.

 

"What are you gonna to do now, wizard?", the Goblin King eyed Gandalf with a self-assured grin.

 

Gandalf leaped forward and poked the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff, the grotesque creature dropping his mace and howling in pain as he clutched his eye.

 

"Ow, ow, ow!"

 

Gandalf sliced at the Goblin King's huge belly, splitting it open, and the said goblin fell to his knees, clutching his slashed stomach.

 

"Ow! ...That'll do it.", he nodded slightly.

 

Gandalf slashed at the Goblin King one more time, effectively slicing his neck, and the dead beast fell forward onto the bridge motionlessly. This sudden extra weight slammed down on it proved too much for the shaking bridge and there was a terrible groaning of wood with ropes snapping. Everyone huddled together closely so as not to fall off, everyone trying to keep their balance, until the section of the bridge they were all on broke off and collapsed into the abyss below. It slid down the side of the cavern at terrific speed and demolished everything in its path as the dwarves clung onto the boards for dear life, screaming in terror. The bridge tumbled off the ledge and slowed down near the base of the cavern, but it broke apart and buried the Company in the timber. Broken boards knocked their heads as pebbles and splinters rained down upon them, everyone moaning from the ordeal. Gandalf extricated himself out from underneath the wreckage and dusted himself off, tripping slightly on his robes, as he inspected the others who were still stuck in the wreckage.

 

" **Thutrel** , are you alright?", Fili asked Haedirn who was lying on top of him.

 

"I... I think so...", she groaned. "I almost twisted my ankle, but other than that, I think I'm fine."

 

"Ohh... My back...", Dori moaned in pain.

 

"Get your foot out of my face!", Nori complained to Gloin.

 

"Well, that could have been worse.", Bofur said brightly as his head popped up from underneath the wreckage.

 

Suddenly the corpse of the Great Goblin crashed down upon them and squished them even further, everyone yelling out in pain.

 

 

"Really?!", Haedirn grimaced in pain as a board of wood dug into her back painfully.

 

"You had to open your big mouth, Bofur!", Bombur complained.

 

"You've got to be joking!", Dwalin wheezed out from somewhere underneath the rubble as Kili, who was lying near him, grimaced in pain as his ribs ached.

 

Haedirn managed to wriggle out from underneath the boards and helped to pull a dazed Fili out as well, grabbing the others and helping them up too. As the dwarves struggled to extricate themselves from the rubble, Kili looked up and his eyes widened in fear.

 

"Gandalf!", he shouted urgently.

 

Everyone looked up to see thousands of furiously howling goblins dashing down the slopes towards them.

 

"There's too many! We can't fight them!", Dwalin yelled as he helped a stunned Nori up to his feet.

 

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on!", Gandalf shouted. "Here, on your feet!", the wizard helped up Oin who grabbed Dori's arm.

 

The Company quickly helped each other out of the rubble and ran after Gandalf deeper into the caverns. They turned around twisting corners and down dark corridors, tripping over the rocky path and small boulders lying in their way. The goblins' shrieking and howling seemed to echo all around the caves, spurring them on forward to find the way out of the cursed mountain. As they turned a sharp bend in their path, they could see a bright golden light ahead in a huge crack in the mountainside.

 

"Come on! Hurry!", Gandalf shouted, waving his staff in the direction of the sunlight.

 

Everyone made a mad dash towards the exit and when they finally burst outside, they began to laugh for joy and stopped near the treeline, pausing for breath. Haedirn panted heavily as her wobbly knees finally gave out and she collapsed to the ground, laughing and sobbing with relief. Fili reached her and hugged his mate tightly, crying with happiness, as Haedirn hugged the eldest dwarf prince back just as tightly, clutching onto his shoulders.

 

"We're alive! We're alive...", Fili breathed into her ear softly.

 

"What a relief... Fresh air, sunlight...", Haedirn nodded as she squinted her eyes slightly until they adjusted to the harsh brightness of sweet daylight.

 

"I thought I was going to lose you in the caves...", Fili looked at Haedirn and cupped her face tenderly. "I thought that disgusting goblin was going to give you to Azog..."

 

"You won't lose me so easily,  _m ela en' coiamin,_", Haedirn smiled sweetly as she stroked his golden hair softly. "Love of my life.", she repeated softly as their lips met in a gentle kiss, her thumb stroking his cheek.

 

"Oh,  **thutrel**...", Fili smiled as he placed his hands on her waist and caressed her sides gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mela en' coiamin" - "Love of my life"
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	15. Azog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things did take a turn for the worse - Azog arrives with his hunting party and attempts to kill them all. But with Gandalf's help and some perfect timing from Manwë's eagles, the Company is saved once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eagles are awesome :)

"Five, six, seven, eight...", Gandalf muttered, counting to see if everyone was present and accounted for. "Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...and Bombur - that makes thirteen. Haedirn is here too and... Where's Bilbo?", the wizard asked urgently, looking here and there for their burglar. "Where is our Hobbit? Where is our Hobbit?!"

 

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!", Dwalin growled in frustration.

 

"I thought he was with Dori!", Gloin exclaimed gruffly.

 

"Don't blame me!", Dori defended himself.

 

"Well, where did you last see him?", Gandalf looked at every one of the dwarves.

 

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us.", Nori piped up.

 

"What happened exactly? Tell me!", Gandalf wanted to know.

 

"I'll tell you what happened.", Thorin's voice was hard and cold. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door!"

 

"You don't know that!", Haedirn stood up to defend Bilbo. "All the Hobbit has ever tried to do was to gain your acceptance and you turned him down like he was nothing but filth!"

 

"Is that so? Have you forgotten we almost sacrificed ourselves to the trolls because of him?", Thorin sneered at Haedirn, who was being held back by Fili.

 

"But he had the nous to play for time so that Mithrandir could rescue us!", Haedirn reminded him sharply.

 

"And I suppose you also forgot I almost fell to my death on the mountainside after I saved him from falling?", Thorin growled angrily.

 

"Dwalin and I pulled you up to safety then!", Haedirn snapped.

 

"Now where is he? Why hasn't he joined us out here? He's probably on his way back to the Shire as we speak!", Thorin smirked smugly when Haedirn had no reply to this and he turned to Gandalf. "We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

 

"No, he isn't.", a familiar voice piped up firmly as a figure stepped out from behind a nearby tree.

 

Everyone looked up in both shock and relief as Gandalf laughed heartily, his face lighting up in pure happiness.

 

"Bilbo! You're here!", Haedirn cried joyfully.

 

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!", Gandalf laughed thankfully as the Hobbit strode up to them, giving a surprised Balin an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

 

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!", Kili exclaimed.

 

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!", Fili was excited and curious to know.

 

"How indeed.", Dwalin agreed, looking a little suspicious.

 

Bilbo was awkwardly silent for a while before he put his hands on his hips with a nervous laugh. Nobody noticed the subtle movement of his right hand slipping something into his pocket, except for Gandalf whose brow furrowed slightly in perturbation until he spoke with a warm smile.

 

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!", the wizard nodded.

 

"It matters!", Thorin butted in, looking angry, surprised and confused all at the same time. "I want to know: why did you come back?"

 

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right - I often think of Bag End.", Bilbo admitted. "I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, 'cause you don't have one - a home; it was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.", the Hobbit nodded.

 

There was a long and thoughtful silence as all the dwarves pondered on what Bilbo said as Haedirn and Gandalf smiled proudly at the Hobbit. Haedirn looked at Fili who was lost in thought at Bilbo's words - she knew that her love wanted to see Erebor so badly and she would stay by his side all the way till the very end. Hugging Fili gently, he seemed to snap out of his reverie and smiled slightly as he hugged Haedirn back gratefully.

Suddenly everyone heard a terrible and familiar howling as they looked up and noticed several dark shapes hurling down the mountainside towards them quickly with snapping jaws and gleaming eyes.

 

"Out of the frying pan...", Thorin's eyes widened.

 

"...And into the fire! Run! RUN!", Gandalf shouted loudly.

 

Nobody needed anymore urging as they tore through the trees and down the mountain slopes, the howls and snarls of the wargs close behind them, as the sky darkened around them slowly into nighttime. The foremost warg caught up with the little group and leaped through the air at Bilbo who managed to duck behind a rock just in time as the creature's jaws snapped over its head ferociously. It landed right in front of him and charged at him with a fierce snarl, but the Hobbit raised his sword in front of him and the charging warg impaled its head on the blade, falling down dead.

As Bilbo was frozen with shock, other wargs charged at the fleeing company, but they were quickly disposed off. Dwalin reared back and smacked one square in the head with his war hammer as Kili and Haedirn shot arrows at the creatures. Fili, Dori and Gloin slashed and stabbed any approaching wargs with their swords while Bifur threw an axe into the skull of a charging warg coming up to him from behind. The Company ran on into a large outcropping of land where fewer trees grew, but they soon found out that they were trapped - there was no way of the cliff except for a perilous fall down the mountainside which obviously spelled certain doom.

 

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb!", Gandalf urged the dwarves, pointing up at the trees with his staff.

 

Bofur ran off a hanging rock and using Dwalin's head as a stepping stone, he launched himself up into the branches of the closest tree, climbing higher as the wargs got closer. Dwalin boosted Balin up before he too jumped up and grabbed a low-hanging branch as his older brother scrambled higher up the tree. Haedirn tossed Dori and Nori up into the trees as Ori clung to her back because he couldn't reach the lowest branches even. Fili helped Kili up onto the nearest branch before he climbed up too and they pulled Haedirn up together. Bifur, Oin and Gloin pushed Bombur up into the trees before they too clambered up hurriedly as Gandalf and Thorin quickly disappeared into the largest tree at the edge of the cliff. Gandalf looked around to ensure that everyone was around when he noticed Bilbo struggling to yank his sword free from the dead warg's skull with several other wargs almost reaching him.

 

"Bilbo, climb!", the wizard shouted frantically.

 

Bilbo managed to finally pull his sword out and panicking, the Hobbit took a leap for the closest branch and managed to pull himself up beside Bofur who yanked him up further by his collar. Dozens of wargs circled their trees and growled fiercely at the Company, their sharp teeth gleaming dangerously in the cold moonlight, and everyone clung to the tree trunks in fear. As their growling ceased, the wargs turned to reveal a giant White Warg with a scarred Pale Orc slowly advancing towards them. Thorin's eyes widened in shock as his old enemy he thought had perished long ago was now undoubtedly alive.

 

 

"Azog?!", Thorin whispered harshly in disbelief.

 

 **"Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?"** , Azog murmured ominously as he gently stroked his warg's snowy fur with his claw arm.  **"Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob."** , the Pale Orc sneered evilly as he stared at Thorin dead straight in the eye.

 

"It cannot be...", Thorin's voice was stricken with painful grief as he turned deathly pale when he realized that Azog had captured his father.

 

 **"Kod - toragid** **biriz."** , Azog pointed to Thorin as he glanced at his Wargs and their Riders.  **"Worori-da! Sho gad adol!"**

 

At this command, all the wargs leaped forward swiftly and tried to climb up the trees after the dwarves. The furry creatures jumped as high as they could, their snapping jaws and scrabbling paws ripping off the lower branches. The trees began to groan and creak, rocking violently at the unending assaults, as the Company struggled to hold on as tight as they could. The tree that Bilbo and Bofur were hanging in was the first to be uprooted and it fell over, the both of them jumping into the next tree where Bifur, Gloin and Oin were hanging on. The wargs attacked that tree as well, some of them almost falling out of the branches as well, when there was a sharp crack and the uprooted tree began to tilt as well.

 

"Jump!", Haedirn shrieked as she balanced precariously on a violently shaking branch and held her arms out to catch the dwarves.

 

"Now!", Gloin leaped with the others as their tree crashed into the next and Haedirn managed to catch Bilbo and Oin.

 

She fell back against the tree trunk hard, the dwarves getting thrown out from her grasp.

 

 **"Thutrel!"** , Fili cried out fearfully as Haedirn slipped from the branch.

 

Haedirn locked her legs around the branch tightly as she hung upside down, her head spinning from the shaking tree. A warg almost caught her hair in its saliva-slicked teeth, but she whipped out her sword and slashed it in the nose, the creature yelping painfully. She forced her upper body upwards as she extended her hand to the others who were trying to pull her back up.

 

"Gotcha, lass!", Bofur caught onto her hand and helped to pull her up with Bombur and Kili's help.

 

Ori, Gloin and Bilbo caught a hold of Haedirn's other arm and Fili held onto his beloved tightly as their chests were slammed against the tree trunk painfully, knocking the wind right out of them. Their tree began to fall too and like dominoes, it crashed right into Dori, Nori, Dwalin and Balin's tree which also toppled over and everyone crashed into Gandalf and Thorin's tree which was the very last tree on the cliff side. It held strong as the wargs kept trying to jump up the tree, but the situation was dire as Azog's cruel laugh rumbled deeply in his chest.

Gandalf glanced around quickly in desperation when he spied a pine cone close to his head. Grabbing it, he used his staff to set it alight as he blew on it, setting it ablaze. Once it was blazing furiously, the wizard tossed it down and the flaming object whizzed past the Company's heads, setting the ground around the tree alight as the dwarves stared on it amazement. The wargs began to retreat in fear of the hot flames that was starting to grow into a raging bonfire, the flames scorching some of the wargs and setting their fur ablaze, as a startled Azog roared angrily at this unexpected resistance. With a triumphant gleam in his eyes, the wizard plucked two more pine cones and set them alight, throwing one down to Fili.

 

"Fili!", Gandalf shouted and the dwarf prince caught it.

 

Haedirn grabbed another pine cone and Fili helped her to set it on fire before they helped the other dwarves who had also managed to find more pine cones. The dwarves began hurtling the flaming objects at the wargs, setting the surrounding area near the tree alight as the retreating wargs began to howl in agony and whimper in fear. Azog bellowed in frustration as the dwarves began to cheer victoriously; however, their cheers soon turned to fearful cries as the tree they were taking refuge in suddenly tipped precariously over the edge and came to a rest, sticking straight out away from the cliff edge and over a steep drop that meant certain death if any of them fell off.

 

 

The Company tried to hold on as they got flung around like rag dolls, but Ori suddenly lost his grip and fell, barely managing to catch onto Dori's leg.

 

"Aahhh! Oh! Oh no!", Ori yelled in fear as he thrashed about.

 

"Mister Gandalf!", Dori screamed as he lost his grip and began to fall with the extra weight, but Gandalf swiftly swung his staff down for Dori to grab onto the end.

 

"Hold on, Ori!", Dori called to his panicking brother.

 

"Help!", Ori shrieked.

 

"Ori! Dori!", Nori cried out fearfully, unable to help his brothers.

 

Haedirn clung onto the tree trunk desperately, feeling her hands become slick with sweat. Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest so hard she thought it would burst out of her chest. She tried to hoist herself up on the tree trunk, but her hands suddenly slipped and she started to fall with a terrible shriek.

 

"Haedirn!", Fili shouted loudly as he swiftly caught Haedirn's hand before she could fall to her death.

 

"Give me your other hand!", Kili yelled as he stretched his hand out to Haedirn.

 

With a superhuman effort, Fili managed to pull Haedirn up just enough for her and Kili to lock grasps and the brothers helped to pull her back up to safety. As she heaved herself back up again, they all turned to see Thorin walking towards a smugly grinning Azog, the orc's arms spread wide open like an open invitation for the dwarf king to attack him. Thorin charged fiercely with his sword raised high and his oaken shield in front of him towards Azog.

 

 

"Thorin! No!", Haedirn cried out in shock - what was Thorin thinking?! Challenging the Pale Orc now was foolish-- No, it was more than foolish - it was a death wish!

 

But her cries fell on deaf ears as the dwarf king charged at Azog who roared as his White Warg leaped at Thorin. The dwarf king swung his sword forward, but the warg's powerful paws slammed into his chest, knocking Thorin backwards to the ground as the rest of the Company stared on helplessly in horror. A stunned Thorin unsteadily got back to his feet, but Azog and his White Warg wheeled around again and charged mercilessly; the Pale Orc reeled back and swung his mace, brutally smashing the dwarf king in the chest before he could react.

 

"Nooo!", Balin howled in anguish as Thorin was thrown to the ground again.

 

Azog roared excitedly as his White Warg clamped its large jaws around Thorin and sank its vicious teeth into the dwarf prince who let out a bloodcurdling yell of agony. Haedirn stared on in horror as a shriek of anguish ripped itself from her throat as Dwalin also tried to get off the tree to assist Thorin, but the branches he was holding onto broke and it dangled him precariously over the cliff edge, preventing him from reaching Thorin.

 

"Thorin! Nooo!", Dwalin bellowed loudly.

 

As the White Warg kept its jaws clamped down on Thorin, the dwarf king managed to use his sword's pommel to hit its head only for the creature to toss him several feet away onto a nearby flat rock with an enraged roar. Thorin landed heavily on his back and was barely conscious, his sword falling from his weak grasp, as Azog turned to his lieutenant with a wicked smile.

 

 **"Biriz torag khobdudol."** , Azog ordered.

 

The Orc lieutenant grinned wickedly and approached Thorin, placing his cruel serrated blade against the dwarf king's neck before raising it high above his head. But just as he was about to decapitate Thorin, Bilbo suddenly appeared out of nowhere with his glowing blue blade and threw himself at the Orc lieutenant bravely with a shout, knocking them both over. As they fought, Bilbo managed to stab and kill the orc as Azog growled angrily. Pulling his blood-slicked blade from the dead orc's chest, Bilbo stood in front of the now unconscious Thorin and protected him, waving his sword about wildly in front of him.

 

 

"Bilbo!", Haedirn cried out in both fear and surprise. "We have to help them!", she grunted as she scrabbled to get up the tree.

 

"Go!", Fili gave her a boost up and helped his beloved up.

 

"Let's go!", Haedirn nodded as she pulled Fili up first followed by Kili. "Come on, Master Dwalin!", she stretched down and grabbed Dwalin, heaving up the grateful dwarf.

 

As all four of them dashed towards Bilbo and Thorin, they could see Azog smile hatefully as he and his Warg Riders advanced towards the Hobbit who hadn't backed down from his position.

 

 **"Gorid dum."** , Azog ordered his men and two of them began to stalk towards Bilbo.

 

 _"Gurth gothrimlye!"_ , Haedirn yelled as she nimbly leaped upon the back of one rider and plunged her dagger into his throat, the orc choking on its black blood that flooded his throat.

 

Fili, Kili and Dwalin roared fiercely as they plowed straight into the riders from the side and fought them off. Fili used his dual swords and sliced the throats of many riders, Kili fired arrows into numerous orc skulls, Dwalin smashed many orc and warg skulls with his war hammer and Haedirn leaped from warg to warg, stabbing many of their riders viciously. Bilbo ran forward and wounded a warg when he was suddenly flung aside with the White Warg's head slamming into his side; the Hobbit was flung aside and he trembled as Azog approached him, ready to kill him.

 

"Bilbo!", Haedirn cried out when she saw Azog advancing towards the burglar.

 

Dashing forward soundlessly, she leaped onto Azog's back and stabbed him violently in his left shoulder, twisting it viciously and causing the Pale Orc to roar in agony. He flung the she-elf off his shoulder, but she tucked and rolled safely to the ground, standing in front of the White Warg. She removed her hood and met Azog's furious eyes, her own violet eyes seeming to shine brighter with the blazing golden flames.

 

"You will not touch Thorin Oakenshield or any of his companions as long as I draw breath!", Haedirn growled bravely as she unsheathed her sword. "The Valar will deliver us from you, _thaurer_!"

 

 **"Shugi Golgi! Sha-mogi** **obguryash!"** , Azog laughed harshly as he raised his mace and prepared to kill Haedirn.

 

 **"Thutrel!"** , Fili shouted and started to run to his mate when suddenly, there was an almighty screech and everyone looked up to see several giant eagles circling overhead.

 

"Manwë's eagles!", Haedirn breathed a joyful sigh of relief.

 

Azog snarled in frustration as some of the Eagles swooped down and tossed many of his Warg Riders off the cliff or knocked down any remaining trees to crush them as one Eagle fanned the flames into a raging inferno, burning more Wargs and their Riders. The other Eagles rescued the other dwarves from the hanging tree or the battlefield and flew away into the clear starry night. One Eagle gently grabbed Thorin and his sword in its talons as the oaken branch shield slipped from the unconscious dwarf's grasp and it flew away to safety as the Pale Orc roared in anguish. Azog ducked down when an Eagle flew past him swiftly, heading straight for Haedirn and an alarmed Bilbo, grabbing them from the ground. He dropped them off the edge of the cliff and Bilbo screamed fearfully, clutching onto Haedirn tightly, as they hurtled towards the ground below when an Eagle swooped by and caught them both on its back.

 

"Mithrandir!", Haedirn gasped as she looked over the eagle's wing to see Gandalf alone in the now collapsing tree.

 

As the roots gave way, the tree began to drop to the ground and the wizard leaped clear of the branches to be caught by another Eagle. As Manwë's mighty Eagles flew away into the distance, they could hear Azog's anguished howl of frustration echo in the air...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Black Speech will be underlined and in bold from now on.  
> Black Speech dialogue taken from: http://www.elendilion.pl/2013/01/06/g-i-p-report-hobbits-quenya-orkish-and-khuzdl/ & http://www.elendilion.pl/2013/12/30/g-i-p-report-complete-dialogs-in-sindarin-khuzdl-orkish-and-quenya-hdos/
> 
> "Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?" - "Do you smell it? The scent of fear?"  
> "Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob." - "I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin, son of Thrain."  
> "Kod - toragid biriz." - "That one - bring him to me."  
> "Worori-da! Sho gad adol!" - "Kill the others! Drink their blood!"  
> "Biriz torag khobdudol." - "Bring me his head."  
> "Gorid dum." - "Kill him."  
> "Gurth gothrimlye!" - "Death to our foes!" (Elvish)  
> "Thaurer" - "Abominable one" (Elvish)  
> "Shugi Golgi! Sha-mogi obguryash!" - "Ugly Elf woman! No one can escape!"
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	16. Nearly There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erebor is in sight; it is only a matter of time before they reach the Lonely Mountain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short final chapter! The second part of their adventure will be out soon in this series, so stay tuned! :D  
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are very much appreciated ^_^

The sky began to bleed with red as the rising sun crept over the sleepy blue horizon, its bright rays shining upon the landscapes below the Eagles who had covered a great distance from Azog.

 

 

"Thorin!", Fili yelled at his uncle who was lying unconscious in the Eagle's talons as everyone else stared on worriedly.

 

 

Suddenly they looked up to see the Eagles flying towards a large bear-shaped rock; it was the Carrock.

 

 

The Eagle carrying Thorin deposited him gently on a flat surface of the Carrock before it flew away. Gandalf slid off the neck of his Eagle, the giant bird soaring away, as he hurried toward the unconscious Thorin. Haedirn, carrying Bilbo, leaped down from their eagle and they watched on worriedly as the she-elf placed the Hobbit down on the ground.

 

"Thorin! Thorin.", Gandalf called worriedly.

 

When Thorin didn't respond, Gandalf placed his hand and whispered a spell. Thorin's eyes began to flutter open and he gasped hoarsely for air, slowly turning his head to look at the wizard.

 

"The halfling?", he rasped weakly.

 

"It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe.", Gandalf smiled reassuringly.

 

"And the she-elf?"

 

"Haedirn's safe too. She's here with the Hobbit."

 

The rest of the Company jumped down from their Eagles and surrounded the wounded Thorin worriedly as Dwalin and Kili helped him up gently. However, once he was up on his feet, Thorin shrugged them both off a bit roughly as he approached Bilbo with a stony gaze. Haedirn prepared to defend the Hobbit again, her arm shooting out in front of the burglar protectively.

 

"You!", Thorin pointed to Bilbo. "What were you doing?! You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?", the dwarf king advanced towards the worried Hobbit until they were face to face.

 

"...I've never been so wrong in all my life!", Thorin's features softened with gratitude and he deeply embraced a surprised Bilbo with a big smile.

 

The Company cheered loudly and clapped, patting each other on the back and hugging joyfully. Fili rushed forward and hugged Haedirn tightly, the both of them smiling widely, as he pressed a kiss to his beloved's cheek. Gandalf smiled happily as Bilbo hugged Thorin back eventually.

 

"I am sorry I doubted you.", Thorin apologized remorsefully to Bilbo who chuckled and shrugged.

 

"No, I would have doubted me too.", the Hobbit nodded as he glanced around at everyone who smiled. "I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar."

 

Thorin smiled gratefully with a nod before he turned to Haedirn.

 

"And you.", Thorin stared at Haedirn who stood before him bravely. "I never trusted your people, thinking you selfish and lacking all honor. But you proved me wrong and I beg your forgiveness for misjudging you."

 

"You are forgiven, King Under The Mountain.", Haedirn bowed before Thorin humbly. " _Aran_ _nîn,_ _a min khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar._ My King, I will follow you to death and beyond.", she repeated her vow as she looked up bravely at Thorin who clapped a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Thank you, Haedirn. **Demup telek menu** \- honor acts through you.", Thorin turned to Fili. "Treat her well, my dear nephew. She is a true friend of the dwarves."

 

"I will, Uncle Thorin!", Fili nodded enthusiastically as he wrapped his arms around Haedirn tightly.

 

Everyone laughed and cheered happily, embracing each other and clapping loudly. They were all alive and everything was falling into place perfectly. As the Eagles soared away with a screech, Thorin looked over Bilbo's shoulder beyond the horizon and everyone turned to follow their king's gaze to a single solitary mountain peak in the distance as the sun began to rise over them.

 

 

"Is that what I think it is?", Bilbo breathed in awe.

 

"Erebor - The Lonely Mountain.", Gandalf confirmed the Hobbit's thoughts. "The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth.", he stated proudly.

 

"Our home.", Thorin smiled.

 

"A raven!", Oin pointed to a small bird flying past them towards the mountain, singing merrily. "The birds are returning to the mountain!", he said excitedly.

 

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush.", Gandalf corrected with a smile.

 

"But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen.", Thorin nodded with a smile as he glanced at Bilbo.

 

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us.", Bilbo nodded back with a happy sigh.

 

"You're almost home, _meleth_.", Haedirn whispered to Fili.

 

"No...", Fili shook his head as he held Haedirn's hand and squeezed it gently, looking at her tenderly. "...We are almost home."

 

"Fili...", Haedirn looked at Fili softly.

 

"Stay with me even after we conquer Erebor?", Fili smiled warmly.

 

"...I can't imagine anything more wonderful than being by your side.", Haedirn felt happy tears well up in her eyes.

 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Erebor is just right there!", Dwalin thumped his chest with his fist energetically.

 

With that hearty response, the Company began to descend down the steps of the Carrock and continue their journey to the Lonely Mountain...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul taken from: http://www.meryrose.altervista.org/html/modules.php?name=Khuzdul
> 
> "Aran nîn, amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar." - "My King, I will follow you to death and beyond." (Elvish)  
> "Demup telek menu" - "Honor acts through you" (Khuzdul)
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


End file.
